


Temporary Fix

by HazzaMyLou



Series: We Met In College [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, Detailed birth, Football Player Louis, Harry's studying to be a lawyer, Louis and Liam are roommates, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg Harry, Niall is clueless and drunk a lot, Pregnant Harry Styles, Protective Zayn, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sick Harry, Zayn and Harry are roommates, Zayn's Mum is A Doctor, artsy Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, long labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMyLou/pseuds/HazzaMyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been hurt too many times before and doesn't want to fall in love.<br/>Louis doesn't believe in love and doesn't want to settle down.<br/>But a chance meeting, a drunken night, and a pregnancy test might change their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Caught My Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo again! I'm back with a new story. I'm really proud of this one and I hope you enjoy it too! Comments are appreciated as always.

Harry is independent. He's young and single and isn't looking to settle down anytime soon. 

Or at all. 

He hasn't always been this way, of course. Growing up, he always believed in love. He just knew he'd be one of those guys who married early and settled down and had kids. But sour relationships that ended in cheating (his last being a two and a half year ordeal), turned his heart cold. 

So right out of high school, he packed up and moved away from the heart ache of Holmes Chapel and moved to the heart of London for college. He's been there three years now and he has enjoyed himself. He's studying to be a lawyer and that truly takes up most of his time but he never shies away from a party or footie game either. 

He lives with his roommate Zayn who's a bit of a mystery in himself. Harry feels like he's probably the one who knows most about Zayn and he considers him one of his best mates. Zayn loves art and is actually studying to be some hot shot artist of some kind. He's like Harry in the fact that he's not looking to settle down, strings and strings of girls coming in and out of the apartment at all hours of the night and day because he is undeniably attractive and charming. Harry's quite the charmer himself so they also go out together.

Harry unlocks the door to his flat with one arm filled with bags from Tesco and the other with take out from the new sushi place down the street. He always buys the groceries because he can't always depend on Zayn to be the responsible one. Art degrees don't take up much of his time apparently because he is always sleeping, going out, or playing FIFA. So, it's no surprise that he doesn't come running to help Harry with the groceries. 

He does however, wake up from his nap when Harry's completely done and pulling out the sushi.

"Thanks for the help with the groceries." Harry scoffs, fixing them both some tea.

"Quit trying to domesticate me, Styles." He teases, mouth full of California Roll. 

Harry scrunches his nose at the site but laughs anyway.

"So what's going on, tonight?" Harry asks, knowing that lots will be going on because it's a Friday night and there will be a footie game tomorrow, so everyone will be out.

"Niall told me about some party held by some of the footie players. Might be fun. Said that Doncaster boy would be there." Zayn muses with a gleam in his eye because yeah, Harry doesn't want a relationship but that Doncaster boy is fit. 

Harry blushes thinking of him. Number 28. Harry thinks his name is Louis or Lewis or something. He doesn't really care what his name is, just might want a quick shag or something. Because Harry doesn't catch feelings and he doesn't do relationships. 

He's been around the blue-eyed boy quite a bit because they both hang out around Niall, the loud Irish boy whom everyone seems to befriend. So, they've sort of hung out but not talked to each other directly. The prospect of the boy's possible appearance tonight though, makes Harry grab his credit card out of his wallet and drag Zayn to the local shopping center.

Harry's parents are very wealthy, owning most of the businesses in Holmes Chapel so money is nothing to him. He's also very into fashion so he uses every excuse he can to go shopping. 

By the time Harry finds the perfect outfit, Zayn is dying of hunger and it's nearly time to meet Niall at the party. 

They make a quick stop into Nandos and Harry's heart skips a beat when two people in front of him is the Doncaster lad.

\--

Louis loves college. Everything about it. He can't believe he's a senior this year and will be graduating come the end of term. He's been a footie player since year 1 and he's super thankful for it because without it, he wouldn't be here. His family isn't poor but there is seven of them so saving up for something like college was hard. 

So, he got super good at footie. He's loved it all his life and when he got offered a scholarship to play in London he was thrilled! There was no question. He left Doncaster and hasn't been back there much at all. He loves his family but his home is here. 

He's known as quite the party-er and he has many friends. He's also not one to be in a relationship so he's always hooking up with someone. He doesn't seem himself in a relationship ever because of how his father left his mum. He doesn't want that so he doesn't look for it. 

He lives with his best friend Liam who is nearly as strict as his own mum. Liam is not a footie player and is very much a book-worm. He's studying to become a doctor so Louis isn't surprised. But he also busts the boy’s balls about his nerdiness whenever he sees fit. 

He's always dragging Liam to whatever party he goes to. Like tonight. His buddy Calvin is having a huge rager before the big game tomorrow and Louis is so pumped. He somehow convinces Liam to go with him and they decide to meet their friend Niall at Nandos before because Niall practically lives there. 

They meet Niall and wait in a line that nearly stretches out the door. Louis is so bored of it so he gets excited when Niall spots a group of guys he knows and pulls him over to talk.

"Oi! Zayn, Harry! What's up, lads?" The two boys turn around. 

Louis' freezes because stood in front of him is the most beautiful boy he's ever laid eyes on. He's got dark curly hair that's pulled up into a messy quiff and green eyes that Louis could nearly fall into. He's dressed in a simple jumper and black jeans with slits but Louis could drop down to his knees at his attractiveness. He's seen the boy before he thinks, at some parties but never sober or this close. 

Louis is pretty confident himself and he doesn't miss the way the curly lad's cheeks blush when he flashes a smile at him.

"Hi boys. It's Louis. Nice to see you lot again." He says confidently, sticking a hand out to the boy. 

The boy, Harold he thinks, shakes his hand and Louis knees turn to jelly as he sees how large the boys hands are.

"I'm Harry." And his voice, his gravelly voice sends a squeak up Louis' throat. 

The group looks at him before he clears his throat.

"Sorry, ehm. Coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." The other boy, Zayn, Louis thinks, says.

"Well, see ya there then, Curly." He then winks at the boy and makes sure to swing his hips a bit as he walks away.


	2. Just Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have some fun. Harry decides to run.

Harry and Zayn arrive to the party three hours later. It would've been sooner had Harry not had to come home and completely freshen up again now with a confirmation of Louis' attendance. He didn't care really, just wanted a shag. Or at least that's what he tells himself when he walks into the party immediately scanning for Louis. He walks confidently over, ignoring Zayn's hoots and hollers from behind him.

"Hi." He breathes out. 

Whereas he was confident walking over, being in front of Louis is a different story. Despite being quite a bit shorter than Harry, Louis just bleeds confidence and he's quite intimidating.

"Ahh, Nandos." 

And the few shots (ok nine shots, he was a bit nervous for whatever reason) he took at their apartment must be kicking in because he looks at Louis with a confused look.

"Just saw you at Nandos, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. Hi." He says again and could slap himself. 

Harry Styles is NEVER nervous in front of ANYONE. What is going on?!

"Hello again. How was dinner?"

"Eh. It was alright."

"You don't like Nandos?"

"Bit overrated, don't you think?"

"Oh. You're one of those who refuse to go mainstream, yeah? True hipster?"

"Or just friends with Niall."

It's true, Niall goes to Nandos literally weekly and Harry likes to hang out with him because he's always up for fun so he goes to Nandos way more than he probably would like.

Louis looks impressed at his witty comment and comes from around the counter in the kitchen with a smile.

"What can I get you?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Doubt you'll want this, Curly."

"Curly? And what makes you think that? Think m' a light weight?"

\--

Apparently, Harry is a lightweight because six cups into whatever Louis fixed him and he's so drunk that the room is spinning. He feels really loose and confident and ready to take the blue-eyed boy upstairs. Louis is obviously a lightweight as well because he's smiling with hazy eyes and has been holding onto Harry's shoulder for an hour now. Not that Harry minds.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Louis mumbles and Harry smiles. 

He's quite nervous though, which is weird for him. He feels something different for Louis and that's what's making him so nervous. He doesn't catch feelings. He doesn't and it's even worse because Louis is a footie player. He knows the type of person that makes him so going to bed with him is risky. 

A risk of heartbreak. 

Still, Harry nods his head and feels himself being led quickly to a bedroom.

"Haz, Haz, I don't have a condom.." Louis whimpers as Harry bites his neck.

"Doesn't matter." And to bed they go.

\--

Harry wakes up blearily from the sunlight blaring thru the window. He groans and feels around for his phone to figure out the time. He feels around and when he doesn't feel his bedside table anywhere his eyes shoot open. 

He looks around and in horror realizes he's NOT in his bedroom. He looks to the person in bed next to him snoring away and recognizes soft brown hair. Louis. He spent the night with Louis. He NEVER spends the night with hook ups. That's his rule. It's how he guards his heart.

So, it's no surprise that he jumps up quickly from the bed, careful not to wake the boy next to him, grabbing his clothes and heading out the door. 

He gets to his flat and collapses on the couch as his hangover catches up with him. He groans at the pounding in his head and rushes to the bathroom when his stomach flips. Zayn comes in laughing and Harry throws everything in his reach at him.

\--

Louis tries not to let it hurt his feelings when he wakes up and Harry's gone. Memories of last night flood his mind and he smiles. Harry was different and he liked it. It made him nearly irresistible. He pouts when he realizes he doesn't even have the curly headed boys number. 

He walks lazily down the stairs without a shirt on. Calvin's his buddy so he knows he won't care. He collapses onto the island in the kitchen, groaning at the pain in his head. Niall comes up behind him laughing. He pats him on the back and sits down with a big plate of food.

"You'll need it for the game."

"Thanks mate."

"Oi, somebody got lucky last night." Niall taunts, touching the love bites on his neck.

"Shut up, Niall. I didn't even get his-WAIT NIALL!!" He screams. 

Niall jumps about ten feet in the air and groans.

"Shut it mate. You're not the only one hung-over..."

"Sorry, sorry. Listen-you have that Harry kid’s number right?" Niall smirks.

"Yeah mate. You and him, huh? I like it. Here." Niall says, handing him his phone with Harry's contact pulled up.

Louis scoffs and pushes Niall onto the ground. He's just saving Harry's contact when Niall pushes him back. They fight until Liam comes in and reprimands them.

\--

Harry's just getting back into his car with the best hangover food he can think of, when his phone beeps signaling a text. He huffs, figuring it's Zayn asking for the flat to himself for some girl. 

So, he's surprised when he sees a text from an unknown number. He furrows his eyebrows opening the text. 

"Skipping out after our fun night, Curly? Was I that bad? (; xx".

Harry looks down horrified because it's obviously Louis. And Harry was hoping and praying that Louis would've just forgotten about last night and think he woke up alone. But, as luck would have it, he didn't. Harry decides to wait until he's home and thoroughly freaked out to Zayn before he responds.

"ZAYN! ZAYN! Shit. Shit. Shit! ZAYN!" Harry runs into his bedroom positively screaming his head off. 

He jumps on Zayn's sleeping body, jumping up and down.

"Get off meh." Zayn whimpers, forcefully pushing Harry off.

"Zayn, please."

"The bloody hell is it, Haz?"

"Louis. He texted me."

"Good. M'happy for you. Now leave me alone."

"No Zayn. You don't understand. We slept together last. I-shit-I spent the night..." 

And that's all it takes for Zayn to jump up staring wide eyed at him.

"You broke our rule?!"


	3. The One Who Brings You Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis asks Harry on a date

It's been three hours now and Louis is growing impatient. He's never been ignored or left before so this is new and annoying. Liam comes in and sees his sulking friend clad in his footie uniform.

"Louis, what's wrong?" He frowns as Louis groans over dramatically.

"Harry won't answer my text, Li!"

"You texted him? Wow, that's...unlike you." He looks at him oddly.

"I know! I don't know what's going on with me! It's like...I don't just want to forget him. I want to spend time with him and get to know him and I just-it's weird! I don't know! And he won't answer me and it's annoying! What do I do?"

"I don't know, mate. Go visit him or something." Liam laughs because he's obviously joking but Louis' head has perked up and Liam looks at him in horror.

"Louis, no. No, no, no."

"Liam! You've been to his house before with that Zayn guy!" 

It's true. Liam has been over to Zayn and Harry's with Niall before to go to a party with Zayn on the one night he went out without Louis but this is crazy.

"Tommo, this is borderline stalker, mate."

"It's the only way! Please, Li. I won't bother him again. Please. I'll just go visit and then go kick ass at my game with a new date."

"Ughhh, I hate you." He puts the address in Louis' phone and he practically skips out the door.

He's about to pull up to the flat when he hears his phone.

\--

Harry's been going back and forth with the idea of texting Louis back. The more he thinks about the boy's blue eyes and feathery hair, the closer his finger gets to the boy's name. He finally gives up and while making sure Zayn isn't watching, texts Louis.

"Hi xxx. Sorry about that, mad hangover this morning. Didn't want to get sick and wake you." 

That should suffice. He's never even bothered to text most of his shags back, this is so weird. Harry's not a whore, he isn't. He's just never wanted anything past a one-night stand. Too many complications. But for some reason, his heart keeps pushing for this one. He hates it. 

He lays around in his bed the rest of the day, occasionally looking at his phone. He doesn't feel like doing much of anything today. He hears a knock on his door and groans. He crawls out of bed, scratching lazily at his bare stomach.

He opens it to reveal Niall, dressed in their school colors and a large beer in his right hand. Harry nearly pukes at the beer because didn't they all have a bit much last night?

"Mate! WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED?!"

"What are you talking about Niall? You didn't call me."

"We talked about it last night! Don't you remember? You were begging to go the game with me today.." 

And no, Harry doesn't. The only thing he remembers is his time with Louis. His face must show it because Niall scoffs.

"Oh ye, were a bit busy last night, weren't you?"

"What?"

"Louis."

"What-how? How do you know about that?!"

"Don't worry about how I know. Just know that I do. And you might want to wear something to cover your collarbone. Love bites are showing." 

And Niall has the biggest shit eating grin on his face that Harry just wants to punch off but he's also blushing. He hates this! 

He quickly goes and gets dressed instead of telling Niall to fuck off like normal because his heart is telling him he wants to see Louis and UGH how annoying. 

Maybe he just thinks Louis is a good shag. Yeah, that's it. Has to be.

\--

Louis sees Harry in the stands and his heart nearly soars out of his chest. Really, what is happening to him? 

He plays shit the entire game because of his nerves and he's embarrassed. He goes to the bench kicking it in anger when the players change out. He's so angry but then he looks at his phone and sees a text from Harry.

"Good luck. The lads and I are in the stands."

Then another from Niall. 

"Quit playing shit or Harry will never shag you again you twat" 

He’s right. Louis then goes out and single handily wins the game for his team.

Ya know, just for the shag NOT Harry. 

He then grabs him out from the stands into the mass of people.

"Harry Styles, will you go on a date with me?" He shocks even himself and definitely Harry.

\--

Harry’s mouth nearly drops to the ground when Louis asks him out. His mind is screaming to say no because this is not him! This is NOT what he does! But for some reason, his head is nodding yes at Louis. 

He tells himself it's because he doesn't want to tell him no in front of a mass of people but in truth, he wants to go. He can't believe this. 

Who even is he anymore?

\-------

Exactly one week later and Harry is getting ready for his date with Louis. He's got butterflies flying around in his stomach and he's just-he's dumbfounded. He's never wanted to go out on a date or anything and now here he is-breaking all his rules just for this one guy. It's crazy. 

Zayn strolls in with a shit eating grin.

"Ready for your daaaaaaaaaaate with Louuuuuuuuis?"

"Shut up."

"Can't believe my little Hazzy Boo is in love!"

"Zayn, stop it! I'm not in love. This is just a nice way for me to get another shag. Leave me alone."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, what color eyes does Louis have?"

"Blue." Harry says without any thought and Zayn smirks.

"Yeah, you don't like him at all, I see."

\--

Louis shows up exactly ten minutes late, which Harry doesn't even bother to notice (he does).

"I'm sorry I'm late, Curly. Just stopped to get you these."

Roses. Really?! He got him roses.

"Thank you." 

Harry's blushing. Really?! He's blushing. He's so angry at himself right now. He pushes it to the back of his mind and walks out the door held by Louis. 

They go to a quaint little restaurant down the street from Harry's flat. It's a nice place with white tablecloths and waiters in nice attire. They're seated quickly due to Louis making reservations.

After they order, they settle down to talk.

"So, who are you Harry Styles? What do I need to know about you?" 

They begin talking about themselves. Their past, their present, even what they want for their futures. It's nice and Harry finds himself being naturally comfortable in front of him and he just feels good.

Harry isn't even surprised when they don't shag at the end of the night because it's suddenly something not so important to him.


	4. Baby, You've Got Me Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's feeling a bit ill on his date with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for the kudos(: I'm really proud of this story! Please comment if you enjoy !

Nearly two months later and Harry and Louis are still hanging out. It's so weird for Harry because this is something he hasn't had in a long time. It's not something he's wanted in a long time but he finds himself getting more and more used to Louis' company. He hates it and won't admit it to anyone but it's the truth.

Things with Louis might be going well, but Harry himself isn't. Well, he's not dying or anything but he's woken up every morning lately sick to his stomach and having to rush to the bathroom and get sick more often than not. 

He actually feels sick throughout most days and can't stand the smell of most things. He's confused because he doesn't have a fever and he feels fine other than being exhausted all the time and having an upset stomach. It's weird but Harry's not one to go to the doctor. He hates needles, despite his lengthy list of tattoos, and he also hates to admit being sick at all. 

So, he keeps it mostly to himself except on the rare occasion Zayn has found him and he just writes it off as being hung-over. Zayn believes him although he hasn't drunk any alcohol since the night with Louis. 

So it's weird but Harry hasn't had much time to think about it because exams are coming up and any of his other free time is spent with Louis. 

Speaking of which, the footballer is actually cooking him dinner tonight. Harry always teases him because Niall told him how shitty of a cook he is and so he took a two night cooking class and learned how to cook just to shut both boys up. Louis has a lot of pride and hates being bad at anything. So, he invited Harry over to prove himself. Harry's excited, he really is and so the night before after heaving up his dinner, he prays he feels better in the morning for his date.

\--

As luck would have it, he wakes the following morning absolutely nauseous as hell. He barely makes it out of bed before he's sick in his bathroom. His stomach continues to roll and he sluggishly brings himself to bed with a trashcan beside him. He must've been pretty loud because Zayn walks in, hair wild and eyes barely opened.

"You sick, mate?"

"No, must've just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach. M'fine."

He hears a girl call Zayn's name from the bedroom and smirks weakly. Zayn blushes and goes back to his room. 

He considers calling Louis to cancel but when he goes to text him, he sees that the lad has already texted him.  
"Can't wait for tonight, Haz. I've been practicing all night & I think I've finally done something you're gonna like."

And really, how can Harry cancel with that? So, he decides to just take it easy all day and he'll be good as new for dinner.

\--

He's wrong. Even after sleeping half the day away, he still wakes up queasy. It's gone down since lunch when he couldn't even bring himself to eat his sandwich but somehow was able to keep down ten mini Reese cups. 

So, he still feels shit, but he thinks he'll be able to fake it through dinner. Then, he can just tell Louis he's tired and if he has to, come back and throw up in the privacy of his own home. 

He walks slowly over to his closet, hand securely resting on his unsettled belly. He picks out a nice shirt and his tightest pants and pairs it with his favorite boots. He styles his hair into a quiff and right as he's about to start brushing his teeth, he's hit with a smell from the kitchen. Zayn's reheating some type of Mexican food and Harry's stomach doesn't like it at all as he's sent hurling towards the toilet again. He quietly gets sick and cleans himself up quickly, brushing his teeth before realizing if he doesn't leave now, he'll be late.

\--

He drives quickly over to Louis' flat, taking once last look in his rear view. He looks exhausted and a bit pale but he's hoping he can play it off. He reaches Louis' door and before he can even knock, Louis is bringing him into a tight hug. Harry's stomach protests a bit but he discreetly puts a fist to his mouth to stop the bile from rising. 

He enters the den and smells chicken wrapped in Parma Ham immediately. His stomach doesn't feel too good as the smells waft in and out of his nose. He sits quickly and puts an arm sneakily over his belly and tries to take deep breaths to settle it.

"You alright, Curly?"

"Yeah, Louis. Of course. It smells amazing in here. Just taking it all in."

"Thank you." He blushes and goes to the kitchen.

"Have a seat at the table, I'll bring it out to you." 

Harry does as he's told and sits at one of the chairs with a fancy table setting. He smiles.

"Louis, you didn't have to do all this.."

"I know, but I wanted to." He says, re-entering with plates balancing on his arms. 

He places them all on the table and the smells immediately attack Harry's stomach. He feels quite nauseous and he hopes his face isn't turning as green as he feels. His stomach is begging him to rush to the bathroom but he can't. He has to eat what Louis made for him. He's worked on it for so long and the least Harry can do is not throw up all over it.

Louis quickly fixes him a plate and sets it in front of him, going to work on fixing his own. Once the plates are fixed, Louis gestures to him to try it first. Harry nervously takes a bite and it's so, so good but it's as if his belly doesn't like what his mouth clearly does because the minute he swallows, his stomach begins churning. He places a hand on it, hidden beneath the tablecloth. He rubs gentle circles just to help it digest. He hears his belly gurgle and clears his throat to cover the noise.

"Well..?"

"I love it, I-" and his stomach can't handle it anymore.

He's mortified as he gets up so quickly his chair falls backwards and holds a fist to his mouth running towards Louis' bathroom. He loses it the minute his knees hit the floor.

Louis sits dumbfounded until Harry gags again and he runs to the bathroom.

"Oh no, Harry. It's the food, isn't it? It really isn't any good?" Louis asks, feeling terrible. 

He rubs Harry's back and puts a cool cloth on his neck.

Harry is so embarrassed but more worried about the fact that Louis thinks it's his fault. Once his stomach settles for a moment, he looks up at the Doncaster lad.

"No, no Louis. It was perfect. The food was so good. I'm so sorry, I've felt sick to my stomach all day."

"Why did you come then, silly?"

"I thought it would pass and you cooked for me, I couldn't cancel after that. But I really think I'd better go home and lie down. Hopefully I won't pass this on to you."

"You can stay here, Harry."

"Louis, if you don't mind I'd really just like to be in my own bed. I'm mortified and I'd really rather be at home."

"At least let me take you home. Niall or Zayn or someone can bring your car to you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Louis drives him home and is even nice enough to tuck him in as he had clonked out during the car ride. He kisses him sweetly on the forehead and exits.

\--

Zayn's laughing so hard he can't breath and Harry is glaring at him. It's not funny, it's SO NOT FUNNY and he's so embarrassed and a little worried. He still feels shit and he knows now something really is wrong with him.

"Shut up, Zayn. I still don't feel good. I'm-look I'm worried. I've been sick for almost two months now and I don't know what's-"

"Wait a minute. You've been sick for two months?"

"Yeah, and I-"

"Didn't you and Louis have sex around that time?"

"A little before but I don't see how that's relevant, Zayn. It's not like I'm still hungover or something."

"I'll be back."

And Harry's a bit pissed Zayn left in the middle of his complaining session but he lets it go as he lies down and falls back to sleep.

He's shaken awake what feels like a second later by Zayn pushing a plastic bag to his chest. He opens it before opening his eyes and his hands grip onto a box. He's confused. He opens his eyes and sees what's in his hands and he's just shocked. Because sitting right in his hands is a pregnancy test. 

And it all makes sense.


	5. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a decision

"3...2...1. Ok Harry. You can look now. Although, mate. You've taken eight different kinds. They can't all be wrong.."

"Shut up, Zayn! Just look for me, alright?!"

"Harry..it's another positive."

Harry falls to his knees in tears because really? This can't be happening to him. He's not even graduated or married or anything. He's pregnant with someone he forces himself to believe is just a fling.

"Harry, it's going to be ok."

"How Zayn? How is it ever going to be ok? I'm having a baby..."

"You're great with kids mate. Let's just take this one step at a time, ok? I'll call and make you an appointment with my mum, yeah?"

He’s suddenly never been happier that Zayn’s mum is an OBGYN. 

"A-alright."

He doesn't argue because how can he? The least he can do is make sure the baby is ok. It might've been a surprise but he still cares. He's just in complete and utter shock. He lets himself be lead back to his bed. 

Zayn quickly makes the call and tells Harry he has an appointment tomorrow at ten AM. Harry nods but he's so in shock he barely registers what he even says. Zayn cuddles him up and the pair fall asleep on Zayn's bed together.

\--

An alarm rings extremely loud the next morning waking both boys. Zayn groans, throwing the device across the room, successfully breaking it but Harry's already up. He's sick to his stomach and he's not sure if it's because of morning sickness or nerves but all he knows is that it's putting him in an awful mood. 

After an hour of sitting at the toilet heaving, he dresses himself and wakes Zayn.

The pair drive to the OBGYN office and Harry is positively shaking. He can't believe this is happening to him. After all the hook ups he's had and this one results in a pregnancy? He can't believe it. The boys sign in and are brought back fairly quickly with the doctor being Zayn's mum.

\--

Louis' a bit worried. He texted Harry last night checking on him and got a response back but he hasn't heard anything from him all day. He just hopes he's all right. He can't believe he's actually falling for someone. He never thought it was possible for him but all he knows is that Harry makes him happier than he ever thought he could be and he just wants to be around the curly headed lad all the time.

He doesn't get much time to think about it though because his coach is positively hounding him at practice. He comes home two hours later absolutely knackered. 

He checks his phone once more to see that Harry still hasn't contacted him. He huffs but decides that maybe he's just busy or still sick or something. Liam comes into his room asking if he wants to eat at the new posh Chinese restaurant two blocks away and though he's still tired and sulky, he agrees.

\--

Harry is-well he can't really describe how he feels. It's official. He's eight weeks pregnant. He still terrified obviously but he's also a bit excited which sort of freaks him out in itself. 

It's just, he saw the tiny speck of a baby on the screen and he heard its heartbeat and he can't help but love it. He's scared but he's decided that he wants to keep the baby 100%. No question. 

He has however, decided not to tell Louis. He's only been "out" with (because he refuses to say dating) him for around two months and he can't force a baby on someone after just two months. He also knows Louis' type. He's gotten to know him for the past few months and he's actually quiet sweet but Harry knows footie players. None of them are ready to settle down, hell Harry himself wasn't ready to settle down either. He's not going to do that to Louis. He knows he's on a football scholarship and he's not going to mess that up. 

He's independent and he doesn't need someone to help him with this. He wants the best for Louis and that means not holding him back from his full potential as a possible professional footie player. He also wants the best for his child and that means not forcing his father to be there when he doesn't want to be. So, he figures not telling him at all will be best.

"Ok, but what are you going to do when he calls you, Harry? You can't just ignore him for the next eighteen years. He's going to contact you. He likes you." Zayn exasperates as he drives around trying to figure out what exactly Harry's stomach can handle for dinner.

"I-I guess I'll just have to break if off with him, Zayn! I don't know, but I'm not doing this to him. This is my responsibility. Nobody lasts forever, anyway. You know that."

"You don't know that you guys couldn't! You're having a kid together!"

"Zayn, stop. You have gaggles of girls coming in and out of our flat so you know that nothing sticks. It's not anything we ever wanted, why should that change just because there's a baby now?"

"Because YOU like HIM! Harry, our way only works when you don't catch feelings and you have!! Not to mention YOU'RE PREGNANT."

"No I don't, Zayn. And you better not tell anyone! And by that I mean you better not say a WORD to Niall."

"Whatever mate. I think you're making a mistake by not telling him."

"Stop it, Zayn. Please...I can't...I can't do this right now." 

Tears run down his cheeks and he's horrified because Harry Styles does NOT cry, ever ESPECIALLY in front of his friends. Zayn pulls quickly into the new Chinese restaurant and cuddles him in. The pair walks in once Harry's tears turn into cravings. 

This pregnancy thing is already making him crazy.

\--

Louis' glad that Liam forced him to come eat because he hasn't thought about Harry. Ok, he has but at least it's over delicious Lo mein and not in his bedroom. He's listening to Liam tell a story about some girl in his Economics class when he sees two familiar heads of hair walk to the back of the restaurant. Louis nearly chokes on his noodle when he recognizes it's Harry and Zayn. He gets up to go over and possibly give Harry a piece of his mind when he sees Zayn grab Harry's hand. 

What?

He backs off quickly, Harry and Zayn? And no, he can't allow this. He decides to walk straight to the table to confront his former lover.

\--

"I promise Harry, no matter what you decide I'm here for you, ok? You're my best mate and I've got you!" Zayn grabs his hand and shakes it. 

Harry giggles wetly and is just about to pull out the sonogram to look again when he hears someone clear his throat from behind him. He looks back and sees Louis standing just feet away from him. He quickly stuffs the sonogram back in his back pocket horrified that Louis might've seen.

"Oh hello, boys."

"Hi Lou!" Zayn says with a smile.

"Oh heyyyy Zack!"

"It's Zayn."

"Whatever. Harry, a word please?"

"Uh. Um y-yeah sure." 

Harry slides out of the booth, arm protectively crossed over his stomach. He knows he's not showing but he still feels like Louis can tell.

"You can drop your arm, I know."


	6. Baby I Loved You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tries to move on

"W-what?"

"I know you aren't sick anymore, you don't have to pretend."

Harry drops his arm slowly, still keeping his hands in front of his lower belly.

"So you and Zayn?"

"Huh? What about us?"

"You're dating him."

"What? No m'not. He's my roommate."

"He held your hand"

"M'going thru a lot right now. He was being a friend."

Louis feels better even if he thinks Harry might be lying because he just wants to believe every word Harry says.

"Oh...well...that's a a relief. I-I've missed you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why have you been ignoring me, Haz?"

"Look, Lou. I just-I don't..I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Wait..what?"

"I just...I don't do relationships and this is just all a little much for me.."

"Wha-Harry, is this because I accused you of being with Zayn? I believe you, Harry! I do, I'm sorry please..."

"Louis, it's not. I just...I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry."

"Harry.."

Harry feels his stomach roll and tears threaten to spill and he has to go. Now.

"I-I've gotta go. M'sorry.." He books it towards the door. 

Zayn pushes past Louis to get to him. Louis just stands in the middle of the restaurant dumbfounded and quite honestly heartbroken. Liam rushes over to him and covers him quickly with his jacket and leads him out the door. Everybody knows Louis around here and he doesn't want anybody making fun of his friend. Louis collapses into Liam's car in tears.

"This...this Liam, is why I don't believe in love."

\--

Harry's been throwing up nonstop since he left the restaurant. He feels so shitty for one, because he can't get his stomach to settle. His baby CLEARLY isn't too keen on Chinese. But two, because he just broke Louis' heart. He hates to admit it but he's broken his own as well. He actually really liked Louis and if he hadn't gotten pregnant, he probably would've liked to continue his time with him. If the two were even a bit older and out of college, Harry probably would've even told Louis about the baby. 

But he can't. 

He just can't do that to Louis. He doesn't want the lad to resent him later on for taking his footie career. He'd rather break his own heart than take away Louis' future. 

He suddenly wants his mum more than anything in the world right now. He quietly sobs when he realizes exams are coming up which will keep him here until spring break. He doesn't want to-but he has to wait until then to tell her.

He knows she'll understand and make him feel better. She won't exactly be happy that he's pregnant out of wedlock but it's not like she'd disown him or anything. 

This is shit. 

Everything's shit and Harry climbs into bed with puffy eyes and a runny nose and does his best to fall asleep.

\-----

A month has passed and it's almost time for spring break. Louis is so ready to have a real break from school and just go on a lad's holiday. He's still pretty hurt about Harry but he's been trying to keep the lad off his mind and instead focus on footie and partying. 

Lots of partying. 

Niall has invited him to a party to celebrate St. Patrick's Day (his favorite holiday) tonight so he decides to go. He secretly hopes Harry's there but pushes that to the back of his head because no-he doesn't need to think of the curly headed lad. 

He doesn't want him.

\--

Harry's twelve weeks and finally feeling a bit more like himself. He only throws up every once in a while when he smells certain smells and he's so happy about that. 

He's otherwise been pretty mopey and he can tell Zayn's tired of seeing him like this. He feels guilty so when Zayn tells him Niall is having a get together for St. Patrick's Day, he agrees to go with him. He can't drink but he figures it'll be fun to see his friends again. He's ignored everyone but Zayn lately so he knows he needs to be a better friend. Zayn promises to take him home early because he's been exhausted lately. He secretly hopes Louis will be there even though he knows the two won't talk. They can't. It's what's best. 

He gets dressed in a green top making sure it doesn't touch his stomach whatsoever. He's not really showing much, maybe just a bit of weight gain but he's so self-conscious anyway. He tries not to think about the fact that he'll be showing big style pretty soon. He's just glad he doesn't have any classes with Louis. He has classes with Niall but he's hoping enough time will have passed that Niall forgets all about him hooking up with Louis. Niall never takes any relationship serious plus he's usually too hung-over in class to notice anything, anyway. 

Zayn calls for him a fourth time and Harry snaps at him. That's been happening a lot lately and he figures it's something pregnancy related since he's usually a very chill guy. 

Despite snapping, he does get in the car with Zayn so the pair can finally leave.

\--

Louis is enjoying tonight. It's just his scene. He finds himself unable to fully commit to enjoying it though with how much he misses Harry. It might seem silly because they'd only hung out for two months but they spent nearly every night together and Louis just-he really liked him-likes him still even and he just doesn't understand what went wrong. He's tried to talk to Niall about it but Niall just shrugs it off saying he hasn't spoken to Harry so he doesn't know. 

His Harry thoughts are actually getting on his nerves and instead of dealing with them, he decides to just forget about him all together. 

He sees a petite blonde in a tight dress in the middle of the party and decides to make his move. Sex. Why didn't he think of it before? The best way to get over someone is under someone else. He goes up behind her and tickles her. She giggles and turns around, putting her hands sloppily around his neck.

\--

Harry walks in slowly behind Zayn. He's a bit nervous. He's never really been to a party not drunk before so this will be weird for him. Niall walks drunkenly over to them, handing out two green colored shots. Harry looks horrified down at the glass and eyes Zayn, terrified.

"Zayn." He hisses thru his teeth and Zayn nods.

"Leave it to me. Any drink that's passed to you, hand to me. I'll drink it and we can pretend you did." Harry nods turning around and secretly gives Zayn the shot. 

He downs both and stumbles a bit.

"This is going to be interesting..." He mumbles under his breath.

\--

He's been there over an hour and already passed Zayn about five drinks. Every time Niall passes him and he doesn't have a drink; the Irish lad passes him a new one. It's getting difficult to hide and Zayn is way passed his limit, stumbling and barely able to speak coherently. Harry's getting a bit worried for him but what's he supposed to do? He can't drink it! It would hurt the baby. 

Despite all this, he's still having a bit of fun hanging out with his friends but he's getting a bit tired. He's honestly pretty ready to go home. What he sees next makes him even more ready to go home. 

Because he sees Louis. 

But not just that, that would've been enough to make him want to leave, but this-this is just unbearable. 

Because Louis is with a girl. 

And not in just a hanging out as friends sort of way, he's kissing her neck like he kissed Harry's. He's playing with her hair like he did with Harry's. And he's pulling and tugging her all the way up to Niall's bedroom and no. This can't be real. 

His eyes well up with tears and he scrambles to find Zayn. He finds him sitting at a table alone with his head down, obviously far over the fun perks of being drunk.

"Zayn..." 

His voice is shaking and he hates it, he hates it so much. He hates that he's letting someone hurt him even if it was his fault.

"Harry, w-what's wrong?" Zayn stumbles to get up but his mind becomes a bit less fuzzy at the site of his best mate's state.

"Lou-Louis. With-with a girl." 

And that's all it takes for Zayn to drag him out of the party. Harry let's himself calm down before driving the two home. He doesn't want to put his baby's life in danger by driving while crying. 

He's able to hold off tears until he's in his own bedroom. Zayn stays for a while but it isn't long before the negative effects of too much alcohol hit him and he's heaving over the toilet. 

Harry pretends he's asleep when he comes back so he won't have to talk about what he saw anymore. All he can say is that Louis is making it easy for him to not tell him about this baby. He feels right in his decision now.

And to think-he almost told him.


	7. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break confessions

Another month passes by in a blur and Harry is sixteen weeks pregnant. 

Exams were tough and he's started to get headaches in his second trimester so studying was absolute hell. He's also had the pleasure of seeing Louis on campus twice now. Once he was thankfully alone but another time, he was with some girl and she was giggling and Harry cried in the bathroom. He tried to blame it on his blaring migraine but really, his heart hurt far worse than his head.

He's starting to show now and he's horrified for when he gets big because for now, he can hide it with a big shirt but it won't be long before it pokes out of anything. When he slouches, it even pokes out of his large tops and he's caught himself on campus showing it. Luckily, no one was around so he wasn't seen.

But now, it's finally spring break and he couldn't be happier. He gets to go back to Holmes Chapel and whereas usually he'd be dreading it, he can't wait to go back. He wants to see his mum and hug her and be fed all kinds of treats while she comforts his broken heart. 

Niall has invited Zayn to go to Ireland with him for the break and guess who else got invited? Louis and Liam. Zayn tried to back out when he heard but Harry pushed him to go, feeling guilty he'd be keeping his friend from such a once in a lifetime trip. 

So, he's headed home alone. He's already told his mum he has big news to tell her and she knows he's been upset so it shouldn't shock her too much. He's still a bit nervous and sort of wishes Zayn could be there for support. 

Or Louis.

But he pushes that to the back of his mind because he doesn't need Louis. He doesn't, he's independent and this is how his life is supposed to go. 

He reaches his parents house around noon. He sighs in relief when he realizes Robin isn't home. Robin is his step dad and he loves him dearly, it's just; this is something he really only wants to tell his mum for now. He walks thru the garage of their mansion of a home and climbs the stairs. He huffs at the top, winded and tired from the hike and without even thinking rubs a bit at his rounded belly. Just as he does, his mum opens the door and looks down at him. She gives him a knowing look and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Come in, Haz. Let's talk."

\--  
So he tells her everything. And he means everything. From meeting Louis, to sleeping with him, to breaking it off, and being with that girl. She hums and listens to the whole story passing no judgment  
.  
"Well, I'm not exactly..surprised, I suppose. I knew you could get pregnant, I just didn't think you..would. Necessarily."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Well, yes darling. You have the gene. I just didn't know you would be...in use of it per se." 

Harry nods. He didn't think he would either. He's so thankful she doesn't judge or yell at him though because his headache has come back full force and all he really wants to do is sleep it off. She lets him nap in peace and after an hour, he comes back feeling more relaxed than he has in weeks.

\--

Louis was a little disappointed when Zayn got on the flight and Harry wasn't with him. I mean he knows they "broke up" and what not but these are his friends too, so why would he feel like he needed to stay home? He questions Zayn the minute he sits down, right directly beside him. Niall is such shit at picking seats.

"He just-he didn't want to come, alright? He's back at home in Holmes Chapel for the break." Zayn snaps and that's another thing. 

Louis is so confused because Zayn is being so rude to him and he doesn't get why because hello? Harry broke things off with him and Zayn is treating him like the bad guy. He's the one with the broken heart here! Although, he'd never tell his friends that so maybe him acting happy is what's setting Zayn off. But isn't Harry happy? He broke it off after all. He must be happy with all his freedom. It's all very confusing but Louis tries not to let it ruin his trip. 

They decide on a night in at the hotel the first night just to rest from the flight and what not. Niall orders pints directly to the hotel room because he's pretty rich so he never even thinks about money the way Louis does. They drink and get pretty pissed. 

Zayn pulls out a joint and everyone but Liam smiles because that's a drug and Liam disapproves of drugs. He's piss drunk but he doesn't want to get high. He still joins the group outside to smoke though and they all gather around a table to smoke and chat.

"So Lou, how's that blonde bird of yours? Super fit!" Niall says. 

Wow does he have any respect at all? Zayn is Harry's best friend! But Niall doesn't think of these kinds of things because he thinks of every hook up as just that-a hook up, a one night affair that leaves no feelings behind because that's the way he lives. 

Louis sees Zayn cut him a look but he's also starting to think that might just be Zayn's face because it hasn't changed since they got here.

"She's alright, I guess. I mean she's just a hook up. Not like I'm gonna wife her up and have kids with her."

Zayn sputters and coughs and the table looks at him oddly.

"Ye alright, mate?" Niall asks, eyes red rimmed and unfocused with just a hint of concern.

"Ehm...uh yes. Sorry yeah, just took too big of a hit.."

"Anyway..Zayn, what's Harry been up to? Haven't seen him in ages." 

Zayn shoots another look Louis' way and he squirms in his seat uncomfortably. This is so awkward, Niall is the shittiest friend, and he’s so oblivious it's ridiculous.

"Um, yeah. He's good. Just been busy with exams and that."

"Well, I miss him. Where's he off at for the break? Bummed he couldn't make it here."

"Yeah..he's in Holmes Chapel with his mum. He just needed some time away.."

"Didn't we all?" Louis mumbles and Zayn glares at him again.

"Zayn, can I get you another beer? You've only had a few." Liam asks.

"Nah, I'm good mate." Zayn found himself unable to drink much since the night he had to pound down both his and Harry's drinks.

"What, are you pregnant or something?" 

And Zayn is sent coughing and sputtering again.

"Bloody hell mate. Maybe you should lay off smoking a bit.." Niall says, looking at the boy concerned. 

Zayn's phone rings and he gives Louis just enough time to see who's calling before he's sprinting inside. 

Harry.

Louis has to physically hold onto the chair to keep himself from listening in but he somehow restrains himself. He does however; hear Zayn's voice sound a bit concerned. 

What is wrong with Harry? 

Louis would be worried except he can't be, because Harry isn't his. He never was. He's so mad at himself for feeling a tug of jealousy in his stomach. He crunches his empty beer can in his hand, throwing it to the floor. Zayn comes out just as Louis gets up.

"Oi mate, what's with you?" Niall asks.

"Nothing, I just. It's nothing, I'm knackered. I'm gonna go lie down for awhile." 

He gets in the bed and tosses the covers over his head. Liam comes in shortly after and Louis' not surprised.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Harry called him, Li."

"So? They're friends, Lou."

"I know, Liam. I just-ugh! I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what's wrong with me. It was only two months! This is crazy." He throws his arms over his face.

"I thought you'd been hooking up with that one girl?"

"She means nothing to me and you know it. She's more of a..distraction." Liam frowns.

"That's not right to do to someone, Louis."

"I know, Liam! But it makes me feel better in the moment, can you not patronize me?!"

"Hey easy, Tommo. I didn't know you liked Harry this much, ok? I thought you were over it."

"I'm not.."

"Well you need to figure it out, Louis. But don't let it ruin your trip. You know as well as I do that you won't be getting a trip like this for a while."

"I know, Li. I'll try." He then gets up to get more beer.


	8. Although I Am Broken, My Heart is Untamed Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two awkward encounters

The end of spring break comes a bit too quickly for Harry. He's just hit seventeen weeks and his belly somehow grew a bit more in just a week. It's cute but he's nervous that more people might be able to tell now. Of course there's not a huge difference from a week ago but his pants and shirts are becoming a bit snug and he's just-so, so scared Louis might find out. 

He's just walking out of his Ethics class when he bumps smack into someone.

"Sorry, mate." 

He freezes because he recognizes that voice. It's Liam. He looks up slowly and smiles stiffly.

"Oh Harry! Hi!"

"I've gotta go."

"No, Harry. Wait please. I need to talk to you about-"

But he's already gone.

"Louis."

\--

Harry rushes home after seeing Liam. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he's scared. He's so scared Liam might've seen his belly. It's not like its truly that well hidden and they bumped into each other. 

WHAT IF HE FELT IT?! 

Tears spring to his eyes and he's not sure why but he's pretty sure it has something to do with Louis. He misses him. It breaks his heart to see him with girls all the time. He knows it’s his fault but it doesn’t make it any easier. And he just really wishes he could've stayed in Holmes Chapel until...oh...maybe the end of his pregnancy. 

He pulls the cake batter ice cream out of the fridge and sits down with a spoon, not bothering to get a bowl. He's pregnant so that means he can eat all he wants. 

He's nearly finished the tub when Zayn walks in from class.

"Haz?"

"Saw Liam today." He sighs, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Jeopardy is on and lately that's all he watches.

"Uh oh..did he see your belly?"

"I don't know. Hope not. If so, Louis' bound to know by now and I'll get a call." He whimpers a bit at that and takes bigger bites out of the ice cream.

"Easy, H. I'm sure he didn't see. Don't worry. Damn it, are you watching Jeopardy again? You're pregnant, Harry. Not 88."

"Hey! It's educational for the babies. SHAKESPEARE!" He yells out, when a question appears on the screen.

"Supposed to say, Who Is Shakespeare, dummy." Zayn playfully rolls his eyes.

"Zayn." Harry freezes, eyes wide.

"What?"

"ZAYN."

"What Harry? What is it?!"

"I NEED pineapple pizza."

"Harry you..what? You just finished a whole tub of ice cream!"

"Zayn, I NEED PINEAPPLE PIZZA. Like bad. Like really really bad. Life or death situation here." 

Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Well order it then."

Harry gets up and walks to the kitchen to get his phone. Zayn hears him order and then a big gasp and a cry. He runs in, expecting the worst. He sees Harry staring wide-eyed inside the cabinet.

"What?? What's wrong?"

"Zayn! We're..we're o-out of cheddar popcorn....." He begins sobbing, actual big fat tears.

"Harry..so?! You JUST ordered pineapple pizza!"

"Yeah AND what do you expect me to eat with it?"

"Um..NOTHING, H. I don't even expect you to eat the pizza with how much ice cream you just ate."

"Zaaaaaaaayn."

"Ugh fine, H. When you finish your pizza, I'll go to the store."

\--

"YOU SAW HIM?!"

"Yeah but before you get too excited we didn't speak. He just sort of..ran off."

"Ugh! Liam! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Because Lou! I'm not the one obsessed with him. You are. If you want him, you're gonna have to go get him yourself."

"Li, I-"

"No, Louis. Call him. Or else move on. This is getting ridiculous. You're no fun anymore. All you do is mope. Be a man and call him. Otherwise, let it go."

Louis decides to let it go. He's a major chicken and can't bring himself to call. He just. He can't. He calls Allison instead. She always gets his mind off things.

-

He goes over to her flat and they begin kissing. It gets pretty heated but Louis can't make himself get into it. His mind keeps drifting to Harry.

She grips for the button on his jeans and he pushes her off lightly.

"Um..what? Lou..I was..."

"It's Louis. And...look, I don't feel so good. I think I better go home and sleep it off. Don't want you catching it."

She pouts but he leaves anyway. Damn it. Now NOTHING can make him feel better. He decides to go to the store. 

Ice cream always helps any ailment.

\--

Admittedly Zayn WASN'T expecting Harry to eat the WHOLE pizza and THEN STILL want the cheddar popcorn, but that's what happened. He shouldn't be surprised by now. 

Pregnancy has made Harry hungry and moody. But, Zayn's a good best mate so he drives to the store for that stupid bloody popcorn. And whipped cream. And avocados. 

Zayn doesn't even want to think of how Harry will mix the three. He's just getting the whipped cream when he hears his name.

"Z-Zayn..."

"Louis."

He begins to walk away quickly but Louis steps in front of him.

"Zayn please..I..I really need to talk to you."

"Ok...what? Make it quick please. I'm busy."

"Zayn..I..I want Harry back."

"Look Lou..he doesn't want a-"

"I KNOW that's not true, Zayn. Please!"

"Look, Harry is going thru some stuff and-"

"What stuff?"

Zayn bites his tongue because he wants to tell Louis so badly. Thinks the boy should know but it's not his information to tell.

"Look, I..I can't tell you. You should talk to him. I don't know. Call him or something."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"Look, I don't know. I'm not him. I like you guys together, for the record. But..I can't help you here. I really gotta go. I'm sorry. Call him."

Zayn rushes out without a second glance. He drives to the flat and opens the door with the bag full of things only Harry could love. 

He smirks when he sees Harry passed out on the couch with a half eaten oatmeal cookie on his rounded tummy.

"Knew it." He kisses his hand and puts it to Harry's tummy, walking to his room. 

He decides not to tell him about the encounter with Louis. He's got enough to deal with as is.

\--

Louis trudges sadly into his flat with his big tub of rocky road ice cream. He wraps himself in a blanket and walks to the couch, turning on the TV.

Of course he couldn't get through to Zayn. Well...he sort of did. Zayn accepted him but told him to call Harry, just like Liam. And he said Harry's "going thru some stuff". That worries him.

What could be going on?

“You're kidding me.." Liam groans, seeing his mopey form.

"Yes, ok? I'm still sad. I saw Zayn at the store."

"And?"

"Told me to call him."

"Wow! What a concept. Why didn't I think of that? Oh wait..I DID."

"He also had popcorn, Avocados, and whipped cream. Guy's got issues."

"Yeah, well he's not the only one. Look if you don't call, I will. I'm seriously sick of you moping.." He grabs Louis' phone from the coffee table.

Louis' looks shocked.

"No...No...Liam. PLEASE. No.."

"Too late, already dialing..." He smirks. 

Louis goes to stop him again but he's held back by Liam's strong arm. And Liam is the equivalent to the Hulk so Louis goes nowhere.

"Hullo...?" Comes a deep, gravelly voice. 

There's sheets rustling in the background and Louis wants to fall thru the floor and disappear because it's obvious he's just woken Harry up. 

He looks at the clock and realizes it's...only 9:30? What is Harry doing asleep at 9:30 at night? What is Harry doing AT HOME at 9:30 at night? 

Obviously Louis' home too but he's heartbroken. He thought Harry would be out on the town with his new single status.

"'Llo..?" He asks again, obviously getting annoyed.

Liam drops the phone into Louis' hand and books it to his bedroom.

\--

Harry's not sure how long he's been asleep or how he even got in his bed. The last thing he remembers is being on the couch with cookies. Zayn must've put him to bed, somehow. 

That or he sleepwalked. 

His phone blaring through the peaceful silence of his bedroom wakes him. He reaches blindly around his bed for it before he grasps his hand around it and answers without bothering to see who's calling. He doesn't actually care who's calling anyway. He's not in the mood to talk he's sleepy.

"Hullo..?" His voice is all sleep mused but he doesn't care. Maybe the caller will get the hint.

No one says anything, he hears some rustling and he huffs in annoyance.

"Llo...?"

"H-Harry...um....hi." 

Harry freezes. Louis. He must've found out about his pregnancy. Liam must've saw his belly and-

"Harry, are you there? It's..it's Louis..I-I just wanted to say I miss you. I..Harry, I'm miserable without you." Harry's heart clenches. 

He's a bit relieved though, because obviously Louis still doesn't know. He's not sure what to do so he does the only thing he can think of-he hangs up.

\--

Louis looks at the phone sadly. He hung up. Well, he did it. He took Zayn and Liam's advice and now-look where it got him. 

He sniffles a bit and crawls back to his blanket and ice cream. He just doesn't get it. 

What did he do wrong?


	9. Don't Wanna Be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a shock and so does Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the ultrasound part of this chapter sounds unbelievable but it HAS actually happened before. Anyway, comment if you liked it(:

Harry's twenty weeks and super excited because today he finally gets to find out the gender of his baby. His mum, sister, and Zayn are coming to the appointment with him and he's positively beaming the whole way there. 

They reach the doctors office and Dr. Malik calls them back. After some good old fashion mum pestering to Zayn, she sets up the ultrasound.

"Belly sure popped out overnight, didn't it?"

It's true. Harry's belly just popped out all of a sudden and now it's all round and he for sure can't hide being pregnant now. He's skipped class this week because of it. He's been trying to figure out ways to hide the bump but it pushes out all of his sweaters, jumpers, and shirts. It's spring now so he can't wear his sweaters, anyway. He's always hot now and barely wants to wear a shirt. He doesn't know what to do. It's not like his belly's huge but he definitely looks pregnant.

"Yeah, it sure did." Anne comes up beside him, tickling his side a bit.

"Alright, babies looks great. Here's the heads..." 

She shows everyone the heads and Anne gasps with tears in her eyes and Harry gasps along with her because HEADS? BABIES?!

"Beautiful...but..wait...twins? " She asks, looking at Harry.

"That's sick mate...TWINS!!" 

Anne looks at Zayn oddly and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"In a good way."

"Here's the bodies...would you like to know the genders? I can tell from this angle if you'd like to know...”

"W-wait...did you say BODIES? As in BABIES? As in TWINS?!"

"Yes..that's right." She beams, "This is odd..it appears that your first ultrasound didn't pick up the second baby.."

"UM YEAH...YEAH. It didn't..."

"Well...it...it appears we're picking up more than one heartbeat. Harry, I'm not sure how this was missed before but...you're pregnant with twins..."

"I-I..what?!"

"Yes, it's very rare but sometimes a baby can be overlooked if they're too small. Your first ultrasound, you were in such early stages that the other baby was not picked up. But there's for sure two in there."

"WHAT?" 

Harry's heart races and he can't-he cannot for the life of him breath because TWINS? He was just getting used to the idea of one. This is-this is CRAZY.

"Mum, how did you overlook TWINS?"

"Well, sunshine, male pregnancies are quite different because the body is so different. It appears Baby A's heart beat might've been beating quite a bit stronger than Baby B's and so the ultrasound didn't pick up on both. But it's true, sweetheart, look. Baby B was hiding a bit from our view." 

And it's true. Right there in front of his eyes, he sees it. Two babies. TWO. As in more than one. He can't believe it.

"Why-why didn't I hear both heartbeats at my other appointments?"

"Well, my guess is that the tech was only looking for one heartbeat so when she found one, she stopped looking for the other. It's all right sweetie. Both babies are perfectly healthy and I know both genders if you'd like to find out."

"Y-yes I would.."

"Ok, love. Let's see...Baby A is...a boy!" And baby B is.....a girl! Congratulations Harry. It's fraternal twins!" 

Harry's so happy but his mind is still reeling. Twins?! He can't believe he's just found out at FIVE MONTHS that he's having twins. When he gets up from the sonogram, he feels a bit woozy. He falls into his mother and she catches him quickly.

"Harry, Harry. Easy there, baby. You've gone pale. Are you alright?"

"I just...m'lightheaded."

"That's perfectly normal sweetheart. You've gotten quite a shock."

He just can't believe it. He's had two other appointments and the nurse never noticed two heartbeats. It would've been nice to know this WEEKS ago.

"That does bring me to another point, dear. You won't be wanting to lie on your back from now on unless for an ultrasound. You're belly will be getting bigger and if you lay on your back it will be crushing all of your organs so you'll feel quite lightheaded if you do. You'll obviously be getting quite a bit bigger than most so I would go ahead and begin buying bigger clothes. But I don't see a reason you can't give birth them naturally as we discussed before." 

She smiles but Harry feels sick. This means he can't hide his pregnancy much longer. Everyone's going to know and he just hopes and prays that everyone doesn't include Louis.

\--

Two hours later and he and Zayn are back at the flat. Zayn is getting ready to go out to dinner with some girl he's met and he's promised to not only bring Harry food back but also to control himself and not bring the girl back to the flat. 

Harry's glad because he's got a terrible migraine. Worse than any he's had so far and he knows it's because of the news from the day but it doesn't make it hurt less. He and Zayn were supposed to go see a movie after with Niall but Harry bailed both because he's afraid Niall will notice his belly and because of how bad his head hurts.

"Last chance, Hazza. You sure you don't want to go to the movies with me?"

"I'm sure, Z. Thanks, I've just got a really bad headache. Don't forget the food though before you go.."

"Hazza, how could I forget? You've sent me six texts already and I haven't even left the house." Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his belly.

He's in a tight pajama top so it pokes through quite well. Zayn rolls his eyes but pats Harry's belly.

"Bye bye, babies. See you and Daddy later." 

He makes kissing noises and finally leaves Harry in peace and quiet. He throws his comforter over his head and buries his pounding head in his pillow. 

Not even ten minutes later, he hears the doorbell ring. He's going to kill Zayn for forgetting his key. He huffs, putting a hand to his back and walking to the door. He pushes his belly out trying to stretch his back out as he answers the door.

"Zayn, m'gonna kill you for ringing the doorbell when you know I have a-" 

He stops mid sentence because Zayn isn't standing at the door. 

"Headache..." He whispers finishing his sentence.

"Louis..?" 

He quickly looks down at his belly, trying to put his arms in front of it to block it, praying that even though his shirt is tight, Louis didn't notice the bump. But it's too late because he's staring down at his belly with wide eyes

"Harry, are you-are you pregnant?"


	10. Before You Leave Me Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis argue

Louis is crazy. He's crazy because he's going over to Harry's house to tell him how he feels. He likes Harry a lot, may even love him and he's tired of wasting time moping about it. 

Harry might have his reasons for not wanting to be with Louis but that doesn't mean Louis isn't going to fight for him. He likes a challenge and maybe that's why Harry intrigues him so much. 

He pulls into Harry's flat, sighing in relief when he sees Zayn isn't home. He has no problem with the guy but he'd really like to do this alone. Plus, he doesn't want anyone seeing him if he gets shot down. 

He's confident until he walks up to the front door. His heart speeds up and his hands start to sweat. He timidly knocks on the door and when no one responds, he gets a bit more confidence and knocks louder. He waits a moment and nearly jumps in glee when he hears the lock turn. 

A head of messy curls opens the door and Louis can tell he's woken Harry but that's not what has him staring wide eyed at the boy. Because poking out from the boy’s pajama top is a round belly. And it's not the kind you get from drinking. Louis recognizes a belly like this. He's seen his mum with it four different times. 

Harry's pregnant.

\--

"Y-yeah, ehm. Yeah I am."

"Is it-shit. Is it mine?"

Harry frantically looks around for a way to get out of this and as he hears Louis ask that question, he realizes his way.

"Ehm...no. It isn't."

Louis heart drops. He's seeing someone else.

"How far along?"

"Five months."

Louis quickly counts back in his head.

"Harry, that's-that's when WE were together." 

He points between the two of them and Harry shakes his head nervously.

"Ehm, I guess but I was with someone else too." 

This is, of course, complete bullshit but he's not going to do this to Louis. He's got too far to go in his life to be tied down to Harry.

"Harry, you-you slept with someone while I was taking you out on all those dates?"

"Y-yeah. I-I told you. I don't do relationships."

"Harry.." 

Louis eyes fill with tears and Harry wants so badly to reach out and grab him but he can't. He's doing this FOR him.

"Are you with this guy?"

"Who?"

"The father, Harry! Are you with the father of your baby?"

"Babies, actually. And no.."

"Babies?! Twins?!? Shit....I-wow. Is this why you broke up with me? Oh Harry..Harry. I really, really like you and I don't care if these babies aren't mine, I want to be with you and I want to raise these babies with you. I can't stop thinking about you and I want you back. I know two months isn't a long time with someone, Curly but I felt something different with you. Something clicked. Please..just give me a chance..." 

And Harry would love to, in theory it would be amazing but he knows that Louis would end up regretting giving up his football career one day and in turn, would resent his family for it. And Harry can't have that. He'd much rather do this on his own and only hurt his own heart and not his children or Louis'.

"Louis, no. That's-it's-that's not something I want and if you thought about it-really thought about it, it's not something you want either. You're young, Lou. You've got a whole life ahead of you. A whole football career and you don't need children holding you back from that. Go live your life, Louis. Enjoy it. I'd really like it if you'd leave...I've got a headache and I need to lie down." 

And Louis can tell, he can just tell that's not what Harry truly wants but at this point he's done all he could do. He's just-he's done.

"Ok, Harry. But just know-I'm not leaving because I want to. It's because you're pushing me away."

Harry's eyes fill with tears and Louis' sure his match but he slams the door behind him anyway.

\--

"He said he wanted to raise the babies with you?!"

"Well yeah, but-"

Harry's been crying on his pregnancy pillow for hours now. Zayn bought it as a joke a few weeks back but he's actually really glad he did because his back has started to feel the strain from his growing belly. 

Dr. Malik was right-lying down is uncomfortable.

Anyway, of course he called Zayn when Louis left.

"Harry, you should've told him! You had the perfect opportunity."

"No, Zayn. I told you. I'm doing this on my own. Louis is not ready. You were with him on spring break and I saw him with that girl."

"You're just looking for reasons to push him away!"

"No I'm not! It's the truth."

"You're driving me crazy, Hazza."

"Whatever. I've gotta go. I need sleep."

"See you soon, tell the babies Uncle Zayn loves them." 

Harry rubs his belly with a smile. He can't wait until he can feel the babies move. He's felt weird flutters in his belly but he isn't sure if it's the babies’ movements or gas. 

Pregnancy is gross, sometimes.

\--

"He's pregnant?"

"Not just pregnant, Liam. Pregnant with TWINS. I-I thought they were mine."

Louis is devastated to say the least. Sure, he was freaked out at first when he saw Harry and his definite signs of pregnancy but he found himself not caring about that at all when he looked in Harry's eyes. He was ready to drop everything and raise a family with the curly headed boy. 

But Harry sent him the first blow with the children not being his and the second, with him not wanting him there at all. It hurts so badly. Louis' been lying in his bed since his talk with the boy and Liam finally came looking for him.

"Well, I mean-isn't it good that they aren't? I mean-you and Harry aren't together and you're going places with your football career and-"

"No, Liam. It isn't. I don't care about football. I wanted to raise those babies with Harry, mine or not. But-he just, he keeps pushing me away and I KNOW, I know that's not what he wants. I don't know what to do."

"Louis, I hate to be harsh but you need to do what I've told you from the beginning, you need to move on."

But Louis can't.


	11. Oww You're Giving Me A Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gains some courage

Two weeks later, Harry and Zayn are out shopping for the babies. Harry actually is getting quite excited now looking at all the tiny clothes his little loves will wear. 

He's moving back to Holmes Chapel with his mum at the end of term and he's sad really. He'll miss London and living with Zayn. He knows he'll still see Zayn all the time but it won't be the same.

"Z, can we go eat now? I need to sit down. My back is killing me." 

Harry's pouting in the middle of the store, with a hand to his back pressing his belly out. It's grown quite a bit in just two weeks and his back is paying for it. Barely anything fits and during his pouting he thinks he better buy more clothes because he's not sure but he thinks he just felt his pants unwillingly unbutton.

He's proved right when he suddenly feels less tightness under his belly. Wow. Twenty-two weeks and he's already busting out of his clothes. 

Zayn frowns, wanting to buy more twin sets. Sometimes, Harry feels like Zayn is having the babies not him, but he nods his head and presses a hand to Harry's back pushing him to the check out counter.

They go to a small cafe across the street. Harry immediately goes to the closest seat and sits down with a groan. He rubs two hands to his belly and widens his legs, slinking down in the chair to get comfortable.

"Wow, don't act all proper in front of me or anything." Zayn laughs, staring at the boy's laid out figure.

"Ugh, shut up. My back hurts and I can't even feel the babies move yet and they're already so heavy."

"So-we need to talk.."

"About?"

"Louis."

"Zayn, NO. I already told you I don't want to."

"I just don't get it, Haz! He says he wants to be with you and raise the babies but you still say no. I know my reasons for not having relationships but you're pregnant, no offense, so what's yours?!"

"You don't have to be in a relationship just because you're pregnant."

"UGH. You're so stubborn! I know that! But you have the perfect guy right at your fingertips, what's holding you back?"

"I've already told you I got hurt in my last relationships."

"That was ages ago Harry. I know that's not the whole story. Why are you pushing Louis away?!"

"Because MY dad, okay?!"

"Robin?"

"No Zayn. My real dad. He....he left us, ok? He left us to go pursue his career. I was seven. It crushed me and I can't have my kids feeling the way I did, ok?! I'd rather them not know their father at all."

"Oh Harry. I-I didn't know, mate. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over it. His loss anyway."

"But just because your dad was like that doesn't mean Louis is."

"I'm afraid it's what he could turn into. You never truly know someone, Z."

They're just figuring out what they want when they hear a familiar Irish holler at them.

"Hey boyos!"

"Hi Ni! You eating here?"

"Yeah, me and the lads."

"Why don't you pull up a table and sit with us?"

And is Zayn crazy?! Harry hasn't told Niall he's even pregnant yet. And who are the 'lads'? For all they know, Louis could be coming! And oh. Ohhh, Zayn totally did this on purpose. Harry's fuming.

"Sure! Thanks! How's it going, H?"

"Good, good." 

Harry scoots his chair as far as it'll go underneath the table to hide his belly.

"There's the boys now. Li! Lou! Come on over, we're sitting with Z and Harry!"

Louis visibly pales and walks slowly over to the table followed by a nervous looking Liam.

"Ehm. Hi everyone." Liam says awkwardly.

"Hi mate!"

"Harry, how are you? I heard the news, congrats."

"What news?" Niall looks confused at Harry.

"This is the first time I've seen him to congratulate him on the pregnancy."

"THE WHAT?!"

"Niall, Harry's pregnant." Zayn seethes, glaring at Liam.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought you knew!!"

Harry lies his head down because is this REALLY happening right now?

"Wow, thought he was just getting fat." Niall cackles; blissfully unaware of the undeniable tension between the other four boys. 

Louis scoots closer to a burrowed Harry.

"H-hi Harry. Are you-um are you ok?"

"Oh. Hm yeah, m'fine. Just a bit embarrassed. And got a back ache."

"Is that normal??"

"Well, yeah. Belly's getting big and that. Y'know."

Louis nods. Harry's belly does seem to be a bit bigger than two weeks ago.

"Look, I'm really sorry Niall asked us over here. We can move if it's making you uncomfortable I just..I didn't set this up or anything. I don't want you thinking-"

"No, Louis. That's alright. I know who set it up. I don't mind you guys sitting here."

"So Harry, who's the lucky guy?" Niall asks. 

Louis looks down because no, he can't hear this. He doesn't want to hear the name of the guy who got Harry pregnant.

"Just some bloke. You don't know him."

"Atta boy, Harry. Probably didn't even catch his name, did ya?" 

Niall's laughing again and Harry's embarrassed again and Louis is SO uncomfortable.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm 5 months, can we drop this now?"

Luckily the food comes out and that shuts Niall up. Harry eats his quite quickly and finishes before the whole table even takes their 5th bite. The whole table stares at him in shock and he looks down once again, in embarrassment.   
\--

Ten minutes later, it's not embarrassment ailing him anymore. It's terrible, awful indigestion and heartburn and he regrets ever eating so quickly. He regrets eating anything ever, actually because his stomach hurts. 

It feels like a giant elephant sitting in his stomach and he keeps getting sharp pains in his sides that he immediately recognizes as gas bubbles and he's MORTIFIED. Because if he were to you know..let the gas out it'd be in front of Louis. Then he'd surely die of embarrassment.

His chest burns with heartburn and he burps quietly and immediately feels the acid burn his throat. He's uncomfortable and would really like to go home but everyone else is still enjoying their food and haven't yet noticed Harry's pain. 

He burps quietly again and the pain is so severe that he puts a fist to his chest and furrows his eyebrows with a moan.

"Harry? Are you-I mean are you ok?" 

Of course it’s Louis asking.

"I-I'm fine."

"Not again...." Zayn sighs and Louis looks at him.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"He's got heartburn. Bloody gets it all the time now, poor lad. Gonna make it, Haz?"

"Yeah I just-I think I'm gonna try and walk it off outside." 

He scoots out from the booth and Zayn watches him with slight concern.

"I'll walk with you!" Louis says, following behind. 

The pair walk out the door and Zayn smirks. He's glad he convinced Harry to get the spicy dish. He and those babies must be in cahoots because that worked perfectly.

\--

"So, does this happen a lot?" Louis asks, looking concerned.

"What? The heartburn? Yeah. Zayn's mum said it sometimes means they have hair." He smiles.

"Zayn's mum?"

"She's my doctor."

"That's lucky to have a friend with a doctor mum. But wow, Hair. That's so cool."

"Yeah. I sort of hope it's curly like mine but, I don't know. I'd be happy either way."

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Both. Boy and girl."

"Wow. That's amazing, Harry. I'm honestly happy for you."

"Thanks, yeah. It's pretty weird but nice. I-owwwww." 

He grabs at his chest again and then rubs a bit at his belly.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah..ok. Don't laugh. But..it's gas bubbles." 

And Louis tries so hard not laugh but a tiny giggle slips out because Harry's cheeks are pink and he's just so adorable.

"Told you not to laugh."

"Sorry.."

They walk for a bit longer until Louis stops.

"Harry. Please just give me one chance. I'm begging you here and I NEVER beg ANYONE Harry. ANYONE. EVER. Please just..just let me take you on one date. Even if it's just as friends! And if you want nothing to do with me after that, I really will leave you alone."


	12. Are We Friends or Are We More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

"So, are you gonna tell him tonight?!" Zayn asks, bouncing on Harry's bed as he searches frantically through his closet for an outfit. 

He said yes to going on a date with Louis, strictly as friends. And now that Saturday has rolled around, he's more nervous than anything. He truly does like the boy a ton. If he's honest with himself, he has since the moment he saw him. But, it doesn't mean he's just going to give him his heart. He's not ready and he's definitely not telling Louis he's the father!

"No Zayn. You know that. I don't even know if we're dating. This is a trial period. I'm not telling him until it feels right."

"Ugh. You're killing me, Harry. You've got to tell him!"

"Shut up and help me figure out an outfit to wear!"

"You like himmmm."

"No I don't, Z! Stop! I just can't fit into anything! Damn it! Why didn't we go shopping for bigger clothes?! That's it. I'm canceling."

"Calm down, Harry. Move. Let Magic Malik do his work."

Harry rolls his eyes but let's Zayn into his closet and lies down on the bed.

"Ughhh. I'm hugeeeeee. When are you babies going to stop tickling daddy and give me a big kick, hm?" 

He rubs up and down his belly. He's huge and it looks like the babies should be big enough to kick him hard but alas he's still just feeling butterflies.

"What about this, Haz? Try this on." 

He throws him a sleek black t shirt and Harry rolls his eyes.

"This isn't dressy!"

"You're pregnant, get over it. Plus YOU said it wasn't a date. It was just a friend thing." 

He winks, and Harry glares at him.

"Just shut up and try it on."

He tries to get up but his belly is making it hard to sit up fully.

"Zaaaaaaayn." He whines. 

Of course, Zayn laughs his pretty little skinny head off and Harry pouts the whole way up but he helps him at least.

He tries on the top and looks in the mirror.

"It's SO tight, Zayn!!!!"

"I knowww. Your wittle belly button is poking out, H. It looks so cuuuuuute." He squeals.

"Ugh. Whatever. I don't have time to try anything else on. Pants?"

Zayn goes back into his closet and digs until he pulls out a pair of Harry's skinny jeans with slits in the knees. Harry jumps up and down until the pants go just below his belly. He's delighted until he tries to pull the button to the hole and they horrifyingly DON'T BUTTON.

"Zaayn!"

"I'm changing my name because of you. Come here." 

He looks around while Harry's eyes become teary.

"Stop, stop crying. Your eyes will be all puffy. Here." 

He bends down and puts a hair tie on the button.

"It's not perfect, but it's your only choice for now, I'm afraid." 

Harry frowns looking in the mirror.

"I look awful." He whispers frowning. 

Zayn runs quickly behind him turning him around.

"You look amazing. Louis will love it." 

He gives him a smile and leans down kissing his belly.

"Stop Z, that tickles." He giggles. 

The door bell rings and he stops promptly. He stares at Zayn.

"Go get the door Zayn!"

"Harry..."

"Ugh. Fine, fine." 

Harry waddles to the door and Zayn squeals.

"What?!"

"You're waddling, H."

"Oh shut up!"

He opens the door and nearly gasps. Louis' stood at the door in a simple white shirt with a blue jean jacket and black skinnies. Harry thinks he's beautiful and suddenly feels self conscious about himself. Louis hands him roses again and Harry blushes.

"Hah, friends date. Riiiight." Zayn scoffs with a smirk walking to his room.

"Harry, you look amazing."

"Stop it. M'huge. I..I had to button my pants with a...never mind. Let's go." 

He blushes and quickly shuts the door behind the pair.

Louis helps haul Harry into his car and takes off towards the center of the city.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I was going to let you decide actually. I figured with your cravings and what not it'd be better for you to choose." Harry laughs and thinks about what he wants.

"Do you mind if we eat breakfast food? I really want some scrambled eggs. Ohh with strawberries. And pickles!" 

Louis scrunches his noise at the random food choices but smiles. Breakfast food sounds nice. 

Anything sounds nice when he's doing it with Harry. 

So, they decide to eat at the high end breakfast bar in the square.

Harry tries not to moan out at the deliciousness of his meal but it's so good. It's just what the babies wanted.

"So how are the babies?"

"They're good. Getting big and that. Doc says everything looks normal and m'on track for a normal natural delivery."

"NATURAL? You mean-no medication?"

"Yeah none, I'd like to do it without it. I want my body to tell me when they're ready to come not a doctor."

"Wow. You're brave. That's the way me mum did it too, though."

"Yeah? And she did okay?"

"Well, she's alive."

"Everyone always asks me about the babies and not that I don't mind but-I'd like to talk about other things as well. Wow, that makes me sound like a shitty parent, huh? I just-"  


Tears spring to his eyes and wow he is mortified.

"No, Harry. Shit. Don't cry, no! It doesn't make you a bad parents at all. We can talk about other things of course!!! Are you planning on finishing out your law degree?" 

Harry sniffles and nods.

"Y-yeah. I've talked to my advisors and I'll be taking online courses when the twins are born and then when they're old enough, they'll stay with my mum while I finish up. My step-dad he-he makes a lot of money so my mum gets to stay home so she'll be able to take care of them."

"Wow Harry. That's really nice. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. How's football?" Louis smiles and Harry knows he's asked the right question.

"It's amazing, actually. My coach told me that scouts are coming to watch my games. Said I have a good chance of going PRO. I can't believe it. It's such a dream." 

Harry's heart sinks a bit. This is why he hasn't told Louis. A baby, well babies actually, will interfere with that and seeing Louis face light up about football, he just-he can't tell him. 

Not tonight, at least.

\--

"I had an amazing time tonight, Harry. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Louis, of course. I had a nice time as well. M'sorry I can only make it through dinner. M'stuffed and the babies make me exhausted, I guess. I'm never actually up at this hour anymore." 

Harry yawns and Louis' heart burst with fondness. As he drives them back to Harry's flat, Harry's almost lulled to sleep. Thankfully, he's able to compose himself and Louis even walks him to the door.

Harry walks in and Zayn magically appears right beside him.

"Wellllllll? How'd it go?!"

"I'll tell you in bed. M'so full and I want to lie down."

"Quite top heavy, aren't we?" Zayn gets pushed. He deserves it.

Harry quickly gets in his pajamas and brushes his teeth. Zayn waits patiently on his bed for him.

"First off, give me my pregnancy pillow."

"Wow. Pregnancy has made you so bossy!" Zayn says with a grin.

"Wanna hear the story? You have to pay a price. Back massage."

Zayn playfully rolls his eyes but gets behind him anyway. He rubs Harry's tense back and he sighs closing his eyes.

"Not so fast, Hazza! YOU have a whole night to tell me about."

Harry groans, Zayn's SUCH a shit. He tells him all about their night.

"Did you kiss him?!"

"No, Zayn. I'm pregnant! It's inappropriate."

"Not when you're pregnant with HIS babies. Did you tell him?"

"You already know I didn't."

"Ugh whatever. You'll have to tell him eventually."

"Not if I can help it. Do it harder."

"Wow. It's a Saturday night and the most action I'm getting is giving you a back massage. Your pregnancy has scared me celibate I think." 

Harry laughs but his breathing soon deepens. Zayn knew it wouldn't be long until it was lights out for him. He rubs Harry's belly and gives a kiss to his curls. He smiles. 

Harry's finally happy.


	13. Let Me Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies kick, Louis and Harry kiss, and names are revealed!

Harry's officially six months pregnant. He and Louis have been spending almost every weekend together. Plus, most week days and Harry has even come to most of Louis' games. It tickles Louis to death when he does, belly leading the way and sticking out so far that he absolutely has to sit in the front row. He hasn't come to the last two due to how big he's getting. His back hurts constantly and it's actually brought him to tears a few times. 

Which is where he is now. He and Louis are lying in his bed while Louis rubs furiously at his back. He's got big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and he's so, so miserable. The pain is awful. He knows it's from having to go to all his classes today so he's not worried, but it doesn't make the pain any more bearable.

"Shit, Haz. Is this normal?"

"Y-yeah. I called the doctor. She said as long as I wasn't bleeding or anything which m'not. It's just the weight of m'belly."

"You have gotten quite big. But in the cutest way." 

And Louis isn't lying. It's amazing how much difference two weeks makes but it has. Harry's belly is big, to say the very least and Louis knows how much it must hurt.

"Why don't you try and nap, love? Maybe it'll help. I'll put the heating pad on it and keep massaging. Let's get your pillow, yeah?" Louis asks him, already pulling his pregnancy pillow to him. 

Harry nods because he is quite exhausted from school. He rubs his eyes tiredly with his fist and in minutes, he's fast asleep. Louis smiles down at him and rubs his back for a few more minutes before he gets up to make something to eat for the pair when Harry does awaken.

-

Harry isn't sure how long he's been asleep and he's also unsure of what has woken him, at first. He realizes soon enough when it happens again. He feels a weird movement in his belly and he tiredly moves the covers away from it to get a better look. He feels it again and lifts his shirt. He then not only feels it, but also sees it. His skin juts out for a moment and that's it. 

That's one of his babies kicking. 

He then feels another set of kicks. Then both kicks together and-both his babies are finally, finally kicking.

"LOUIS! LOUIS!!!!"

Louis comes running as fast as he possibly can and his face is fear stricken.

"HARRY! What's wrong? Are you ok?!"

"Yes, Louis! Yes! Yes! The babies-they're kicking!!!!" His eyes fill with tears as he feels it again.

"NO WAY! NO WAY HAZ! Amazing! Can I-can I feel? Please Harry!" 

Harry nods and sniffles and then Louis' hands are on his belly. Both babies kick out excitedly and Louis looks amazed.

"Harry! The babies are kicking!"

"I know, I know! I feel! Holy shit, Lou. They're really alive in there."

"Yes, they are! This is. Wow Harry, I'm just-I'm so happy."

"Me too."

They feel the babies kick around for an hour until they settle a bit. They then just sit on Harry's bed, cuddled up a bit.

"How's your back?"

"It feels a bit better now."

"Harry, and-please don't feel like you have to say yes to not hurt my feelings but, can I-would you mind if I kissed you?" 

Harry beams and grabs Louis' face kissing him first. Louis melts into the kiss and nothing's ever felt more right in each boys’ heart. They pull apart minutes later, breathless.

"Louis, I have to tell you something. The bab-" 

Louis' phone rings loudly from the side table and he breaks his gaze with Harry to check who's calling.

"Oh shit. I have to take this. Hold that thought, it'll only be a minute."

It isn't only a minute. It's thirty actually and then Louis' out the door. It's a scout and they want to speak to Louis! He's overjoyed and Harry is too. 

But, he was about to tell Louis about being the father but the phone call cut him off. And it being a scout was just icing on the cake. 

Harry takes it as a sign not to tell Louis once again.

\--  
"So, are you going to tell him?"

"Are you going to ask me this every time we talk?"

"Yes, are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"You're killing me."

"These babies are killing me." 

Harry shifts uncomfortably on the couch. This is a fight he and Zayn have every morning. It's been two weeks since he kissed Louis for the first time since they had sex. He's twenty-six weeks and still hasn't told Louis. Of course the scout was completely amazed by Louis and there's talk of him going pro after college. 

Harry's happy for him naturally but he can't help feeling that puts an expiration date on their relationship. Despite his desperate attempts, he's gotten quite attached to Louis. 

Alongside his emotional woes, physically he's well, huge. Thankfully it's just in his belly so he's not worried about slimming down after the babies are born but it's murderous to his back. He's always hot which is not good because it's spring so it's not like it's very cold outside. Well, technically for everyone but himself it's still a bit chilly but for Harry he might as well be melting in the middle of a desert. 

He still has to go to all of his classes and he's absolutely miserable during. The desks are obviously not made for a pregnant person, let alone someone pregnant with TWINS. The desks cut into his belly and he's had to give up and just turn sideways in them now. But he can't skip. No matter how bad he doesn't want to get out of bed every morning, he has to. Because you can't just not go to classes when you're trying to be a lawyer. It doesn't work like that. You either go or you fail. That's it. 

He's already missed quite a few times because he's just been too miserable to go, so he's a bit behind anyway. Louis' making it all right though. He's been bringing Harry food at all hours of the night and Harry's even thanked him with, well sex, ok? It's not like he hasn't already had it with him and he's already pregnant. He still feels guilty somehow though. Like his babies are getting poked in the head or something. But it just feels right. It doesn't feel like sex with Louis. It's cheesy but it feels like LOVE MAKING. He still doesn't trust the boy fully but his hormones are getting taken care of. 

Louis' not the only one who warms his heart however. Unfortunately so does heartburn and that's where he's at two hours later. He and Louis are lying in his bed, Harry propped by two pillows while he rubs a fist to his chest studying for one of his Law Exams while Louis rubs circles into his belly. Occasionally, Louis coos to his tummy, which makes the babies go absolutely crazy. And Harry loves their kicks, he really does but the bigger the two get, the rougher their kicks are. It actually takes his breath away sometimes and wakes him every night. And one of the twins stays in his rib constantly and it's so uncomfortable, Harry could scream. Even worse is when they both snuggle in.

"Louuuuuis. Stop making them so excited. I'm trying to study and I can't exactly do that when I'm struggling to breath." 

He presses down near his rib as a foot or hand is caught in his lower rib. Louis smiles.

"Stuck in your rib, again? I bet it's the girl. I bet she wants to snuggle as close as she can to your heart." 

Harry's heart flutters a bit at that but then the foot is kicking and ouch. Harry doesn't feel like she's trying to snuggle his heart at all.

"Or she's trying to kill me."

"Baaaaaaabe. I'm bored. Can't you take a break?"

"I've already taken a break. Six actually. Five to take a wee and once to kiss you. You know that."

"But Haaaarrrrry."

"Louuiiiiiiis."

"Fineee."

Louis is silent for all of five minutes before he gets an idea. He smiles ruefully and sticks a finger lightly into Harry's belly. Almost immediately, he feels a kick back. He tries again just to make sure it wasn't a fluke and it happens again.

"Harry! Every time I poke you, one of them kicks back!"

"Yes, Lou. I feel that."

Louis tries it four more times before he cocks his eyebrow with another idea. He lifts Harry's shirt a bit to expose his skin and puts his lips to the side of his belly. Harry shivers at the air on his exposed belly. Louis presses in slightly and makes an exaggerated kissing noise. He gets lots of action that time and Harry huffs.

"What?" Louis asks.

"Both of them are fighting for space near you now." He arches his back and presses around on the side of his belly next to Louis' mouth, "They're both on one side."

Louis lifts Harry's shirt and laughs. Because sure enough, Harry's rounded belly is misshapen, the side closest to Louis is sticking out far greater than the opposite side.

"Oww. I need two of you so they can even out. This feels weird."

He furrows his eyebrows, pushing into the side again before giving up and throwing his books down.

"Why am I even trying? I'm not going to get any type of good studying done while you’re around."

"YAY!!!" Louis screeches and high fives Harry's belly lightly. 

He thinks he probably high five'd at least close to one of the babies hands.

"Yeah, yeah. You win. Now go get me some fruit."

"Yes master."

"Sprinkle the apples in honey! And make sure you put salt on the blueberries." 

Louis scrunches his nose but this is nothing new.

"How could I forget?"

He did forget once. Harry cried for thirty minutes so yeah. He won't be forgetting again any time soon. 

Once snuggled back up with a large bowl of fruit, Louis turns on a random movie on Lifetime and cuddles back up to Harry. He kisses his temple and watches the boy eat. The bowl is perched on his belly and it moves in waves every so often as the babies move about inside of him. It's the coolest thing to Louis and he's so glad he's here for it even though they aren't his.

"So Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry asks lazily, eyes near to closing, ready for a nap after his big snack. 

And he does mean big because Louis put the fruit in a popcorn bucket and Harry ate all of it.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Mmm. Yeah actually..think I know what M'gonna name them already."

"Yeah? What?"

"Well...I'd like to call the boy Zayn. He's just been so helpful through this whole thing and I'd just like to give him back something, y'know? Plus I've adored the name since Zayn introduced himself." 

Louis feels himself get a bit jealous but he can't deny Zayn's undying support to the curly headed lad. Plus, it is a really cool name.

"I think he'll love that, Harry. That's amazing. And for the girl?"

"Ok don't judge me because it's a bit different but-for the girl I like Capri. It's an island in Italy that my family and I used to go on holiday to every year. It's where my mum met Robin, my step dad. It's where I took my first steps and it's the first vacation I can ever remember. It's special to me." 

Louis grins widely.

"I love it. I really do. It's beautiful. Just like she will be." 

Harry blushes at the compliment.

"Hmmmm. Make them settle down." He begs, pointing to his active belly.

"How do I do that?"

"Sing to them. T's what I always do. They like that." 

Louis bites his lip nervously. He loves to sing but he's not super confident in his voice. His mum has told him he's got a great voice but he's never sang in front of anyone else.

"Ok, Harry. I'll try." He begins singing Isn't She Lovely to the babies and Harry's eyes fill with tears. 

Louis' voice is angelic and he wishes he could hear it every minute of everyday.

"Louis..your voice is amazing. How come you've never sang in front of me before?"

"I just...I'm not very confident."

"You should be. It's beautiful. Have you thought about doing anything with music after football?"

"Well...yeah. Actually. I'm studying music. I'd...I'd like to open my own studio someday. I doubt it'll happen because my family doesn't have much money but, yeah. It's my dream. It's funny..no ones ever actually asked me what I'm studying before..most only care that I play football.."

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Louis. Money has nothing to do with it." 

Louis hums and sings again. The babies are lulled to sleep almost instantly and not long after, so is Harry.


	14. The One You Take Home to Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry's mum

"I'd like you to meet my mum."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I mean. I've told her about you and she'd like to know who you are."

"I-okay, Harry. If that's what you want."

Harry's twenty eight weeks now, just at seven months and his mum has been begging to meet Louis. He finally caved and agreed on the promise that she would NOT bring up that he was the father. She huffed a bit, just like Zayn but agreed.

"She's like us to come to lunch this weekend. Sunday, if you're free."

"Yeah, sure. Of course. I've got a game Saturday but I can make it on Sunday."

"Ok great. I have a doctors appointment Friday but I'm heading home after."

"Harry can I. I mean-I could go with you if you want. Y'know, for support."

"Oh...um. Okay. If you'd like to...I mean no pressure or anything. I would like someone to go with me. I have the glucose test and m'a bit scared and Zayn can't go because he's going to some art thing.."

"What's the glucose test?"

"It's a test to make sure I don't have diabetes."

"Wouldn't you know already if you had diabetes?"

"Well yeah, but sometimes you can get it just while you're pregnant so I have to get my blood checked. And I can't eat before because it'll mess with the test so I'll need a distraction."

"Well, I'll be there." He scoots down to Harry's belly and rubs at it.

"Would you like that, babies? Would you like me to come hear all about you and hold daddy's hand thru his test?" 

The babies kick out at him and he giggles. He kisses Harry's belly and blows a strawberry onto it. Harry giggles like mad and Louis beams.

"What?"

"Felt so weird!" He giggles again and Louis scoots back up, kissing the boy's curls.

\--

Friday rolls around quickly and Harry finds himself being shaken awake at an ungodly hour by Louis.

"Mghhhh stoooop." 

He didn't get any sleep last night as both babies were full of energy due to Louis stuffing him with sugar before bed.

"Sorry, Curly. Gotta get to your appointment."

"Fineeee. Fix me breakfast."

"Can't do that, H. You know that." 

And ugh, yes. Harry knew that but forgot. He turns grumpily away from his pregnancy pillow and tries to sit up. He tries six or seven times before Louis is rushing over with a giggle and helping him up.

"So big. So bloody uncomfortable." 

It's true. Harry seems to keep growing by the day. His belly sticks far out in front of him and Louis is so confused how he doesn't just fall straightforward. But he doesn't and Louis is super thankful. 

Harry gets ready sluggishly and gets in the car without a word. Louis can tell he's grumpy and hungry but HE's bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Do we get to see the babies today?!"

Harry pinches his nose and nods.

"Yeah, think she said it's time for another ultrasound."

"Amazing. Amazing Harry it really is!"

"Ughhh. I don't feel good. M'hungry."

"I know, love. Just a bit longer you'll see!"

They pull up to Dr. Malik's office and get out. Harry is brought back fairly quickly and given a sugary drink to test his glucose levels. He drinks it and sticks his tongue out in disgust after.

"Not so good?"

"It's not the worst. But not my favorite either."

The pair is brought to a room for Harry's exam and wait. Louis sees Harry's belly moving like crazy.

"Wow. They're hyper this morning."

"It's the sugar." 

Harry rubs at his belly soothingly but it's no use. Those babies can’t handle sugar because they are going wild.

Dr. Malik comes in shortly after and first checks Harry for any dilation. Louis is asked to step out at that part but they are both thrilled to hear that he isn't dilated at all which means he can go ahead with his plans for a natural birth.

"Now is a perfect time to do an ultrasound as I see they are pretty hyper from the drink." Dr. Malik says with a smile.

"Yeah, they are pretty jittery."

She walks them back to the ultrasound room and sets the machine up. Harry hisses at the cool gel and she apologizes, putting the device on his belly. 

Immediately two heartbeats are heard loud and clear in the room and Harry sighs in happiness. Next, two bodies show up kicking and punching everywhere. Capri is even sucking her thumb and both boys aww. They are both fully formed and actually look like babies.

"Wow." Louis says, just watching in amazement.

"Yes, so as you can see they are doing marvelous, Harry. They're actually measuring a bit ahead so that's a great sign! You're doing everything correct, darling."

"Thank you!" He squeals, eyes still locked to the screen.

"Now get your blood checked and they'll have the results for you immediately. And tell my crazy son to come home once in a while. I'd like to see him before he's completely an adult." She laughs and he nods. 

He gets his blood checked, nearly passing out (he hates getting blood drawn) and passes the test. He's thrilled, mostly because this means he can eat finally. 

Louis takes him to an Italian eatery and Harry absolutely inhales his food. He then drops him off, kissing him bye before driving quickly to practice.

\--

When he finishes practice two hours later, he calls Harry to make sure he made it safely to Holmes Chapel.

"Hello?" Comes a miserable voice on the other end.

"Harry?! Are you all right? Did you make it home?"

Harry moans.

"Nooo. I haven't even left yet. I've been in bed. I ate too much and now I'm regretting it. My food won't digest and it hurts."

"Gas bubbles?"

"Gas bubbles." Harry confirms, and Louis can feel Harry's embarrassment through the phone.

"Need me to come over?"

"Absolutely not. I can deal with this on my own, thank you. I'm just gonna nap. I'll let you know when I make it over."

Harry does eventually make it three hours later and Louis sighs in relief no longer having to worry about him driving there.

\--

The next morning, Louis is up early for his game. He calls Harry wanting to talk to him before. He's always his lucky charm and him being back home doesn't change that. He curses when he realizes how early it actually is, but Harry answers before he can hang up.

"Llo?" Comes a sleepy reply and Louis grins so wide, his cheeks hurt.

"Hi, Curly."

"Not that I don't like hearing your voice but why are you calling me this early? What time is it even?"

"It's 6:30 AM, love."

"Bloody hell." Louis giggles.

"I'm sorry, I just knew I wouldn't play well if I didn't call and hear your voice."

"You're cute but m'tired."

"Alright, H. I'll let you go then. Sleep good, ok?"

"K. Good luck on your game. Lemme know the score."

"Will do."

He hangs up and finishes getting ready.

\--

"He's meeting your mum?!"

"Yes, Zayn."

"Lucky prick. Your mum is fit!"

"Shut up!!!"

"She is. So, I mean you're obviously gonna tell him this weekend then, right?"

"No Zayn!"

"HARRY. He's meeting your FAMILY. You obviously KNOW he's going to stay now. WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!"

"I don't know that for sure. And at this point, he'd be so pissed off if I told him!! He'd think I've been lying to him for months."

"You HAVE been lying to him for months. So what you're just not ever going to tell him?"

"I've gotta go. Mind your own business!!"

"You know you love me."

"Only because I have to."

"Tell him, HARRY EDWARD! Bye."

He hangs up and huffs, rubbing at his belly as he watches his mum make pancakes. His mouth is positively watering and he can't wait until they're done.

"He's right, you know."

"Mum, I'm not talking about this anymore."

"It's your life, sweetie. I just think you're not making a good choice here."

"I'll be the judge of that."

\--

Gemma comes over two hours later and absolutely gushes over Harry's ever growing belly. She rubs and squeals at it until the babies are going absolutely mad inside. Harry glares at her but he knows he'd do the same if the roles were reversed.

"So how are you doing, darling? You look wonderful." His mum asks when they're all sitting down.

"Thanks, I just wish I felt it. M'exhausted all the time. And my back never stops hurting and the heartburn is intense."

"All part of the magic, dear."

"Yeah, yeah. So I've heard."

Louis calls him an hour later to tell him that their team has won and the scout has officially started talking teams with him. Harry is so happy for him but he can't help the bit of pain his heart feels when he talks of teams. He knows most of them are London teams but there's a small possibility that he could go to one of the other teams around. It's all about who's paying more and that terrifies Harry. 

He's too attached now and he's afraid of losing him. He goes to bed not long after, still knackered from the drive. Gemma makes fun of him with it only being 8:00 PM but his mum fixed entirely too much dinner and he wants to get to sleep before the heartburn kicks in.

\--

The next day, he's woken up at the crack of dawn by kicks. He's not surprised and just sleepily wipes his eyes and rubs his belly a bit. He then realizes what today is. Louis is meeting his mum. 

He slowly gets up with the help of the sheets and the side table and waddles to the bathroom. He takes a bath because he's too nervous to try a shower without help and gets the rest of the way ready. He eats a small, well small for him, breakfast and watches the clock.

Louis shows up thirty minutes later and Harry waddles as fast as he can to the door. His mum beats him of course and opens it with a smile.

"You must be, Louis." She smiles.

"You must be Harry's mum."

"Call me Anne, dear."

\--

"I just don't want a name that sounds too old! GiGi makes me sound young and hip."

"Mum..." Harry groans but he's smiling. 

He's so happy because his family loves Louis, and Louis loves them. It's been a day of laughs and tons of food and that means Harry's in an exceptionally good mood. He's told his family the names of the twins and they are so happy about them. His mum even cries over Capri, which sends Harry into tears. Louis comforts him and everything just feels right. Gemma decides she'd like to take the pair out for dinner and shopping so they agree.

They've been shopping for two hours and Harry's never been more miserable. He has to stop multiple times because his back is killing him. He also has severe heartburn from lunch and he has to swallow back acid. 

He tries to keep a happy face on but it's just not happening. To make matters worse, both Capri and Baby Zayn (he has to call him that to clarify) are stuck up in his ribs and he's probably pushed them down a total of ten times with no luck. 

Louis senses his discomfort and rubs at his back.

"Doin' ok, Curls?"

"Honestly-no. I feel miserable and I'd really like to sit down. Capri and Z are really high up in my ribs and I'm not comfortable. I think my feet are swelling." 

He lifts them and Louis nods in confirmation. They do look a bit like they're puffing his boots out a bit.

"Why don't we head back? We can grab dinner on the way."

"But I feel bad. I never get to see my family and Gemma's having so much fun looking for the babies..."

"Love, that doesn't matter. She can shop anytime. You need rest. Hop up. Let's go."

Gemma of course understands immediately and is more concerned for her brother than for shopping. They grab McDonald's on the way home and Harry grumps about it not being healthy but Louis and Gemma just ignore him.

\--

The next morning, they leave for school bright and early. Harry cries all the way home and Louis' never felt worse for him. He buys him a cupcake at the bakery he used to work at and that settles him a bit.


	15. Your Mum Calls Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis' mum

"Harry, I'd like you to meet MY mum."

"What? Louis...but I'm..I'm pregnant."

"Yes, so?"

"But...."

"Harry she won't judge you. She wasn't married when she had me. That sort of thing doesn't matter to her."

"Well.. all right if you're sure.."

"Never been more sure, darling."

"Alright.."

Harry's thirty weeks now and he's even bigger than before. He's so nervous about meeting Louis' mum and family because-he's pregnant and HUGE. And you don't want to meet your er-boyfriend's, he guesses? Mum PREGNANT for the first time. Plus, Doncaster is quite far and he isn't looking forward to being in the car long but he wants to make Louis happy, so he agrees to it.

They leave on Thursday evening because Harry's classes got canceled Friday due to a law seminar for all the professors and Louis could care less about skipping his classes. Harry pushes his seat back all the way and lays it back accordingly. Louis feels bad about making him be in the car but he'd really like his family to meet Harry. He's already told his mum he's pregnant so she won't be shocked when he arrives. Louis knows it would hurt Harry if she were.   
His mum, Jay, is actually so proud of her son for stepping up even though the children are not his. That's just the person Louis is. He hasn't always known this, but she has. 

They've been driving for an hour when Louis hears a groan emit from Harry. He looks to him and gasps. Harry's face has gone rather pale, nearly green actually and he's taking large deep breaths while he rubs his comforting circles into his stomach. Louis sees the twins kicking out and it makes Harry groan again.

"Harry..?"

"I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

"It's probably not a good time to tell you this but I get pretty car sick in the passenger seat nowadays.”

"Yes, it would've been nice to know before, Haz! Are you gonna be ok?"

"I don't know..I feel pretty sick.."

"Are you gonna throw up? Do I need to pull over?"

"If you care about your car at all, I would."

"I really don't care for this shitty car but I do for you! I'm pulling over. Hold tight." 

Harry hugs his belly leaning forward with another groan. Louis pulls safely to the side of the road and Harry gets out waddling back and forth rubbing soothing circles on his belly.

"I-I think m'ok now." Louis looks at his still pale face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Louis turns to get back in the car when he hears a gag. He turns quickly and sees Harry heaving onto the ground.

"Maybe not.." He groans, throwing up everything in his stomach before it finally settles. 

Louis helps him back in the car and lies his seat all the way down. Harry turns to his side and closes his eyes.

"Shit, Haz. I feel so bad. I wish you would've told me! Here.." 

He wets a napkin with his water bottle and puts one on his neck. He wets another and puts it on his forehead.

"Thanks..sorry 'bout that." He breaths, pinching his nose taking deep calming breaths.

"No! Do not apologize, Curls. It's my fault. Can you make it? It's only about another hour and a half..."

"I guess so.."

"Try and sleep. I won't drive until you are so maybe you'll feel better." 

He falls asleep quickly and Louis tries to drive quickly but ten minutes before they arrive, he gets sick again. He brushes his teeth because he's so embarrassed to meet Louis' family after puking for a day and gets back in the car.

They finally arrive at Jay's and Harry all but kisses the ground when they do. Jay opens the door and pouts at him.

"Motion sick? I had that when I was pregnant with Louis." 

And Harry's shocked that she hasn't even blinked an eye at him being pregnant but he's so glad. He's in no mood to explain things. Plus, it would all be a lie and he doesn't want to lie to this woman. She seems so nice. 

The pair gets settled in and Louis suggests they take a nap. Harry doesn't want to, feeling extremely rude but Jay waves them off saying she needs to finish cooking anyway and the boys head upstairs.

\--

Harry is awoken by gaggles of screaming girls.

"Sorry. I've got a lot of sisters." Louis mumbles into his pillow. 

Harry wipes his eyes tiredly and nods.

"Let's go meet them, then." 

Louis helps Harry down the stairs and the girls, plus one small boy, Harry notes, run to Louis hugging him. They look at Harry and the two oldest, Lottie and Fizzie, Louis briefed him on their names, look at him questioningly but smile.

"You must be Harry."

"Yeah, that's me."

"How far along are you?" The blonde asks.

"I'm nearly 8 months."

"Wow, that's a big baby." The brunette says with a laugh. 

Harry covers his belly, a bit embarrassed and Louis glares at her.

"Ehm. It's actually two. A boy and a girl."

"Awwww!" The blonde says walking closer, "May I?"

"Of course." 

She rubs at his belly and one of the twins kick out. She laughs and waits for it again. The brunette quickly follows her lead and the babies begin kicking up a storm.

"Wow. They're strong!"

"Y-yeah." Harry says with a small look of discomfort.

"Here darling, why don't you sit down? I know how uncomfortable those twin kicks get. Had two myself." She says with a smile. 

Harry's so thankful and sits quickly. Dinner is served quickly after and Harry tries not to eat like crazy in front of Louis family but it's so good.

The twin girls, Phoebe and Daisy, sit on either side of Harry.

"Your belly is big like mummy's with Doris and Ernest." One smiles and Harry nods.

"Yeah, m'having a pair myself."

"Wow. You're pretty." The other says and Harry blushes.

"Thank you."

The rest of the dinner consists of Harry talking about the babies. He adores Louis' family and he's so glad to have come. He's so exhausted by the time dinner is over and he feels so guilty but Jay has none of that and leads him quickly back up to bed. Harrys so thankful she's had twins so she understands him. He falls asleep immediately with a big smile on his face.

Louis smiles at his mum when she comes back down the stairs.

"What do you think?"

"He's absolutely lovely, dear."

"I know, I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone, mum. I mean you know how I've been. But he actually cares about me. Like more than football Louis."

"I see that, love. I really do. And what do you think about these kids? I mean how do you feel about them being someone else's?"

"Well, it was weird at first but now it's like I could care less. I love Harry so by extension, I love his kids."

"Have you two talked about the real father?"

"Well, no. Harry's very secretive about him which is understandable. It sounds like a one night stand is all."

"Hm. I'm just glad you're happy, Boo. And he's so good, Lou. Please treat him right. He obviously needs you." 

Louis heart swells at that. He loves feeling needed by Harry. It's such a foreign feeling for him considering he's never cared if anyone needed him or not.

"I hate to go to bed so soon after arriving mum but Harry-"

"Boo bear, stop it. Go to him. You know we don't mind!"

Louis leaps up the stairs and reaches his bedroom in record time. He walks in quietly and nearly melts seeing Harry all cuddled up in his childhood bed. He lets out a small snore and Louis races to the bed, aching to be near him. He cuddles up behind him and puts a hand to his belly. He smiles just thinking about his future with the curly headed boy. 

Harry stirs beside him and turns over blinking himself awake. He furrows his eyebrows and Louis leans down to kiss him.

"Sorry H. Thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Woke up because m' a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh no, love. What's wrong?"

"I just-I don't know. I just usually have my pregnancy pillow but I forgot it." Louis pouts but then grins with an idea.

"I'll be your pregnancy pillow."

"Louis.."

"No Harry, really. Put your belly on me. I'll sleep on my back, I don't mind. I just want you to be comfy and get some sleep. You've had a long day."

"Well I-"

"Stop fighting me on this, Harry. And I thought I was stubborn." 

Harry rubs his eyes sleepily and nods. He lies with his belly touching Louis and nuzzles his head into his shoulder. He sighs in relief and Louis grins.

"Like your family, Lou. They're so loving."

"If I'm honest, I was a bit embarrassed to bring you here because..y'know..your house is massive, Haz. And mine well it's just, average. It's quite small actually and-"

"Stop it. It's perfect. It's homey and there's so much love here. What does it matter the size?" 

Louis smiles. He's always been embarrassed of his home. It's not that it's a dump or tiny or anything it's just an average house and with him being a footie player, people just expect him to be rich. It's not the case.

"That's why I want to go pro, yeah? To give back to my family. They're everything to me." 

Harry's heart lurches. Exactly, he can't take that away from him.

"H? You asleep?"

"No..sorry. Just thinking."

"Are the babies asleep?"

"Guess so. For once."

"You going back to sleep?"

"Can't all of a sudden."

"I know something that could put you to sleep..." He smirks. 

Harry blushes but nods. And Louis is slow to undress Harry. Harry stops him at his top, embarrassed.

"It's just. It's big."

"It's beautiful." He lets him take it off.

"I won't hurt you will I? I mean this isn't bad for them, right?"

"No, Doc said it was fine. I'll let you know if I'm in any pain."

So they do. And Harry doesn't stop him. They finish up and drop back down to the bed.

"I'm exhausted now.." Louis mumbles. 

Harry nods sleepily into his neck. He kisses the top of his curls and turns his head to fall asleep.

Not even ten minutes later, he feels a weird sensation on his stomach. He's half asleep and confused but he figures it out when Harry whimpers.

"They're awake." He mumbles and Louis nods.

"Sing?"

Louis begins singing "Skinny Love" and Harry scoffs.

"Skinny Love, really?"

"Not every song is to you! It's for the babies!"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No! Harry, NO. You know I'm not." 

Tears roll down Harry's cheeks and Louis' stomach drops.

"HARRY! Please. It was a joke. You're perfect."

"I'm so bloody big! I'm so done with this pregnancy."

"H, I know. It's almost over."

"It's just uncomfortable."

"I know, I know. Shh. Here babe, let me sing to them. It's my fault they're being rowdy."

"M'kay." 

Louis starts "Skinny Love" again hesitantly and to his relief, Harry settles down and closes his eyes. He's asleep in minutes and Louis makes sure before he bends down putting both hands on Harry's belly.

"Hi little loves. I've heard you can hear me now. I'm Louis. I'm your daddy's boyfriend I guess? Probably should discuss that, yeah? I want you to know that whereas I'm not your real father, I still love you as if I am. I love watching your daddy glow and get big with you inside of him. He looks so amazing even though he feels shit a lot. Your daddy is the strongest person I know. You're going to have such a good life. Would you mind settling down so your daddy can get some much-needed rest? He's out like a light right now but I think if you keep causing a ruckus he'll wake up again." 

He feels a kick to his palm and purses his lips.

"Heyy! I told you to settle down. That was probably you; wasn't it Zayn? Figures with who you're named after." 

He sticks out his tongue playfully. The action in Harry's belly eventually comes to a stop. Louis kisses his belly lightly, careful not to wake him and puts his hand in Harry's curls, scratching lightly. It doesn't take him long to follow Harry's lead and drift off.


	16. Showers That Are British

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's surprise baby shower !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments; they mean so much to me! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story! Comments are always appreciated (:

The next morning, they load back up into Louis' car. Harry's a bit sad to leave so they stay for breakfast and even a bit of TV before they absolutely have to go.

"A bit attached are you?" Louis giggles, pulling out into the street.

"Just a little. They're all amazing. Plus, I'm not looking forward to the drive back.."

"I know love. I'll try to go easy on the windy roads ok?" Harry nods, lying back putting a hand to his belly, rubbing mindlessly at the top.

Louis does try his very best to go slow on the curvier roads but it makes no difference. Harry gets sick twice in the car in his sick bag and Louis has to pull over the third time just so Harry can have a moment to collect himself. He's green as a frog when they arrive back to his flat and he goes straight to his bed.

"Skipping class, then?"

"Ughhh. I just need to lay here until it doesn't feel like m'moving anymore."

"Come."

Louis comes over and snuggles up behind him. Harry's phone rings loudly breaking the silence of the room. He curses and reaches blindly for it, finally closing his fingers onto the device. He answers without even bothering to look at the caller ID. He curses again and tries to get up quickly.

"What is it love?!" Louis asks, helping the poor boy up.

"I have a test in ten minutes!"

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No!! I'm not completely useless. Will you stay here until I come back?"

"Sure. Want to go to lunch after?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm out." He rushes out the door quickly and Louis lies back on his bed.

Twenty minutes later, when Louis is just dozing off, he hears a knock on Harry's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"Oh hey, where's Harry?" 

It's Zayn. It's obvious the boy has just woken up as his eyes are puffy and his hair is wild.

"He had a test. Told me to wait here until he got back." Zayn nods.

"How was your parents?"

"They loved him."

"Course. He's a bloody charmer to parents."

"Yours too, then?"

"You know my mum. She'd adopt him if she could." 

Louis smiles because yeah, Harry's pretty lovable.

"I'm glad it's just you here though because I wanted to talk to you about throwing Harry a shower."

"Oh yeah! Wow, I can't believe I haven't even thought about it."

"Yeah well, I've been thinking of having it here like next week. I've sort of given his family a heads up so they can come in town. Was gonna tell you to invite your parents as well."

"Wow, thank you Zayn. They'd love to."

"Ok great. How's next Saturday? I figured you could take Harry out to lunch and then come back here and we could surprise him."

"I love it. Sounds perfect."

"Great! He'll be so surprised he'll probably piss himself."

\--

"Nooooo Louis. I don't want to go out today. Can't we just stay in and sleep??" 

Louis isn't surprised at Harry's bad mood. It's Saturday and he's been trying to get Harry out of bed since 9. The party is at two so he has time but Harry takes forever to get ready. 

Anyway, Harry's mood is not a shock. He was up all last night trying to get the babies to go back to sleep. The minute they would go to sleep, his heartburn would act up. He was miserable all night and by extension, so was Louis. Harry finally gave up and paced the floor, which gave Louis three hours sleep. Harry didn't get to sleep until around 4 this morning so yeah, his bad mood is actually pretty acceptable. 

Except it isn't because today is important. It's the Baby Shower and Harry cannot stay in bed all day.

"No, H. I really want to try this new Indian place."

"I don't like new. And Indian food makes my  
tummy hurt."

"Ok, the new pasta bar? I just really want to take you out, Harry. Please. You look so pretty and I need to show you off. It's the only Saturday I have off." 

Harry groans out a long groan but sits up with a grumpy pout.

"That's my boy!!! Now dress nice. I know you and Zayn did some shopping while I was at practice on Wednesday. Time to show it off."

"Please go away."

"You can't get up without me." Harry huffs because damn it, he's right.

"Help me, then." 

Louis carefully helps him stand and when he does, Louis just marvels at him. Harry's belly is so big and round now. It's impossible for him to see his feet but Louis' never seen anything more beautiful. 

Thirty-one weeks. He's made it thirty-one weeks. Nearly eight months. Louis is so proud especially because Harry's still finishing his classes. He's absolutely miserable and comes home crying with absolutely agonizing back pain and swollen legs and feet but he's doing it. He falls asleep on Louis every night almost right when he gets home but he could care less. He actually thinks he's in love with him and he plans on telling him he just hasn't found the right moment yet.

"Owwwwwwww. I hurt."

"Where sweetheart?"

"Everywhere."

"You're nearly there, my love. Think of the prize." 

Harry nods with furrowed eyebrows but waddles into the bathroom anyway. He gets ready and Louis drives them to the pasta bar. Harry's eyes turn to absolute hearts when he walks in and sees all the options laid out in front of him. He gets a bit of everything and Louis isn't surprised at that. His boy can eat, that's for sure. 

Louis doesn't even scrunch his nose when Harry douses his pasta in ketchup and hot sauce because he's used to the babies' weird eating habits. He practically knows every McDonald's worker by name with how much he goes there in the middle of the night for requests for Big Macs to dip in a Wendy's frosty. 

They know him at Wendy's too. 

They grab a table and sit down. Harry's plate is piled so high that Louis can barely see him over it.

"A bit hungry?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Somebody's a bit grumpy."

"I know, m'sorry, Lou. I'm ruining your day off. I'm so glad we get to spend the day together. I'm just tired is all."

"No need to apologize, Harry. I know how exhausted you must be. Did you even get any sleep?"

"Couple of hours."

"Harry, that's not good."

"It's ok, fell asleep in my ethics class Friday morning so I got a bit of sleep." Louis laughs at the image and Harry smirks along with him.

"Oww. Somebody's enjoying the sprinkled pasta." Harry says and Louis nods because he sees his belly going crazy above the table.

"Bet it's Capri. Girls love sprinkles."

"Probably. She's always going crazy. Whereas Z over here is just chilling in my rib, killing me softly." 

He presses down to free the baby's foot but it does no good. It never does. Harry ignores it and keeps eating anyway.

The pair finishes up and they both are stuffed. Mostly Harry, whom keeps letting out the occasional burp with a bit of a moan.

"M'sorry, Lou. This is so embarrassing. M'just too full."

"Harry you've got to quit apologizing. I'm used to your nasty habits now."

"Heyyyy. I can't help it! And I would've never burped out loud before being pregnant."

"You've been around me too long. I've changed your ways." Louis burps loudly and Harry giggles.

"Let's get you home, Momma Bear." 

They drive back to Harry's flat and Louis helps Harry waddle to the door. He opens it for the curly headed lad and..

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone yells. 

Harry looks around seeing Zayn, his mum, his sisters, his own mum, his own sister, Louis mum, his sisters, Niall, Liam, and a few of his cousins, and other extended family.

"Did you piss yourself?" Niall asks.

"What? No..?"

"Aw, Zayn said you would."

"Zaynnnn."

"Hey! Can't get mad at me, I'm co planner of this whole party."

"Thank you, Z. Thank you everybody." 

Despite being dreadfully full, Harry still has room for cake and even Louis chokes back some although his stomach punishes him a bit. 

Harry opens his presents and his eyes fill with tears at each tiny bit of clothing. Louis smiles when it's his turn to give his gift. Harry smiles and opens it carefully. Inside is two pairs of shoes. One pair of ballerina flats and one pair of footie cleats. It's not much but Louis couldn't wait to give it to him. And Harry absolutely loves it. He actually cried openly and hugs all over Louis. 

After the party, the gifts are packed away and stored in an extra room of the flat to be picked up for Anne's house later. Louis smiles thinking of his big gift to Harry. A house of their very own. He hasn't told Harry yet because he hasn't found the right time but he's signed a contract to play footie for London's national team. They've even paid him a bit in advance when he told them of his situation with Harry. He plans on telling him soon but he just wants to make sure nothing falls through with the house. He's so excited to start a new chapter of his life.

He smiles with tears in his eyes as he watches Harry. He radiates positivity despite being exhausted. Louis can tell there's still a hint of sleepiness in Harry with the way he keeps rubbing his fist to his eyes but he's still so happy so obviously Louis is too. 

The guests stay for another few hours and then the house is left with just Harry, Zayn, and Louis. Harry's passed out on the couch, the two shoes from Louis perched on his belly as it rises and falls steadily with his light snores. Zayn smiles at him and then back at Louis watching him.

"He's a beauty isn't he?" Louis says and Zayn laughs.

"Especially like that."

"Any way at all."

"You're so whipped." 

Harry let's out a rather loud snore and Zayn goes to him, lightly scratching his curls.

"He's going to be in so much pain later with how he's laying."

"I don't have the heart to wake him."

Harry does wake up two hours later and as predicted, has a terrible backache. 

But Louis there so it doesn't suck as much as it would alone.


	17. I Let You Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry overhears Louis talking

Harry's eight months pregnant and...in bed miserable with hay fever. He thought he'd skipped out on it this year but apparently not as he woke up with a stuffy nose, a headache, and a cough. He feels awful and he's even gone as far as calling the doctor. 

She luckily has some allergy medicine that he can use while pregnant. She calls it in to the closest pharmacy and after fighting with Zayn for two hours about going to get it himself, he goes to pick it up....with Zayn driving, of course. 

He walks into the pharmacy, sniffling every once in a while and grabs his medicine. But then his stomach is growling signaling to him that he better get some food in him FAST. He notices he's right beside his favorite wing place and quickly goes in to order a large plate for himself. While waiting for his order, he sees Louis with some of his football mates drinking. 

He knew Louis was going out with them today but he didn't even think about them coming here! He smiles in delight fully ready to cuddle him in and tell him how awful he feels when he catches wind of what Louis is saying.

"I just want sex. And having kids? Are you kidding me? Uh no thanks. Not for me. Just a good fuck." 

Harry's mouth drops because he knows Louis is talking about him, who else would he be talking about? He feels even sicker than before. His stomach lurches and he grabs his food quickly running towards the door without listening to anything else Louis had to say. 

Did he really even need to hear more? 

Louis' clearly just using him for sex and that hurts because he's really making it seem as if he actually cares. But he's SO done now and he's never been more thankful that he didn't tell Louis the babies were his.

He runs to Zayn's car with tears streaming endlessly down his face. He opens the door quickly, burying his face in his hands.

"Figured you got food and didn't even offer to-Harry what's wrong??"

"I-I...Louis was in the wing place..I overheard him say he didn't want kids and I was just a good fuck."

"What??? Harry, are you sure? I mean he could've said something else that sounded-"

"No, Zayn! It's what he said ok?! I heard it with my own ears."

"Harry, I'm...wow. I can't tell you how sorry I am-"

"You tried to force me to tell him about the twins.."

"Harry I-"

"I knew it. I knew there was something holding me back. Now I know. Can we..can we please go home?"

"Of course, Harry. Of course. I-I have an art exam to get to but I promise after we can talk and eat all the ice cream you and those babies hearts desire. And look Harry, you aren't alone ok? You've got your whole family backing you and me. We'll never leave you. We're a team. Shit. I feel so bad leaving you. I think I'll just skip-"

"Zayn, no. Don't do that, ok? I'd like to be alone anyway. I need to think of what M'gonna say to Louis."

\--

"Yeah mates it's weird y'know? Because you remember me, I was always like 'I just want sex. And kids? Are you kidding me? Not me. Just a good fuck' but now I just want to settle down, it's weird. I'd rather be in bed at 8:30 cuddling him than any bar in town. So yeah, I'm meeting with the realtor today." Louis says. 

His teammates nod, happy for him. They themselves basically have no idea how Louis feels at all and he's ok with that. All he knows is how he feels and he's in love with Harry. 

He can't wait to officially give him the keys to their shared house. He's obviously going to share the surprise with him today once his signs the papers. He pouts thinking of his poor love, so sick in bed with hay fever. He'd wanted to stay home with him but Harry insisted he go with his teammates. He didn't want to take all his time away but Louis could care less. He loves his time with Harry. 

He talks with his teammates for a bit longer until he sees what time it is. He curses and runs out the door, going to the realtor’s office down the street. 

He walks in breathlessly and the realtor steps out with a smile; leading him to her office room. He pulls out his phone to send Harry a text. When he tries to send it though, it won't go through.

"Ehm, why can't I send a text in here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. I should've told you! There's practically no service in this room for whatever reason. I hate it, I always have to go outside to make calls." He nods, turning off his phone to save the battery since he's unable to use it anyway.

"So let's go over the house again."

\--

Harry's been in bed, sobbing for an amount of time he hasn't bothered to keep track of. He's devastated. He can't believe Louis would say such things about him. 

How could he think so lowly of him? And to think, Harry was actually beginning to fall for the boy. He's the father of his children! He was getting ready to tell him too. He had planned a special dinner and everything. But now that's all ruined. 

He suddenly gets a bit of a stomach cramp. His belly tightens for ten seconds or so and softens again. He shakes it off as him crying too much and exhausting himself and lies back down. It cramps again and he moans. They aren't terribly painful cramps but they're uncomfortable. He turns over again and his belly cramps once again. He tries for another thirty minutes to get to sleep but every time he turns over, his belly cramps up again. 

Fear rushes through his body at the thought of early labor. He quickly pulls his phone out and without thinking calls Louis. It goes straight to voicemail and he frowns. He calls again and it does the same. 

The memories from earlier come flooding back and tears fill his eyes as now Louis is flat out ignoring him in his time of need. He gets another stomach cramp and quickly calls Zayn.

"Harry? What's wrong? I was just leaving."

"Zayn....my stomach hurts."

"What?"

"Every time I move, it cramps up. I don't know what's wrong. Please take me to the hospital." 

His eyes fill with tears just thinking about it.

"Harry. Don't panic, ok? I'm on my way. Hey, everything's gonna be ok, alright?"

"Zayn, it's-it's way too early-"

"Hey. Don't talk like that ok? You might not even be in labor. Let's go get you checked out, ok?"

"Oww, it's happening again."

"Stay calm, H. Do you need to stay on the phone?"

"Y-yes."

"Ok love, we can. Did you um-"

"Yes I called Louis. He ignored me."

"Oh Hazza..try not to focus on him, ok? Let's focus on you and these perfect babies. I'm pulling in, alright?"

"Ok."

Zayn pulls a frantic Harry out to his car and he races to the hospital.

\--

Louis' smile could light up this entire city. He's so happy. It's official. He signed the papers for he and Harry's house. The keys jingling in his pocket sound like the prettiest love song he's ever heard. He doesn't even care how cheesy that sounds because he's in love. He's in love with Harry and those babies growing under his heart. 

He quickly turns on his phone to text Harry that he has a surprise and to see how his sick boy is feeling. He frowns when he sees quite a few texts from Zayn.

"Hey ass hole. What you did to Harry was wrong. You'll pay for that shit you twat."

Louis looks confused at the text but keeps reading.

"Not that I actually respect you in any way but I thought you should know that I'm taking Harry to the hospital."

"Oh by the way..he tried to call you. Way to go turning off your phone. But I guess you wouldn't care that your "good fuck" might possibly be in pre term labor."

"He's crying out for you. He's so scared. You're a gutless ass hole."

Louis is confused to say the least at the text but his confusion is consumed with absolute and pure terror. 

Harry's in the hospital? 

He feels like he can't breath. What if the babies don't make it? What if Harry doesn't make it?! He begins to panic, switching his car on, after dropping the keys with his shaky hands twice, and drives at least thirty over the speed limit to the hospital.

When he reaches the doors, he sees Zayn biting nervously at his thumb.

"Zayn?! Where is he?!"

"Took you long enough, you piece of shit."

"I'm sorry! My phone was off because I didn't have-"

"I don't really give a fuck right now, mate."

"Is he ok?!"

"I don't know. We just got here. They're checking him for labor and stuff I-shit he was so scared." Louis' eyes fill with tears as he feels his heart hammer against his chest. He can't breath. He physically can't breath and he keeps coughing to bring air in but nothing's working. He's on the verge of a full on panic attack when a woman he recognizes as Zayn's mum calls Zayn's name.

"Is he ok, mum?!" 

Louis runs over to listen and Zayn pushes him hard against the wall.

"Zayn, cool it. This is a professional environment. Yes, he's ok. He just had some Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Ehm what?"

"They're fake contractions to get him ready for the real deal." Louis says and Zayn looks at him oddly.

"I read a baby book."

"You know I bet you did. What to make Harry believe your stupid lie?! You're so fucked up in the head, I swear-"

"Ok WHAT are you talking about?"

"If you boys don't stop right now, I'm kicking you both out. Yes Zayn Javadd Malik, I'm talking to you, don't you give me that look. Now do you want to hear about Harry or not?"

"Yes, please!!" Louis pleads, heart still racing.

"He's not dilated at all which means yes, they were fake. However, he is dehydrated so we have to pump water into him thru IV for a night before he can go home."

"Dehydrated?!"

"Yes dear but don't worry. Both he and the babies are fine I assure you. I'm sure his hay fever is at fault here but he's resting comfortably and if you boys can cut your shit-yes Zayn I did say SHIT-out you may go visit him but don't you dare go in there fighting. I will ask you to leave, I don't care who you are."

"Yes Mum."

"Thank you, Dr. Malik."

"Oh call me Patricia darling."

"Don't you dare call her Patricia."

The pair walks in, and see Harry lying in the bed trying so hard to keep his eyes open.

"Hey Hazza."

"Hey. Your mom told you right? I'm not in labor." He sighs in relief and Zayn nods.

"I'm so glad, H. You scared me to death."

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes spring open, suddenly fully awake and turns to Louis.

"Harry, I'm SO sorry I didn't answer I didn't have any service and I-"

"Whatever, Louis. Look, I think I was right before. We shouldn't be together."


	18. Is There Something That Can Be Negotiated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps seeing the wrong things at the wrong time. Zayn goes into protective mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to post twice tonight to get thru the Larry break up. Pleaaaaase don't hate me for them breaking up. It had to happen for the last part of the story. Also, to make up for it the sequel (which I've started) is complete and utter fluff. So forgive me? Also let me know if you'd like to read the sequel or would like me to go away! Haha comment your thoughts below. 
> 
> So sorry again, you can hate me for the moment, but fear not-LARRY ALWAYS GETS BACK TOGETHER

Zayn slips from the room to give the two some privacy as Louis stares wide eyed at Harry.

"W-what? I-"

"I needed you, Louis, and you weren't there for me."

Tears fill his eyes and he's so embarrassed because he wanted to be strong.

"Love, I am SO-"

"Love really? Louis..I..heard what you said."

"What did I say?!"

"To your friends today. I came in to get some wings and saw you there. I'm just, using your words, 'a good fuck'."

"Harry! You didn't hear the rest of what I was saying it was-"

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone? What-would-would no one else fuck you so you had to go to the pregnant boy?"

"Harry that's not it at all, I-Harry I love you."

"Bull shit, Louis! You couldn't even come when I called. And to think I met your mum and I-shit I introduced you to my mum. This is so embarrassing. You and your football mates probably had a good laugh about this one, huh?"

"Harry no! How can you say that? I love your family and mine adores you!"

"I think you should leave."

"What?"

"You're causing me stress and I'm not supposed to be stressed. It could cause pre-term labor. Just leave me alone, all right? I had sex with you so you got what you wanted out of me."

And Louis does. He walks away. He hates himself for it but he would die if he caused Harry to go into pre term labor. He hears Harry's loud cries behind him and winces.

\--

He drives slowly to what was supposed to be his and Harry's shared flat. He goes to the big spacious nursery he was planning on setting up, lies down and cries. 

It's over. He's lost it all. 

And the worst part is-he didn't even do what Harry has accused him of. He was being NICE about him. And the only reason is phone was off was because he had no service! This isn't fair and he just wants to explain things to Harry but he's afraid if he tries, it'll stress Harry out. 

Louis stomach drops when he thinks about the fact that this means he'll never meet the twins. The two kicking, rolling beings nestled in Harry's belly that he's grown to love, he'll never know. He was going to teach Zayn footie and protect Capri from all the creeps of the world. Now they'll never know him at all. It'll be as if he never existed to them. 

Even worse is that someday they'll know another man. Another man will stand in as their father as Louis was going to and no, that can't happen. Those babies might not be related to him by blood but they're HIS. 

He's just GOT to figure out how to get them and the love of his life back.

\--

"Harry, they look almost identical! Just pick one!!!"

Two weeks later, Zayn, Harry, and his mum are all shopping for baby furniture to be set up at Anne's house. Harry's thirty-four weeks now and he's so big and the babies move constantly. He's actually sat in a chair now, unable to stand any long and also unable to decide between two cribs.

"Zayn this is an important decision, ok?? They'll have to sleep in it for at least the first year of their lives!! Stop yelling at me." 

His eyes fill with tears and oh yeah, his emotions are all over the place. Zayn and Anne know it's due to pregnancy but they also sense it has something to do with missing Louis, too. Harry would never admit to it though.

"Oh, darling come here. It's alright." Anne cuddles him into her and rubs his back.

"Yeah, H. Pick whichever you want and take all the time you need."

He decides on a completely different crib than the two he was looking at. Zayn rolls his eyes but it's playful. He's more than used to this by now. 

They finish getting everything they need for the babies because in just over a month, Harry will be done with school for the summer and the babies will be here. So, they're on quite a tight schedule here.

"Ugh. Ok. I'm uncomfortable. I need to sit down. Can we go eat?" Harry whines and the other nod. 

Anne walks him out, massaging his back a little as they go as Zayn carries out all they've bought on a cart. Harry gets into the front seat and leans his seat back all the way, lying on his side. He rubs up and down his belly and his mum frowns.

"You alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just sooooooo uncomfortable. My back is killing me and Capri is rolling around like a mad woman and Baby Z is playing footie with my ribs." 

Zayn smiles from the back. No matter how many times he hears it, he can't get over how Harry's naming his firstborn son after him. It's such an honor and Zayn plans on being the best uncle he can be.

"What are you feeling for lunch, H?" He asks, scratching his curls soothingly. 

Harry thinks for a moment, pushing down on his stomach to remove Zayn from his rib cage and smiles a bit.

"I want Nandos." 

Zayn rolls his eyes because REALLY? Niall loves Nandos. He's actually really surprised he wants Nandos because he hasn't craved it once since he threw up his entire dinner there when he first got pregnant. It was just him and Zayn and he figures that's why it's turning him off of it too. 

Seeing their chicken make a reappearance from his best mate kind of ruins it for him.

"What???"

"Yeah, I'm just all of a sudden REALLY craving their chicken. With ranch. And chocolate cake." 

Zayn scrunches his nose and Anne just laughs.

"Nandos it is."

\--

Zayn sees Louis first and he brings Harry to a booth quickly to try and hide him from the lad.

As luck would have it however, Harry sees him anyway and gets visible upset. His eyes become teary and his hands shake a bit.

"Harry..?"

"I..I wanna leave. My..my belly hurts."

"Ok, ok Harry. Take it easy. We'll go, ok?" 

Zayn eases him quickly out of the booth and signals to his mum to get the food to go. She nods but before the three can exit, a girl enters walking up to Louis. 

Harry nearly collapses against Zayn. Zayn clenches his fist, ready to have it out with Louis. He's tough and many people fear him even though he's quite skinny. 

He's not afraid of anything though and knows how to fight.

"No Zayn, no. It's not worth it, please..please just get me out of here."

"Alright. Alright H. But if I ever catch him again.."

"Please Zayn. Let's just go! The babies are going crazy." 

And they are. 

They're positively killing Harry's insides sensing his sadness and anxiety. He wasn't lying when he said his belly hurts.

They quickly race to the car before Louis can see them and drive back to Harry's flat. They know he can't handle being in the car all the way to Holmes Chapel with how he's feeling right now.

\--

"Perrie! Thank you so much for meeting me."

"Of course, Louis. But I'm not quite sure why you asked me here exactly."

"Well, all right I know you're studying interior design and I've recently bough quite a large house. And you know I'm shit at decorating and well, you know Harry, the pregnant guy? Well long story short we were dating and I royally screwed up and I want you to decorate my house so I can show it to him to show him how serious I am about him and hopefully win him back." He says in one breath. 

Perrie smiles wide.

"Of course I'll help, Lou."

"I'll pay you whatever. Money's no problem. London signed me."

"Louis, that's amazing!"

"Thanks, yeah. I was gonna tell H but..he ended it before I could."

"Are the babies...I mean..are you the dad?" Louis frowns.

"No. I thought I was at first but he said I wasn't."

"This makes you even more amazing, Louis. Good for you. I'm glad you've finally decided to grow up."

"Heyyyy. I've always been grown."

"Whatever 'Tommo'" she pulls a silly face and Louis laughs his first real laugh since Harry left him.

\--

"Zayn, please calm down. You're making me dizzy." Harry sniffles watching Zayn pace the floor.

"I'm sorry, H. I'm just-damn it-I'm so mad I can't see straight." 

Anne goes to him and brings him in for a hug.

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit? Maybe take a nap?" 

Zayn nods because his head is absolutely pounding with how angry he is. Louis' a prick. He hates seeing Harry cry like this. It happens too often by Louis' hand and he's sick to death of it. He walks to his bedroom, slamming the door. 

Harry winces and Anne goes to him next. He's been holding the same piece of chicken with the same shaking hand for ten minutes now. Anne slides it out from his hand and brings him in for a hug. It's then that he absolutely loses it, sobbing hard and loud. His belly shakes beneath him and it tightens for a few seconds.

"Owwww." He rubs at it with a grimace.

"See love? Zayn's not the only one who needs to calm down. You're stressing yourself out."

"He was with a girl, mum. Why..why wasn't I good enough?"

"You are! You are, love! Louis just can't see it but that doesn't mean you're not absolutely perfect. We love you honey and the ones who matter will never leave." 

Anne rocks him like she did when he was young and he's soon lulled to sleep.

\--

He wakes two hours later with a headache. His mum is not there but she's left a note saying to come home this weekend and set the nursery up. He frowns missing her already. He's become quite attached to her since he got pregnant plus he absolutely dreads class tomorrow. Zayn drives him to each one now but it's still far to the door, and the classroom, and his seat. 

His belly is even bigger now so he doesn't fit in the desk at all. One baby is almost always kicking at it and it's just pure torture going really. But he wants to finish for his babies, has to so its a price he'll pay. He looks around for Zayn not seeing him anywhere and goes to his room. 

He knocks on the door and here's a muffled 'Come In.' He walks over and sees Zayn cuddled in bed shirtless, lying on his belly, Harry's SO jealous he can do that, with his eyes closed.

"Sorry...did I wake you?"

"Nothing's ever woken me before. Not gonna start with you. Sit. I know you're hurting just from that tiny walk." Harry smirks, hitting Zayn's bum.

"Jerk." He turns around and opens his eyes.

"Come here, H." Harry cuddles into his best mate and listens to his steady heartbeat.

"You ok?"

"I will be, I guess. Just hurts, y'know? I loved him."

"I know you did."

"M' embarrassed."

"Don't be, Harry. Ever. He'll get what's coming to him, sometime."

"Let's hope."

"Shhh, rest. I know you're tired." 

Harry lets a few more tears fall from his eyes and then closes them. One of the babies kick out and he huffs opening them again.

"Ohhhh bet that was Baby Z. He bloody loves me!!" Zayn squeaks, putting a hand to Harry's belly.

"Hiiiii little Z." He coos in a voice Harry's only heard him use with the babies. 

One baby kicks out at him and another set joins in.

"Oh 'ittle Capri? You aren't jealous are you? Uncle Zayn has enough room in his heart for twoooooo. Mwah, mwah I love you even though you make your daddy crave shit food." He kisses Harry's belly and Harry giggles.

"Quit, Z!! That tickles."

"Did you hear that?! Daddy is trying to pull us apart already."

Zayn feels a big push towards him and sees Harry's belly misshapen. Harry moans.

"Ugh. I hate when they do this. They used to do this with...never mind. But they're both pressed up against that side to be close to you."

"WOW. I just-you kids know how to flatter a lad."

"You're such a shit."

"But you love me."

"Only because your mum is my doctor."

"Ouchhhhh. Breaking m'heart 'Arry!"

"Shhhhh. M'still tired and my back is killing me. Bring me my pregnancy pillow and massage my back."

"Wha-what? This is MY bed."

"Yeah but now I'm on it and you know M'not moving for at least three hours." 

Zayn rolls his eyes but gets up getting his pillow anyway. He starts kneading his knuckles into Harry's sore back muscles. He moans.

"I need to get laid. The only moans I've heard lately are from you."

"You should be so lucky. Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Of course. You're my best mate."

"Do you think I'll be loved someday?"

The simple question breaks Zayn's heart and he knows what he needs to do, next.

"Yes, Harry. You will. Just forget that prick."

An hour later, Harry's in a deep sleep. Zayn sneaks out. He knows the Irish lad is having a party tonight, like always and he knows Louis will be there. It's a Saturday night after all. He knows that ass hole won't pass up a party. 

He arrives and sees loads of people there. He ignores all the calls for him and goes straight inside keeping a sharp eye out for Louis. It doesn't take him long but he's surprised to see Louis alone drinking. He walks up to him with clenched fists.

"Louis."

"Zayn? Oh my-how's Harry doing?" 

The question makes him furious. He notices Louis' eyes are puffy and he has tear streaks and he's glad, he's so glad.

"Get up." Louis' eyes widen, but he doesn't ask why, just gets up and goes outside. 

Zayn picks him up by the collar slamming him to the side of the house.

"You're not even going to try to defend yourself?"

"No. I deserve to get the shit beat out of me. I hurt Harry. I wasn't there when he needed me."

"And you have a girlfriend."

"A what?"

"The blonde. I saw you at Nandos, Harry too. He's devastated."

"Zayn, I-i don't have a girlfriend. That was Perrie. She's a friend helping me with-well I can't tell you what it is but is for Harry."

"He doesn't want anything from you."

"I know but...I have to try. I love those babies, Z. Like my own. And Harry. He's everything to me." 

Zayn's still angry but something in Louis' tone makes him lower him back to the ground. It doesn't stop him however, from punching him so hard that his head nearly bounces off the wall. He grips his hand and walks out to his car and heads back to the flat.

-

He returns to a frantic Harry.

"Where were you??? I woke up and you were gone! I thought you'd been kidnapped!" Harry grabs his heart dramatically and Zayn snorts.

"I'd be kidnapped? Not the pregnant boy? Yeah right." He pats Harry on the shoulder but groans when it makes contact.

"Zayn! What happened to your hand?!"

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"You're being weird! Tell me what's going on. The babies are going crazy right now I was so scared."

"Calm down, H. I had to handle something. All you need to know is that I'm ok. Now sit down. Let me talk to my best friends." Harry calms down a bit, sitting on the couch. 

Zayn puts a hand to his belly and feels the vicious kicks.

"Shit. Does that hurt?"

"Only when they're in m'ribs. Which...yeah they both are."

"Hello in there. You need to calm down. If you hurt your daddy, you'll have to stay in there forever."

"NO PLEASE. I would die. Truly."


	19. I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Louis & Louis hatches a plan to get Harry back.

Harry is absolutely miserable. Completely and utterly. 

He's sitting in class, thirty-six weeks pregnant, and he just hurts. He made the mistake of eating a way too big lunch and he has the worst heartburn and gas bubbles. His belly keeps grumbling and he's so embarrassed. 

Not to mention the fact that he's huge and his belly is being used as a bouncy castle. The babies’ feet make his belly ripple constantly thru his tight t shirt and it's just physically impossible to pay attention. Plus, he's so, so hot. Nobody else seems bothered by the temperature so he knows it's just because he's pregnant but this class couldn't end any faster. He NEEDS to get up because his back is aching so bad cramped in the tiny desk chair. 

He decides to give up and slowly slides his way out of his desk chair and out the building. He stops midway and puts a fist to his back and let's out a long groan.

"Are you ok?" 

He freezes because he knows that voice. Heard it millions of times and no, he most certainly is not ok, worse now.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can drive you to the hospital or something."

"I'm fine, Louis! Peachy. I'm just a bit uncomfortable. As you can see, I'm as big as a house so it's not a surprise."

"You look amazing." 

The babies begin pounding on Harry's belly at the sound of Louis' voice and Harry holds in a groan.

"Get away from me."

"Harry-"

"I'm serious, Louis. What are you stalking me?"

"Wha-no! No! I swear. I have a class in this building." 

Harry rolls his eyes, a bit embarrassed now.

"I'm leaving."

"You're WALKING?"

"No I-" he looks around and realizes Zayn isn't there yet because his class shouldn't be over yet.

"Yes, I am. Yes."

"Harry that's not good. Let me take you home."

"No!"

"Harry, I promise I won't touch you or anything."

"NO. I am FINE, thank you. Leave me alone, goodbye!!!" 

He begins walking toward the direction of his flat which is miles and miles away. He wants to cry thinking about it but he has to get away from Louis.

\--

Louis frantically calls Niall.

"Yes wanker?"

"I need you to pick up Harry."

"What?"

"Make it look like you just stumbled upon him but pick him up. He's trying to walk home and he obviously won't let me take him. Please Ni. I'll buy all your beer for you until I graduate."

"Ok, fine. I mean I would've done it anyways but now you owe me beer."

\--

Harry feels like throwing up. His legs are shaking and he physically can't walk anymore. He stops at a tree and begins crying. He's not sure why but he knows it's partially because of seeing Louis. He spots a familiar nice looking car and recognizes it as Niall. He rolls down the window and Harry wants to get down on his knees and praise God and he would if he could get back up after.

"Need a ride?"

"You're a LIFESAVER."

"I get that a lot."

He waddles to the car and squishes into the passenger seat. He leans it back quickly and moans in relief.

"Why were ya trying to walk home lad? You're a million months pregnant."

Harry glares at him.

"Zayn was going to pick me up but I left early. And I wanted away from Louis."

"What is up with you two? One minute you're dating, the other minute Zayn is at my house punching his bloody lights out."

"He what?"

"Yeah two weeks ago. Nearly broke his nose."

"I-I didn't know."

Niall pulls up to Harry's flat before he has time to explain what happened between Louis and him. And he's glad because he doesn't feel like telling the story again. It still hurts. He throws a thank you Niall's way and waddles to the door. He bursts it open spotting Zayn on the couch.

"You PUNCHED Louis?!"

"I...yeah..Harry I'm sorry I just felt so bad for you and I-"

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you, Z. You're the best mate anyone could ever ask for."

"He cried."

"You're lying."

"I mean it. He did."

"Gonna fight all my battles for me?"

"Course. You obviously can't. What would you do, knock them out with that belly of yours?"

"It would work."

"I know. Things bloody huge."

"Shut up. Gonna fight all the twins battles?"

"I'll go to jail for beating up children but you'll be able to get me out with your law degree, so yeah. No doubt."

\--

"Zayn, wake up."

"Harry, no."

"Don't make me angry right now, Malik. I'm huge, I'm angry, and I'm hot. You do NOT want to mess with me today."

"I don't want to mess with you any day. I want to sleep."

"ZAYN."

"HARRRRRRY."

Zayn snuggles back into dreamland when he hears footsteps leaving his bedroom. He's awoken only a moment later when a pillow hits him harshly in the head. Although Zayn would much rather be sleeping, obviously it's 7 AM on a Saturday, he gets up. 

Harry is thirty-seven weeks pregnant and he does not want to mess with the lad. In just a short week, Harry's belly seemed to grow even bigger causing his mood swings to become bigger as well. He's nearly always grumpy but Zayn doesn't dare say a word.

"What is it, H?" Zayn says through gritted teeth.

"Are you-are you mad at me?" His lip quivers.

"No, shit. No Harry! I'm not, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. What's wrong?"

"My-my belly button."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"LOOK. AT. IT. What's wrong with it, you ask? WHATS WRONG WITH IT?! It's all poked out. It's destroyed. Can see it thru all m'shirts." 

Zayn is so annoyed. His belly button has been like that FOR MONTHS. But he's knows it's just the hormones talking so he drags himself out of bed and signals for Harry to come sit with him.

"It's not destroyed. It'll go back to the way it was before. It's just gotta stretch because that belly has to keep growing for the growing babies inside." Zayn squeaks in a silly voice that makes Harry smile a bit.

"M'sorry I woke you. I've been up since 6. The babies won't leave me alone. M'sleepy. Wasn't fair you got to sleep."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Harry grabs Zayn's hand, putting it to his belly.

"Rub." 

For whatever reason when anyone rubs Harry's belly the babies’ calm and he goes to sleep. He guesses it's the soothing sound the hand makes thru his belly but he's not sure, he's just glad it works. 

Just like...Louis' singing used to. 

He tries not to think of Louis but it's hard. He still loves the boy and it frustrates him to no end. Zayn keeps rubbing and he's soon put to sleep.

\--

"I think I like a light gray for all the walls. But you pick out furniture. Oh wait-I think Harry would actually like the furniture all white. Yeah. But everything else is all you. Except..add lots of picture frames." 

Perrie rolls her eyes. Louis told her she had free reign over the house designs but thus far he, or rather what he thinks Harry would like, has guided each room. 

She doesn't mind though, can tell this keeps his mind of missing the curly headed boy. She feels so bad for Louis and hopes this idea wins him back instead of you know-scaring him away completely. It's a big step and she just hopes that Harry forgives and forgets and loves Louis again. He really does care for him, it's not just a hook up this time and she's happy for him.

"Ignoring all your requests and changing the subject, how far along is Harry now?"

Louis bites his lip thinking.

"Think he's about...thirty...seven now?"

"Wow. That's..really soon."

"Yeah that's why we have to get this house ready soon. I need to tell him before he has the babies."

"Well, yeah! You can't just move in here with no baby stuff."

"I sort of..ordered everything online but I'm gonna let him approve it first. He's already gonna have a room done at his mum's. Shit, Perrie. What if this doesn't work?"

"Don't think like that. I'm sure he loves you too, Louis. He just has to be able to trust you."

"Here's to hoping, I suppose."


	20. I See You On The Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn really is the best roommate

"Ughhhhhhhh just KILL ME. I'm miserable, Zayn. Miserable. How can I not be dilated AT ALL? Thirty eight weeks and NOTHING. Twins are supposed to come EARLY. This is such BULL SHIT."

"Finish your pineapple, Harry! It says it can induce labor, so just EAT IT."

"I've already eaten half of it and I feel NOTHING. Well actually that's a lie because I feel heartburn which has killed me for the last NINE BLOODY MONTHS."

"Shhh, H. It's alright. Calm down, yeah? You don't want to stress the babies."

"Zayn, nothing could stress the babies, ok? They're so calm and happy where they are that they're NEVER COMING. You watch Zayn, JUST WATCH. I'll be the guy who's pregnant for forty six years. Whyyy, why won't you come already? I'm dying here."

Zayn and Harry have just come from Harry's doctors appointment which notified Harry of his 0 centimeter dilation. He's FUMING. He's so angry that he's seeing red. 

But mostly, he just hurts. All over. His belly is SO big. He can't for the life of him even remember what his feet look like and his back never, NEVER stops hurting and the twins must be on constant caffeine mode because despite Harry drinking nothing but water, they are bouncing off the walls of his belly CONSTANTLY. He hasn't slept in DAYS. Or maybe weeks. He can't even keep up anymore.

He finishes his pineapple and although it tasted great, he still feels nothing. Zayn suggests spicy food next and hauls him to the Indian place down the street. 

It doesn't end with contractions but it does end in Harry in tears of pain as heartburn wrecks his chest and he's left burping up acid every few minutes.

"So I'm gonna say..that didn't work then, H? Feel anything? Contractions?"

"No.....hurts."

"HURTS? Like contractions?"

"No, you bloody idiot. My chest. My chest is burning."

"Oh..yeah. Sorry probably not the best food for you right now."

"Whatever, just tell me what's next on the list."

"Alright..a walk?"

"A walk?!"

"Or we could try a bumpy car ride first?"

"Yes, let's."

The bumpy car ride also doesn't end in babies. It does however end with Harry heaving up his spicy food and pineapple. Zayn checks that one of the list with a frown, looking down at his now ruined white converse.

"How 'bout that walk now?"

"Ughhhhhhhh fine."

They walk maybe a mile before Harry's eyes fill with tears.

"Contraction?!" Zayn asks, gripping his arm.

"N-no...look.." He points down the road and Zayn's eyes follow only to be met with Louis hugging the blonde from Nandos weeks ago.

"Are you bloody kidding me?!" He grips Harry's arm dragging him back to their flat. 

Harry says nothing, just silently fiddles his thumbs.

"You...you ok, H?"

"I...I..what's next on the list?" His voice is shaky and Zayn isn't sure if he should continue.

"Harry, we can do this tomorrow. Maybe you should.."

"Please Zayn. The list."

"O-ok. Ehm..walking up and down a flight of stairs?"

"Are you bloody kidding me with the walking?! Fine.."

Harry walks up and down the stairs six times, sniffling the whole way. Zayn's pretty sure he's crying but he doesn't want to bring it up as he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. 

He stops just short of the seventh time up.

"Not working. What's next?"

"Uh....ehm nipple stimulation?"

"What? What does that even mean?"

"Play with your nipples I guess?"

"I...That's so weird. But I guess I'll try anything. DON'T come in my room until I say." 

Harry's face is so red, Zayn would laugh if he still didn't feel bad for him from earlier.

"Whatever you say."

An hour later, Harry comes out quite pouty.

"Well?"

"Definitely caused some intense Braxton hicks. Thought it was labor but they weren't timing right and didn't last long. They've stopped now."

"Shit. Well at least you're feeling something."

"Felt those for months now. Didn't bring me any babies."

"Well that's the whole list, Haz."

"No it's not."

"What?"

"I know the last thing on the list."

"Well yeah, but it's obviously not something you can have access to at the moment."

"Why not? I'm not good looking enough?"

"Harry Edward! You're not going to guilt me into sex with you just so you'll go into labor."

"Zayn pleaaaaaaaaase. I'll do anything! Please, I can't be pregnant anymore. I hurt!!! I'll break in half."

"Sorry, Harry. You'll just have to wait. I'm NOT doing that. And not just for you. For anybody. I'm not that desperate to get laid."

"Hey! You could do a lot worse than me AND in fact HAVE before."

"Harry bloody hell! Those were girls! Do you see the difference?"

"Whatever."

Zayn can't believe that for two hours he has to apologize to his best mate for not sleeping with him only to induce labor. 

But he does have to. 

Thankfully, Harry eventually falls asleep in the middle of the argument and Zayn sneaks out, locking his door.

Harry comes to his room the next morning absolutely mortified and apologizes profusely. Zayn laughs it off because it truly was funny and Harry feels better. Well, better about that, miserable about everything else.


	21. Big House Party With A Crowded Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor really does always come at the worst time

Finals week is hell on Harry. Alongside his other ailments, he's started to feel nauseous all day, everyday again which is actually normal according to his doctor. But, normal doesn't make it any more bearable. 

He's nearly had to leave during most of his exams because he feels so queasy. He literally gagged thru his entire Ethics final. The boy beside him kept giving him nervous stares but he didn't care. He was just happy he got out of there without throwing up all over his test. He could barely focus on any of his tests because alongside the nausea, the twins kick constantly and baby Zayn stays in his rib cage which makes him feel even worse. He can barely keep any of his meals down, sometimes skipping dinner all together just from the mere smell of it. 

Which has all lead to today. He wakes up fairly late, happy he was finally able to get some rest. He had actually been up most of the night tossing and turning. The babies kept fidgeting and pushing, putting pressure on his bladder. They also kept stretching or something, Harry wasn't sure but it made him severely uncomfortable. 

Anyway, he wakes up and immediately has to be sick. Throwing up is actually the hardest task he's had thus far pregnant and that's saying a lot. He can't get close to the toilet, belly getting in the way, so he actually gets sick in his tub, frowning because he has to bathe in there later.

He moans when he thinks of later. For some reason, he agreed to have the end of term/graduation party at his and Zayn's flat. Niall actually begged Zayn, because Zayn and Harry do admittedly have the nicest flat of everyone, and Zayn asked him hesitantly. And yeah, Harry did feel guilty because Zayn had been taking care of him lately. He's basically stepped up and become Harry's support system, the pseudo-dad so he wanted to do something to make up for it. 

Zayn gave him plenty of outs and now he wishes he would've taken them. Despite this, he still wants to have the party here for Zayn. It's important to him so it's important to Harry. He's heard him planning in his room for weeks so no, he can't take that from him. He's hoping he'll maybe feel marginally better by then, anyway. 

So, despite just getting up, he decides to take another nap.

\--

He wakes up two hours later to the door slamming, signaling Zayn leaving for his last final before term ends. Harry's so thankful he's done with his because when he wakes up, he's still feeling pretty sick to his stomach. He rubs soothing circles into it and let's out a moan. He just really doesn't feel well. 

One of the babies makes a big movement inside of his belly and he groans again as the movement sends a small pain thru his belly. It makes him queasy again and he heads over to the sink, waiting. He gags a few times but he's not able to be sick again. He's at least thankful for that. 

He drags himself out of his room and quickly sits on the couch in their den as he begins to feel uncomfortable again. The more he sits though, the more his discomfort rises. He moans and pulls his body off the couch and puts a fist to his back. He paces the room, taking deep breaths. 

He's not sure what's wrong with him but he just feels off. He hopes he's not getting sick or something because wouldn't that just be wonderful?! 

He rubs wide circles on his belly, trying desperately to calm the fidgeting babies inside. They feel much lower today and Harry finds himself having to walk with his legs further apart. They've become lower and lower each day it seems and Harry's belly keeps lowering along with them. It makes everything much more uncomfortable but at least he can breath a bit better. 

Midway thru the living room, pain lances thru his belly making him stop and groan a bit. He continues rubbing wide circles on it, waiting for it to pass. He's had a few pains this morning and it's just made everything worse. He's going into Dr. Malik's office on Monday and BEGGING her to induce him. The pain eventually fades and he feels marginally better. 

He decides maybe getting something in his stomach will help settle it so he fixes himself toast with a bit of butter on it and sits down at the kitchen table. As he eats, the babies continue to go crazy inside him. He throws his head back with another groan. 

His belly's really hurting. 

He's really not looking forward to this party but he made a promise to Zayn and he intends to keep it. Just as he finishes his toast, his belly rolls with nausea. He buries his head in one arm, throwing the other over his head.

Zayn comes thru the door shortly after, art finals obviously not taking long, and frowns at him.

"Alright, Haz?"

"My belly's hurting."

"Yeah? Feeling sick again?"

"Yeah. Got sick this morning."

"Oh Harry...I'm really sorry. Do you want to cancel tonight? I really do understand, if you do."

But Harry can hear the disappointment in his voice and no, he refuses to do that to him.

"No Zayn. T's alright. I'm sure I'll feel better by tonight. If I don't I'll let you know, I promise." He's lying but Zayn buys it, anyway.

"Need anything?"

"I think m'just gonna go lie down for a while."

"Ok, yell if you need me. There's gonna be people in and out of the living room setting up, ok? So just like yell and if I don't answer, call me."

"Will do." He won't.

\--

He lies in bed for thirty minutes just tossing and turning. He feels awful. He just can't get comfortable and just as he's turning to his other side, his belly rolls in pain and tenses beneath his hands and really? 

He really doesn't need Braxton hicks to add to his misery right now. 

He moans, rubbing up and down his belly, breathing in thru his nose and out his mouth to try and quell the pain. It eventually fades and he tries again to fall asleep. He feels like he's been sleeping all day but he really doesn't feel like doing anything else. He feels like if he tries to even get up and get going, he'll throw up. 

He hears Niall's voice come thru the door a bit later when sleep fails him again. He internally groans because he really doesn't feel good and hearing Niall scream and laugh is the opposite of what he wants right now. The thought makes him nauseous again.

"Hey Prego! What are you still doing in bed?"

"My belly hurts."

"What?"

"My stomach's hurting. Leave me alone."

"Ouch. Easy with the hormones, H."

"Sorry, I just really don't feel good today."

"No problem. This party'll be so amazing, those babies will dance out!" Niall says, walking out.

Harry gets up slowly to get in the shower, he figures maybe the hot water will make him feel better and un-tense his tight muscles. He makes it to the counter before his belly tightens again. Pain grips him and he grabs the edge of the counter and presses his other hand to the wall, groaning out. His belly is really, really starting to hurt now. Fuck Braxton Hicks. He's so done with being pregnant. 

The pain sticks around and he presses both palms to his belly and groans again. The pain begins to fade and he becomes overwhelmingly queasy again. He leans over his sink and throws up. He lies his head down on the counter and whimpers. 

This is SO not how he pictured today going. He figured he'd be tired, of course, maybe a back ache or some heartburn with a bit of nausea but not this. He's completely miserable. 

His mind suddenly wanders to Louis. Probably getting his gown and all ready for tomorrow. He'll be off playing footie in a few weeks and Harry will never see or hear from him again. Despite pretending to hate him, it actually breaks Harry's heart a bit. He can't imagine not seeing Louis. Even though they broke up weeks ago, he still dreams of the boy every night. Has to stop himself from texting him or even driving to his flat. It's hard. It really is and he can't help but wish Louis were here taking care of him. He'd know just what to do to make Harry feel even the least bit better. 

His mind is brought back to reality when one of the twins kicks him harshly. They're being so rough and he doesn't know what he did to deserve all of this today.

"Please settle down, Little Loves. Really not feeling too good today." He says standing upright again and rubbing tight circles into his belly.

It's quite firm but Harry figures it's just from his Braxton hicks. He lies up against the wall and let's out a whine. He then tries his best to bend down to get a towel. It's no use as his belly is in the way and every time he moves, one of the babies protest viciously. 

Someone turns on loud music suddenly and it scares Harry nearly to death. He groans because this is REALLY not helping him feel any better. He figures it's Niall because Zayn is a bit more thoughtful about things. He slowly lowers himself to the floor and sits on his bum to grab a towel and a cloth. 

Just as he's about to attempt to get up again, his belly becomes rock hard and rolls in pain.

"Ohhhh..." He moans and hugs at his heaving belly, leaning forward a bit. 

He pushes his head into one of his hands and keeps the other pressed firmly against his belly. These Braxton hicks are getting intense. He knows they must be Braxton hicks because at his last appointment, he still wasn't dilated which made him cry for a little over 24 hours. 

And that was just Wednesday. 

It's Saturday now. It couldn't have changed that quickly. Surely. He's so overcome with pain that he just forgets the shower, instead wanting to go lie back down in bed in hopes of feeling better. He's actually surprised Zayn hasn't come to check on him yet but he's glad because he knows he'd cancel knowing Harry really, really isn't feeling well. 

And he just wants Zayn to have a good night. Harry's pregnancy is not his responsibility and he's taken it on as if it was. He hasn't even brought any girls home so he needs this, he knows that. Still, he can't help but wish it were on a different night. 

He gets in bed but as he lies down he realizes he can't possibly get comfortable. He first tries lying on his right side and one of the twins gets furious with him, kicking out like crazy. He turns to his left side and it makes him extremely nauseous. He lies on his back but that just makes his belly ache more and extremely dizzy. He decides to stand when he feels how extremely tight his back muscles feel and he HAS to stretch them out. 

He miserably gets up and walks out of his room with a hand plastered to his back, pushing his belly out far in front of him to try and alleviate the tightness. It does little but he does run into Zayn and Niall.

"H, you better start getting ready! Party's gonna start soon, what have you been doing??" Zayn asks.

"I know, yeah. Sorry, sorry. My stomach's just been hurting all day. I don't know what the deal is but I just haven't felt good. But I'll pull it together, I promise."

"You aren't in labor, are you? How classic would that be?" Niall cackles and Harry winces. 

He can't stand loud noise all of sudden and he severely wishes someone would turn the music down. It's vibrating in his belly and he already feels bad enough without that.

"HAH. He wishes mate. My mum said he'll be a late termer for sure. No signs of labor whatsoever." 

Harry frowns, it's true. That is what Dr. Malik said was probably going to happen. Zayn sees the pout and immediately goes to his side.

"M'sorry, 'Arry. M'quite drunk already."

"That's alright, Zayn. I want you to have fun tonight. Can you hold that away from me? It's making me sick to my stomach." 

He pushes whatever is in Zayn's cup away from his immediate smell range.

"M' gonna go shower." He grumbles, making his way back to his bedroom. 

"Would you mind turning the music down just a little? Until the party starts?"

"Sure thing, Pregz! See you soon!" Niall yells back and literally only turns the nob down one notch, Harry's sure of it because the music is still so loud he can't hear himself think. 

He feels so rough.

He decides on a shower instead of a bath, hoping the water cascading on his belly and back will help un-tighten it a bit. He gets in quickly turning it on and presses his belly forward. The water feels amazing on his tight belly and he stays under the water unmoving, occasionally rubbing his palms in circles onto his tummy. 

He's just reaching for the soap when his belly becomes rock hard once again. He grips onto the shower bar as his belly rolls in pain. He groans out low and deep and presses his fingers into his aching stomach, massaging it in hopes of helping with the pain. He breathes in and out slowly just riding out the pain it's so intense and grips his whole belly and back until it finally disappears. 

He's left feeling quite sick to his stomach again. He puts his hands to his knees and tries to will the sick feeling churning in his belly away. It's futile though as he gags. He doesn't get sick due to the fact that he hasn't been able to eat anything past the toast today. These stomach cramps are so intense that he can't bring himself to eat anything. 

He slowly bathes himself, taking time to rub soothing circles on his firm belly. He's so uncomfortable and the babies are going absolutely nuts inside of him, kicking and creating pressure and it does nothing for his aching belly. 

He puts his head to the shower bar and groans out. He keeps feeling worse and worse and all he really wants is to just lie in bed and have someone rub his belly until these contractions pass but he has no one. 

Well, he has Zayn but he's drunk and getting ready for the party. 

He groans again thinking of the huge party that's only mere hours from unfolding. He really hopes these cramps pass before it starts because with the pain radiating in his belly, any type of noise is immediately irritating to him and he just wishes he could go somewhere in complete silence. 

He doesn't feel like GOING anywhere though. The thought of moving makes his stomach churn. He knows he has to eventually get out of the shower though, so with a low whine, he slowly steps out and wraps himself in a towel. 

He goes to the sink to brush his teeth and when he does, his belly collides with the counter. It's so low today and that wouldn't bother Harry so much usually but with everything else going on, it's just another thing to put him in a bad mood. The coolness of the counter does feel good on his aching tummy though so he keeps it pressed lightly against it. He brushes his teeth and sluggishly walks to his closet. 

He slowly puts on his skinny jeans, it's pretty difficult by himself; belly getting in the way, but he finally pulls them up, huffing afterwards as his belly cramps a bit when he buttons them. He rubs a palm in small circles breathing in and exhaling deeply as he looks for a shirt that actually fits him. He eventually settles for a simple black V-neck. It fits him tight like a glove and he whines seeing his belly button pop out of it. 

He sits back against his headboard and furrows his eyebrows, pressing his fingers deeply into the sides of his belly. He's not sure why his stomach hasn't settled but he wishes it would. He's getting up when it tenses once again beneath his fingers. He throws his head back with a groan and presses his fingers deeper into his belly. It's hard as stone and it's so painful, he's at a loss of what to do. He paces his bedroom kneading his fingers rhythmically into his contracting belly.

"Mmmmmmmm...." He breathes deeply as another groan escapes his lips.

"Mmmmm...ohhhhhhhhh." 

It eventually fades and he's left breathless. He's never had Braxton Hicks this intense before but he assumes it's because he's so far along. He's severely dreading this party but he knows he can't stay in his room forever. 

He makes his way to the living room, hand plastered to his back while the other lightly mimics rain on his tummy. The music's extremely loud and it irritates him to no end. He wants to turn it off so badly but knows he can't. Zayn sees him and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"People are about to start showing up, H. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't look so good.."

"Thanks, Zayn."

"You know what I mean. You look like you aren't feeling well."

"M'not. But that's alright. I'm excited for this party. It'll be nice to see everyone before I go away for a year." Zayn smiles buying it. 

Harry's so glad because he's sure that if Zayn kept pushing, he would've caved and canceled the party. He sits down on the couch miserably and one of the babies kick low down at him, signaling they're uncomfortable and Harry better rearrange or he'll regret it. He groans and gets into a lying down position, facing the couch. He rubs up and down his belly, breathing slowly. 

The door opens and shuts and he knows people have officially started to arrive. His belly tenses under his hand and sits back up, throwing his head back. He puts a hand on either side of his belly, leaning over and trying to groan quietly. 

He furrows his eye brows when the pain peaks and continues groaning.

"Harry?"

The pain slowly fades and he looks up. It's Liam and Harry's heart rate quickens looking around for Louis.

"He isn't here, it's ok. You alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Ugh. My stomach won't stop hurting." He rubs it once again, so sick of the pain.

"Are you like in labor or something?" 

Harry let's out a small laugh because no, he almost wants to call Dr. Malik now and tell her to induce him immediately, not able to wait until Monday.

"No..I just haven't drank enough water today or something. I'm sick to my stomach so if you don't mind moving your drink."

"Oh yeah, no problem mate! Sorry. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, Doc said it was to be expected."

"That sucks mate. I'd like to talk to you about Lo-"

"No offense Liam; but I'm really not feeling well and Louis is the last thing I want to talk about. I hope you understand I just-ugh. Sorry."

"No Harry! I totally understand. I'M sorry. I just wanted to let you know he still loves you. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks mate."

Harry internally rolls his eyes at him with the part about Louis loving him. It's complete bullshit. Louis hasn't even called him since the hospital. It hurt his heart to even hear Louis' name. 

He'll be having the babies in a matter of days and he’ll never even see them. It hurts because Harry didn't get the chance to tell him they were his. He feels a bit nauseous and he's not sure if it's due to pregnancy or the thought of Louis but it sends him to the bathroom anyway. 

He throws up the water he's been guzzling all day to stop his Braxton hicks. He wipes his mouth miserably and lifts himself up slowly. He's grabbing for his toothbrush when another cramp takes hold of his belly. It's even worse than before and he groans loudly, unable to hold it in. He stuffs his head in his arms because the light and noise is too much for him and slowly rocks his hips to un-tense his belly even a fraction. It doesn't work at all but he feels at least a bit better with the coolness of the counter touching his burning forehead. He puts a hand to his belly and he can't believe how hard it is. The contraction lessens and he feels his belly become a bit less firm. 

He groans and gets a cloth balancing it on his forehead by keeping his head tossed back and paces the bathroom. The babies kick and he rubs soothing lines across his bump.

"What's going on today babies? Why are you hurting daddy so much?"

\--

Harry's unsure how much time as passed but he's sat at the island in a uncomfortable bar chair, his head stuffed in one arm while the other is thrown lazily over it. He's trying his best to block out the noise but it's not working obviously. 

He'd much rather be lying down but the couch is now occupied and Niall and Zayn kept coming into his room begging him to come out so here he is. The party has grown to a huge number and it's so loud. 

Harry's head aches. His back aches. His belly aches the worst and he's just miserable. He's had a few more stomach cramps and he's drank so much water, he feels even more bloated if that's possible. He can't possibly drink anymore. He's already gotten sick from it again. 

Another cramp builds inside his belly and he sits up a moment to prepare for it. He puts his head into one hand while the other kneads knuckles into his contracting belly. The pain is so intense and Harry's trying to block out everything and focus on calming the pain but he can't and it's too much. He's desperate to groan out but he doesn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to himself. 

He's already the only pregnant one, he doesn't want to be the pregnant one AND the one in pain that everyone's concerned about. 

The pain begins to lessen as someone sits down beside him.

"Are you Harry?" A deep voice calls and he looks up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Y-yeah. Why?" The pain spikes his side and he groans quietly.

"I'm Ollie. One of Louis' football mates." 

Harry internally rolls his eyes again because really? As if battling the most intense of Braxton hicks, an upset stomach, and a loud party wasn't enough, something involving Louis has to be added.

"Oh hi."

"So how do you like the house?!"

"The what..?" He groans as one of the babies kicks out hard after the pain ends.

"The house...the one Louis bought for you guys."

"Louis didn't buy me a house..?"

"Oh did the sale fall through?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

"Louis was talking about buying you a house, said how much he adores you and how he loves the babies and he's never felt anything like this before."

"W-what-when?"

"Couple of weeks ago now. When we all met up for wings, I think." 

Reality hits Harry like a truck. Louis was telling the truth, he just hadn't let him explain himself. He really did love Harry and even thought about buying the two a house.

"But isn't he leaving?"

"Mate, do you guys like never talk? You know he's playing for London's team. He's not going anywhere."

"I-I gotta go." 

Harry waddles off in search of his phone. Zayn stops him on the way and Harry can tell by his lack of balance that's he's pretty drunk.

"Hey Hazzy. Are you alright?" He tries to look serious but laughs. 

Harry rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, Zayn. I really don't feel good. My stomach won't-"

"Hey! Hey! NIALL! Stop jumping on that table you-" he giggles, "Sorry, H. Hold that thought"

Harry doesn't wait. He's got more important things to do. Where is that bloody phone?! He looks absolutely everywhere but can't find it. He goes to his room, praying no one is in there, and immediately sees his phone on the bed. He goes to Louis contact and just as he's typing out a text to the boy to apologize, his belly tenses intensely and a contraction grips his belly like a vice. It's so much more intense than the other pains and Harry drops his phone, leaning down onto the dresser and rocking his hips.

"Mmmmmm..." He breathes deeply and tries to work thru it but a groan cuts him off again.

"Hooooooo...hookay babies..." 

The cramp slowly fades and he goes to his bed collapsing on it, breathing deeply.

"Getting pretty intense pains babies...give me a break for a little, yeah? I've drank all the water I can." The babies kick out, obviously uncomfortable.

"Probably doesn't feel too good for you either, huh? Belly tightening all up and squishing you." 

He rubs his belly up and down. The music pulses through the house vibrating his belly again and he's so uncomfortable. He knows he needs to get his phone and text Louis but he can't bring himself to get up. His tummy is killing him and his back doesn't feel too good either. It's so tight and-then it hits him. 

He IS in labor. 

Braxton Hicks don't make your back hurt and his back feels tight and whenever pain rolls thru his belly, his back hurts too. Shit.

"Okay babies. I get it, I get it now. You're ready to come now, maybe? The problem is...everyone here is too drunk to drive....can you hold off for another like..I don't know....two days?" 

One of the babies kick harshly, signaling that no, that is most certainly NOT ok.

He realizes he's in a house full of drunk people who absolutely can't take him to the hospital. He knows it'll be awhile until he has to go, contractions still around twenty minutes apart. He was told to go to the hospital when his contractions were five minutes apart so he has time but there's no way anyone will sober up by then. He can't call his mum, she's too far plus she'd be so mad at him for having a party when he's so close to delivering. Harry's a bit mad at himself for that. He realizes he only has one option. 

Louis. 

He's the only one NOT there meaning he's probably somewhere sober because nearly everyone is here. He just hopes desperately that Louis doesn't hate him because he needs someone there with him. These contractions are way too intense for him to deal with alone and he needs someone there with him to hold his hand and rub his belly and massage his back. 

He needs Louis. 

He gets up slowly from his side, grimacing at how achy his body feels. He's exhausted already. It's going to be such a long night. He pats around the bed for his phone and whines loudly realizing it’s on the floor where he dropped it during his last contraction. 

He waddles over and tries to bend down to get it. It's impossible to grab, his solid belly getting in the way. He stands up, pressing his hands into his back, pushing his belly out with a groan. 

How is he going to do this??? 

He lowers himself getting on his hands and knees and reaches out grabbing his phone. He pants, being exhausted from the exertion put on him just by getting his phone.

"I guess this is pay back for me not telling your daddy about you, huh? Not giving me a choice now, are you?"

He quickly dials Louis' number just praying he answers. He wiggles in discomfort as his knees get tired from his body weight resting on them and his belly hangs freely below him, feeling heavy. The phone rings three times and just as Harry is about to give up and collapse in tears, Louis answers.

"Harry? H-hi. Look if you're calling because you're mad because I'm coming to the party I'm SORRY. Niall invited me & I tried to tell him it'd be awkward for you and-"

"Lou-"

"So I wasn't going to show up but I don't know the next time I'll see Niall if he goes back to Ireland after graduation and he's my mate, H. So if you want me to just stay for-"

"Louis..."

"A bit, I will. And I just-"

The line cuts off signaling Louis has hung up and Harry groans. 

His middle ripples with pain as another contraction takes hold and he buries his head in his arms, groaning deeply. He pushes his belly toward the ground just trying to make the tightness let up just a bit but it doesn't help. His forehead begins to sweat and he really wishes he could just rip his top off and just hug his belly until the pain quit but he's far too afraid someone will walk in. His stomach flips and he feels extremely nauseous. And no. He absolutely can't throw up on his carpet. He gets on his elbows and presses his face in his arms.

"Ughhh...my tummy...please babies. Give me a break..ohhh please.." 

It eventually fades and he tries to get up but his body just hurts. He finally gets up after much effort and walks to the door. 

Louis' coming. Someone can help him thru this. He smiles a bit and walks thru the door of his room back into the party. He winces at the music and covers the sides of his belly as if to cover the babies' ears.

\--

Louis curses when the line goes dead on his phone. He looks at it assuming Harry hung up but curses again when he sees his phone died. He's not sure why Harry called him but he's pretty sure it's because he caught wind he was coming to the party. 

But it's not his fault! 

He never in a million years thought Harry would even be there tonight with how far along he is! But obviously he was. Louis is secretly happy at the prospect of getting to see Harry. He knows his tummy is probably so big now and he just can't wait to see him and the babies. Even if it's from afar. Even if he can't touch his belly, he doesn't care. He's going to try to speak to him even though he knows he'll probably tell him to fuck off. He's obviously thinking of him because he called. 

He has to try. 

He's not going to give up on Harry. He can't. 

He gets to the party and he feels nervousness bubble in his stomach. He's actually really anxious. He walks shakily up to the party's door. He winces when he hears how loud the music is outside. He knows it's probably hurting Harry's ears and scaring the babies. 

He walks in and smiles when he hears the song "Moses" by French Montana. Liam. This is so Liam's pick for music. Despite being super book smart and into school, Liam loves rap, which Louis finds odd. He knows nearly every word to every rap song that comes on. 

He laughs when he spots Liam, drunk and screaming the lyrics out with some of their mates, sloppily dancing on a girl.

"Tommo!!! You finally showed!"

"Yeah, Li. Course. What you feel like?" Louis says with a smile, rapping the song.

 

Liam's eyes light up at him remembering the song he's played countless times in the flat.

"Mosesss."

Louis laughs and Liam's drunk face, eyes all unfocused and a giant smile on his face. He's so glad Liam's finally letting loose and having some fun.

"What you feel likeeee?" He asks again and Liam cackles.

"I feel like Moseeeeeees, Tommo."

Louis laughs again at the boy stumbling all over.

"Need a beer Tommo???"

"In just a bit mate. Have you seen H?"

"Yeah, way earlier. Said his he was feeling sick and had a stomachache or something like that. Probably around here somewhere. Maybe in his room or something?" 

Louis frowns, that doesn't sound good.

The girl Liam was dancing with pouts and pulls him towards her again. He begins making out with her sloppily before Louis can ask any more questions. He smirks walking further in, keeping his eyes peeled for Harry. 

He sees Niall being held by multiple people doing a keg stand and Zayn smoking a joint outside but still no sign of Harry. He walks deeper into the party and then finally sees him. 

He's got his head thrown back and he looks as if he's pacing, eyes furrowed and a hand rubbing big circles into his belly. Louis runs to him, not caring if he hates him, not caring if he's going to yell at him, just wanting to be near him. He reaches him in three quick steps, pushing past drunk people and couples grinding.

"Harry." He breaths, grabbing him into a hug without a thought.

Harry melts into his arms, feeling the first bit of calm he's felt all day despite pain still ever present in his belly and back.

"Louis..I.."

"Harry, please let me talk first. Look, you have to believe me, I never said anything about just wanting to hook up with you. I think you just walked in at a bad time and I-"

"Louis I know I-"

"Was actually talking GREAT about you. It was actually about how I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I'm just so sorry you had to hear it the wrong way and about the hospital-"

"Louis, please.." 

Harry's belly contracts again and he leans down with a groan, going unnoticed by Louis. He's still talking a mile a minute but Harry can't hear him anymore, far too caught up in the pain rippling through his belly. He straightens with another groan, rubbing at the side of his belly with furrowed eyes brows. The pain peaks and he can't take it anymore. He dives for the comfort of Louis neck and presses Louis' hand into his tense belly. The blue eyed boy finally stops talking and looks concerned at him.

"Harry...your belly is hard as a rock.."

"M'...Mmm shit. M'in labor, Lou. I tried to call and tell you but you..ohhhhhhhh....shit. My belly, Lou.."


	22. Pain Gets Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor continues and secrets are revealed!

"Shhhh. Harry it's ok. It's ok." 

He massages Harry's rock hard belly and feels it quiver and heave beneath his palm. He rocks with Harry as he continues to moan in his neck. The contraction finally ends and Louis feels Harry's belly soften and him start to breath heavily against his neck.

"Harry. Shit! Do we need to go to the hospital?! Come on, love. I'm parked out front."

"N-no."

"No, what? Why?!"

"I..I can't go until the contractions are five minutes apart..they're still about twenty or so.."

"Oh no..Haz. That's a long time..do you..do you want to go to my flat? It's quiet there."

"If I get in the car right now, I'll throw up..can we just..can we go to my bedroom? I really need to lie down."

"Of course, Harry. Whatever you want."

They push past people, Louis guiding Harry so he can pave a path for him. They make it to his bedroom and he lies down slowly. He pinches his nose and tries to pull his legs as close to him as possible under the covers. He whimpers quietly and Louis pouts, going to sit next to him on the bed. He rubs softly at Harry's back.

"Harry, look I really want to explain everything that's happened. It's been such a misunderstanding and I-"

"Lou, not that I don't want to talk to you about everything because I do, but this is the first time I've been in somewhere relatively quiet and I just need a minute of silence to get a handle on the pain, ok?" 

Louis frowns again as Harry furrows his eyebrows struggling to get comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"Shhh." 

Harry rubs big circles into the side of his belly and breathes in through his nose and exhaling thru his mouth. It takes him a moment but he eventually opens his eyes looking at Louis.

"Alright Curly?"

"I guess...for now."

"Good. When did this start, love? You should've called me earlier!"

"My stomach's been killing me since I woke up but I thought it was just Braxton Hicks or something I ate not agreeing with my stomach. I've been nauseous and throwing up all day so I never even thought about it being labor until the pains started getting bad."

"Throwing up? Is that normal?"

"Yeah, I've been nauseous for a few weeks now but the doctor said it was normal in the last part of pregnancy."

"That sounds rough, Curly. I'm sorry you had to go through it alone.."

"I didn't. Had my mum and Zayn. Always wanted you though."

"Are you comfortable?" Louis asks him as he begins moving his legs irritably.

"N-no. Babies are NOT happy with me lying like this."

"Ok, ok. How can I help, love?"

"Can I..ehm can I like sit between your legs and lean against your chest?"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. Here." 

He moves and stretches his legs out signaling for Harry to come. He does and leans into Louis' chest. He rubs at his belly, exhaling deeply.

"Can I-?" He gestures to Harry's belly and he nods.

"Of course, please." 

Louis rubs the sides and feels the babies kicking wildly.

"Wow, going crazy in there."

"Yeah, been like that all day. Never been like this before."

"Getting excited to meet you, I bet." Harry smiles.

His eyes furrow and he groans.

"Stomach hurts......" He whimpers out.

"Shhh. It's ok, Curly. Just means they're on their way."

"Hmmmm." 

Harry moves his hands underneath Louis' to press his fingers deeply into his belly. Louis puts his hand just above Harry's at the top of his rounded tummy. He feels it tighten beneath his fingers just as Harry presses further into him with another groan.

"Hmm, ohhhhhh. Not again...." 

He rubs his palms in wide circles on either side of his belly.

"Shhh, it's ok Harry. Breath, ok? Breath with me. In and out." Harry mimics his breathing and whimpers.

"Rub."

Louis takes the hint and rubs his hand on the top of Harry's bump.

"Doing so well, Curly. They'll be here before you know it. I'm so proud of you, H. Shit. This is so amazing. Thank you, thank you for calling me."

"Shhhhhh...hmmmmm." Harry moans and Louis laughs lightly.

Harry's belly changes from rock hard to firm signaling to Louis that the contraction is waning.

"Ughhhh. Birthing instructor said that would help."

"It didn't?"

"Not at all. They're getting so much worse.."

"Think that's the point unfortunately."

"Ugh."

"You went to birthing class?"

"Classes, actually."

"Zayn go with you?"

Harry giggles softly.

"Yeah.."

"Did he die?"

"He was mortified. Nearly passed out when she started talking about stripping membranes." Louis laughs.

"Figures. Liam did the same."

"W-what..?"

"I..um..wow this is embarrassing. I went to birthing classes too. Y'know just in case we were to get back together and you needed me or something."

"You didn't have anyone pregnant with you."

"Yeah, pretty bloody embarrassing doing it to Liam with no belly or anything. People looked at us like we were crazy. Li left halfway through." Harry laughs a little but it turns quickly into a grimace.

"Going crazy at your voice.."

"I feel that. Hi babies, I'm back!! Nice to feel you, again." He smiles. "Have you told your mum you're in labor?"

"No...not yet."

"Zayn?"

"No....I really didn't want a bunch of people here when I'm dealing with the pain, y'know? Just wanted you. That's why I called."

"Zayn's gonna kill you."

"I'll tell him before I go to the hospital. I just..I can't handle lots of noise right now and he's drunk and he'd bring people in here and I just can't deal with that right now."

"Understandable. Glad you called me."

"Me too...ohh. I just wish they'd turn down the music for a minute.." He pinches his nose and Louis rubs softly at his belly.

"Maybe you should let Zayn know...he can shut the party down and give you some peace and quiet."

"No...Zayn deserves this. He's been so invested in me that he hasn't had time to even go out..I feel guilty."

"Love, he'll understand.."

"Louis, I'm not shutting the party down, ok?! I said I just wanted you so can I just have that?!"

"Sure love. I'm sorry, sorry sorry. Whatever you want."

"Ughhh. I'm sorry I'm just-ugh in pain. Can we talk about something not about labor? I need a distraction."

"Of course. Harry, listen. I've missed you so much. I haven't been happy at all without you. I want to be in your life, H. You make me happy even on days I don't feel like smiling. I love you, Harry. I don't care that you're a dad or that these babies aren't mine. I love you and I love them. I always will and you can't push me away again. I messed up and I'm sorry. I wasn't there when you needed me and I should've been."

"Louis, I've really needed to tell you something for a long time these babies are.." 

His belly tenses on the last word and he lets out a low groan. Louis immediately sits straighter and massages the tight muscles in his back. Harry rubs at his belly but the pain intensifies and he can't stay sitting.

"I..ohhh..I..I need to move. Please it's not com...mmmmmmm.." Louis nods, quickly helping him up.

"What can I do, H? What do you want to try?" 

Harry leans down on the dresser and rocks his hips gently. Louis goes behind him and gently massages his knuckles into Harry's quivering, tensing belly. He blows gently onto the back of Harry's neck and Harry whimpers.

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

"Shhh....it's ok. It's ok. Breath." The pain fades and Harry stands up with teary eyes.

"Getting really intense...come out soon, please." He speaks to his babies. Louis smiles.

"That was a bit closer, I think. 15 minutes if I counted right." Harry puts his thumbs into his back, massaging. He begins pacing and nods.

"Good.....good."

"What were you saying before, H?"

"Just that...look, Lou. I..I love you too. Ollie told me what you really said at the restaurant that night. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't believe you and...ugh. Sorry, as I was saying I...ughhh." He rubs at his belly and exhales deeply.

"Harry?"

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick..."

"Are you ok??"

"I...can we go to the bathroom? I need to be close to the tub.."

"The tub..?"

"Can't reach the toilet over m'belly." 

Louis laughs sadly, but helps Harry waddle to the bathroom. He gets on his knees and hangs his head over the tub, gagging.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok, breath." 

He looks around, grabbing a cloth and wetting it, putting it on his neck. Harry dry heaves but nothing comes. He tries again, but still nothing comes up.

"Ughhhh, I can't."

"Not gonna be sick?"

"It feels like it, but I haven't eaten anything.."

"Ok, love. Wanna hang in here for a bit?"

"Yeah...just..hold me." Louis brings him in, resting his rounded belly on his thighs and hums to him.

"M'exhausted. Didn't sleep good last night.

"No?"

"I guess the babies were preparing or something. Fidgeted and pushed all night long."

"I'm so sorry, Curly. You feel ok, now?"

"I guess. Stomach's settled a little.”

"Good. Wanna finish what you were saying? Kind of like to hear how some one loves me." Harry laughs weakly.

"Ollie said something about a house?" Louis smiles brightly.

"What a twat. Well..it was SUPPOSED to be a surprise. It was how I was gonna win you back but Harry...London signed me and they paid me a bit already just for signing and...H, I bought us a house. I was going to show you to win you back but-it's ours. Right in the heart of London. It's close to your school and where I practice and has a big yard and big rooms and it's gated. Shit H, it looks like a castle. It's close to the elementary school so whenever the kids do eventually go.." Harry eyes fill with tears.

"What-what is it, H? Are you in pain? Is it a contraction?!"

"N-no, Louis. I'm just..I'm so happy. I can't believe you did that for me."

"So you'll move in?"

"Of course, of course I will. And Louis? There's something else.."

"What?"

"Louis....I lied...these babies, well...they ARE yours."

"W-what? But you said.."

"I didn't want you to feel pressured to stay. I tried to tell you before but I always got interrupted and then we fought and broke up and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

"Harry.."

"Louis, PLEASE. I'm so sorry."

"Harry, I've never been happier about anything in my entire life. I would've loved these babies regardless, but to know they're mine I just..." He turns Harry around and kisses all over his belly. He giggles until another contraction takes hold.

"Love?"

"Hmmmmm...."

"Contraction?"

"Hmmmmmm." Harry nods, putting a hand to his belly. 

He gets on his hands and knees, belly hanging free and gently moves his hips.

"Owwwwwww.......Oww.....hurts.."

"I know, I know baby. It's ok. Shhh.."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." He grips his hair and Louis frowns.

"Harry, no. Stop, stop, stop. You're hurting yourself." 

He gently pulls his hands away from his hair and Harry furrows his eyebrows, grabbing at his belly. He sits up a bit and hugs it, leaning down as far as his belly will allow. It eventually fades and Harry looks up at Louis with tears rushing down his face.

"Harry?"

"It hurts!!! It hurts so bad." He dives into Louis, nearly pushing him over and Louis shushes him, rocking him back and forth.

"They're getting so intense and my belly won't even soften anymore. It feels so tight."

"I know, I know sweetie. Twelve minutes. Progress yeah?"

"I'm gonna die."

"No you won't, you're going to have my beautiful babies. I'm so proud of you. You're handling this so extremely well. Shit, Harry. I love you..I love you so much."

\--

An hour later and Harry's in the worst pain of his life. The contractions are exactly ten minutes apart and his hands haven't left his belly. They're so intense and if Louis' wasn't there, he's sure he would've passed out by now. 

A contraction has him in its hold now. Pain radiates thru his belly intensely. He's got a hold of Louis' neck and he's sort of cradling him. Louis feels Harry's belly tighten against his, feels his heavy breathing, and hears his low groans as he tries to work through the pain. He watches him rub ceaseless circles into the tense skin and Louis tries to help by massaging his back. 

Harry's shirt is wet with sweat and Louis plans on taking it off as soon as the contraction ends. It finally does and Harry sobs into his neck. Louis rubs his back, whispering in his ear. Once he calms down, Louis prompts him to lift his arms. He does and Louis swiftly takes the shirt off. Once he does, Harry brings his arms down, putting them to his belly, groaning.

"Another one?" Harry nods.

"Shit. Seven minutes, H. Getting close."

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He leans his head back and rubs circles into the sides.

"Shhhhhhhhh." 

Just as the contraction peaks, the door opens. Zayn starts to say something but is stunned silence at the state of Harry.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with him?! What'd you do to him?!?" Zayn glares hard at Louis.

"Nothing! Nothing! He's in labor! He's having a contraction!"

"What?! Shit Harry, are you ok?!"

"Mmmmmmm.."

"He can't talk. He's in too much pain." 

Harry leans down, putting his head on his fisted hand on the bed. He grips the sheets beneath him, groaning lowly again.

"Does he need to go to the hospital?!?" Zayn runs to him putting a hand to his belly. He feels it contract beneath his hand and stares wide eyed.

"Your stomach is so hard!!!"

"That's normal. He doesn't need to go to the hospital until they're five minutes apart."

"Shit. How far apart are they?"

"Seven minutes."

"Bloody hell."

"What's everybody doing in h-Harry?!" Niall screeches.

"Shhhhhhh....mmmmm.."

"He's in labor!" Zayn and Louis seethe and Niall's eyes go wide.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Please shut up..." Harry whimpers, contraction finally letting up.

"Damn it, Hazza. Why didn't you tell me?! I..we had a party..we're-shit. We're still having a party."

"I know I...I wanted you to have a good night for all you've done for me, I just...I started having really bad stomach cramps and they turned out to be the babies wanting out."

"Are you ok?!"

"Belly hurts."

"I bet." He smiles, rubbing his curls. "Only you, H. You felt shit this morning and still put me above you."

"You're my best mate."

"Louis, a word outside please." Louis looks hesitant to leave but Harry nods weakly at him.

"Ok.."

They walk out and Louis taps his foot impatiently.

"We only have seven minutes so what's up?"

"Are you guys back together??? I thought you only wanted a good fuck. If you're just tricking him I swear Louis, I will fucking murder you!!"

"I'm not, Zayn! I'm not! I love him. I love him more than anything. Ask Ollie. Harry only heard the first part of what I was saying and I...I bought us a house. That's why I couldn't answer when you took him to the hospital. I didn't have service but I love him. I love him, Zayn and my kids. They're--shit. They're mine...I can't wrap my head around it. I've never felt luckier in my life." Zayn smiles.

"Finally told you, aye?"

"Yeah, only took him going into labor to share it with me." 

They both smile.

"Thank you, Z. Thank you so, so much for being there for him when I wasn't. I-I can't thank you enough and I want you to know you're always welcome around. Always, literally everyday if you want."

Zayn smirks.

"Better be. One is named after me after all." Louis smiles and he jumps at Zayn, hugging him.

"Harry loves you."

"Loves you too."

"Boyos, I hate to break up this loving bro moment, but Harry's moaning pretty hard in here and I don't know what to do..so ehm HELP." 

Louis runs in followed by Zayn, seeing Harry gripping the headboard.

"C'm'on. C'm'on love. Grab onto me." Louis gets Harry standing, putting his arms around his neck. He gently rocks him as Harry moans deeply.

"Shhh, shh. Doing so good. So beautiful, H. I love you so much. Shit."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."

"Proud of you. Let's get these babies going, yeah?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." He squats a bit, dropping his hand to his belly, whimpering.

"It's ok, It's ok. Zayn? Get my car going, yeah? Need to head to the hospital now." 

He throws his keys to him and goes back to swaying. Harry's face softens a bit, but stays a bit pinched. Louis knows the contraction is pretty much over so he grabs Harry's face gently to look at him.

"H? We're leaving for the hospital now, ok? Where's your bag, love?"

"In-in m'closet."

"Ok great. Have a seat, I'll get it. Zayn's starting the car, ok?" 

Harry nods, sitting and rubbing circles with both hands into his rock hard belly, trying to focus on his breathing. Louis grabs the bag and helps Harry out to the living room. The party stops at stares at Harry breathing deeply.

"Nothing to see here, people. Never seen someone in labor before?! Give him some room here!" Everyone cheers and Harry smiles weakly.

"Oh yeah and everyone get the hell out of his house! But let us out first." 

The crowd voices their ok's and they walk to the car. Zayn decides to drive while Niall sits in the front seat as Harry lies in Louis' lap in the back.

"Doing ok back there, H?" Harry starts groaning again and Louis bites his lip.

"Another contraction, Z. Speed up." 

Harry's stomach contracts until Zayn pulls out of the neighborhood.

"WAITTTTTT."

"What?! What is it?!"

"Can you charge my phone?"

"LOUIS! I thought a head was coming out of him or something."

"I'm sorry..I..I just..I'll need to call my mum and wait ZAYN. Aren't you drunk?"

"Feel pretty sober now but when you screamed I nearly wet myself so I'm thinking yeah, I am."

"GET OUT OF THE DRIVERS SEAT! Change of plans. I'm driving. Zayn get in the back with H."

They quickly switch and Louis puts his phone on the charger and speeds towards the hospital.

"Can't believe you tried to bloody drive drunk."

"YOU told me to!"

"Pleaaaaaase shut up. Hhhhohhhhh..." 

Harry lies his head back on the seat and rubs circles into the sides of his belly as it rolls in pain.

"Sorry, H." The car goes silent and Louis speeds up a bit.

"Ohhhhhhh...I don't feel good..."

"Uh wait what? H? Are you gonna throw up? Because this is going to sound so mean but I just got another pair of converse from the time you ruined the last ones and.."

"ZAYN! That's mean!" Louis screeches.

"I don't feel too good either, H. Lou, your driving is SHIT mate."

"WELL FORGIVE MEEE FOR TRYING TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! Look at him, Niall! He's in pain!"

"Please stop talking.......oh I really don't feel good.."

Louis' let's off the gas a bit.

-

"Lou, Hurry up!!!!!!!" Harry groans, gripping the hand rail on the roof of the car a few minutes later.

"Ok! Ok! Pulling in! Let's go let's go let's go!"

"Wait somebody call my mum. PLEASE! Please call my mum!"

"Ok, ok, Hazza. I'm on it. Gone on up. I'll meet you guys!" Zayn says.

Louis leads Harry to the elevator and presses the button to labor and delivery. Once in the elevator, Harry's stomach contracts again. He groans gripping the handrail of the elevator and Louis rubs his back soothingly. It fades just as the elevator dings to their floor. Louis leads Harry to the front desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, he's in labor!"

"Ok, ok dear. Tina, get this boy a wheelchair please." Harry sits in the chair, groaning.

"Alright sweetie. Do you know how far apart his contractions are?"

"Around five minutes."

"Perfect. Here's Dr. Malik now, she can lead you to a room."

"Harry! Hi dear! Babies finally decided to arrive, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Finally.." He leans over, pinching his nose.

"Well, let me feel around, make sure it's the real deal. Although by your facial expression. I'm pretty sure it is." 

She smiles and Harry feels a tad better with a motherly figure taking over instead of his mates. Even if it isn't his own, which he wants desperately at the moment.  
She feels around on his firm bump and hums.

"Oh yes love. Tummy is hard as a rock. That means you are without a doubt in the throws of labor which I assume with how you've felt today that you are not surprised." Harry nods.

"Alright sweetie. A lot is about to happen and I just want you to bear with me, ok? A nurse will come in and set you up on an IV, then we'll put a heart monitor on you and a contraction tracker. Then I'll come check you for dilation and have a quick ultrasound to check their position and then you'll be allowed to move around all you'd like, ok?"

Harry nods, overwhelmed with information. A nurse pushes his wheelchair down the hall, Louis standing beside him. His stomach tenses up halfway down the hall and he groans lowly.

"Lou...Lou..please." Harry grips his hand and squeezes. He groans deeply and presses a hand to his aching belly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." He throws his head back and the nurse pushes him quickly down the hall. They reach the room just as the contraction ends.

"Alright honey. Put this gown on for me and I'll be right in to give you an IV, alright?"

"O-ok." She leaves and Harry bites his lip looking around.

"H..?"

"M'...'m really scared.."

"Harry no, no please don't be afraid. I'll be right here the whole entire time ok? Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let it. I love you. We're meeting our children, Curly! Finally!"

Harry smiles weakly, trying and failing to unbutton his jeans.

"Come 'ere love." 

Louis bends slightly, unbuttoning and pulling Harry's pants down gently. Harry lifts his arms with wide eyes and Louis smiles, slowly lifting his t-shirt off his head. He leans down kissing his belly just as it tightens up. Louis physically feels it become hard as a rock and feels it push out from Harry. Harry groans lowly, putting a hand to the underside of his belly and Louis quickly straightens up.

"It's ok, H. Shhhhhh..."

He goes behind him and rocks him gently. Harry lifts his arms, pressing his fingers into his eyes and Louis replaces his hands with his own on his belly and massages deeply with his knuckles again. Harry groans, gently moving from side to side and Louis shushes him.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm."

"That's it, love. Doing so good."

"Hmmmmmm..."

He exhales deeply and goes back to groaning. It finally ends and Harry exhales deeply once again.

"Alright love. Let's get this ball gown on you."

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles.

Louis helps him in the gown slowly and lowers him onto the bed. He lies on his side, rubbing up and down his belly soothingly.

"Going wild again."

"Yeah?"

"Feel lower."

"Good! That's good news!"

The nurse comes in shortly after and smiles sympathetically at his closed eyes, furrowed eye brows, and curled in body.

"Can you turn over for me for a moment, sweetie?"

Harry turns over, wiping at his eyes.

"Tired?" She asks with a knowing smile.

He nods, frowning.

"It's worth it, I promise." She begins poking on him for the IV. She finds a good vein and sticks it in. 

As she does, Harry's face pales. He pinches his nose and breathes deeply.

"Are you ok, H? Is he ok?!" Louis frantically asks the nurse and she nods with a sympathetic frown.

"Wasn't expecting this with all your tattoos but you aren't so good with needles, are you?" She asks him.

"No.....feel like I might pass out."

"It's ok sweetie. Stay with me. Louis right?"

Louis nods.

"Louis, could you wet a paper towel and put it on his forehead, please?" 

He nods again and runs over to the sink quickly doing what she said. He places it on Harry's forehead and he sighs. She finishes up the IV and places a heart monitor and a contraction tracker on his belly.

"It's likely you don't need this tracker as you'll feel them of course but it's just precautionary. We'll take it off after the doctor's ok and you'll be able to move around."

He nods sleepily.

"Yikes, looks like you're gearing up for a big one.." She says, looking at it.

"Y..yea......owwwwwwwwwwwwww" 

He grips his belly and Louis runs to him, looking at a loss. Harry lifts slightly in the bed, pressing his belly forward.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." 

He grips the handrails and lies his head down near one and continues groaning. Louis looks at the tracker and sees it spike up high. He frowns deeply, not even able to imagine the pain the curly headed boy must be feeling. Harry groans for a for more seconds before his stomach relaxes and he's able to breath normally again.

"You're doing, great sweetie. Dr. Malik will be in with the ultrasound shortly."

Zayn and Niall walk in as she walks out and come to Harry's bedside.

"How ya holding up, H?" Zayn asks.

"Alright."

"He's doing AMAZING."

"Where's my mum?"

"She'll be here soon. She's leaving now." She's so excited, Hazza. Started bawling on the phone."

"I'll comfort her, she's SO fit."

Harry glares at Niall's comment, Niall backs away holding his hands up in surrender.

He's saved by Dr. Malik walking in with the ultrasound machine.

"Hello Sunshine."

"Hi mum. How's he doing?"

"Marvelously. We'll know more in just a sec. And Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your eyes so red?"

"I um...I'm just really tired."

"Uh huh....let's not forget that we're at a hospital Zayn Javadd. I can test you quickly, cups to pee in everywhere."

Niall cackles from behind her and he glares at him.

"I didn't do anything, mum! I swear I'm just tired."

"You've never been good at lying sunshine. Anyway Harry, lift your gown please. Let me get a good look at that belly.” 

He lifts it and she takes off the trackers softly. She feels again on his belly with a hum.

"Still firm, good sign. I feel Baby B's feet here which I'm sure you can feel." He nods.

"Alright, let's have a look at them."

She turns on the machine and puts it low on his belly. She presses in and he groans in discomfort.

"Sorry, everybody hates that." She frowns sympathetically. "Alright..it looks like both babies are head down. Both lowering. Slowly but surely. I'm sure you've noticed that this is quite a long process. I want to go ahead and warn you to not be upset if I measure your dilation and it's low. Labor is a slow process and it's especially slow for first timers and men as well I'm afraid which puts you in both categories."

Harry nods miserably. She continues to examine both babies and she looks down with a frown.

"Oh, oh sweetie. Big contraction building." And Harry knows, feels it as his belly becomes harder than stone once again. He groans and turns to his side, gripping the hospital bed bar.

"Louis, dear? Take his hand and let him grip it, should help." He nods frantically and grabs his hand. Harry squeezes with all his might.”

"Hmmmmm...where's my mum? I want my mum!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh....."

"Shh it's ok, H. She's coming. She's probably almost here, it's ok, she'll be here. She's coming."

He continues groaning and whimpering. It finally dissipates and he turns back on his back wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You're doing great, sweetie. Let's have a look for dilation, alright?" He nods.

She checks him and he groans in discomfort.

"Sorry, sorry sweetheart." She pulls out and frowns. "Alright, don't get discouraged. You're right at 4 centimeters." Harry's lip wobbles at the low number. Louis' heart falls and he grabs his hand.

"It's ok love. We'll get there! That's not bad!"

"It'll happen love. Just give it time. Congrats sweetheart. You'll only need these monitors on for a bit longer. I'll be in and out to check dilation and positions, ok?" He nods and she leaves, giving a stern look to Zayn.

"Damn it you guys, she noticed." The room erupts in laughter except for Harry. 

He closes his eyes tiredly. Louis frowns and rubs his curls. Harry's grip loosens on Louis' hand and he realizes he's falling asleep. He bites his lip, looking at the contraction tracker knowing a contraction will hit him any minute now. The room goes silent, watching Harry's chest rise and fall. Louis sees the tracker's line begin to rise and he prepares his hand for more bone crushing. Harry's eyebrows furrow in his sleep. He begins moving his legs in discomfort and blinks himself away, groaning. He puts a hand to his belly pressing down.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." The line on the tracker spikes higher and Harry grips Louis' hand.

"Ohhhhhh........."

"Shhh...shh. It's ok, H. It's ok. Just a bit longer."

Harry becomes extremely annoyed and rips the contraction tracker off his belly. He then grips his bare belly between his hands. He presses his fingers into it and throws his head back.

It eventually dies down and he lies back exhausted.

His mum comes in shortly after with his sister in tow and his bottom lip wobbles. He's wanted, no needed his mum all night. She hugs him and he dives for the comfort of her neck. She was always the one to help him through pain and now, being in the worse pain of his life, he really wants her.

"Hi my sweet boy. I'm so excited! I can't believe I get to meet grand babies soon!" 

Harry smiles but it turns into a grimace.

"Oh love..how far apart are they?"

"5 minutes, still. He's about four centimeters" Louis announces and Anne nods, she puts a hand to his belly and frowns.

"Oh. Poor thing. Hard as a rock."

It doesn't take long for Harry's middle to contract again and pain radiates through his tight belly. He groans lowly and Anne turns to him, frown deepening.

"It's ok, baby boy. Here. Lie on your side. That's what helped me with you both." He turns on to his side with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Mmm......" He grips at the handle bars again with one hand and uses the other to rub a hand up and down the side of his belly.

"Mmmmm......."

"Don't forget to breath, darling." 

He takes a big breath in thru his nose and exhales equally as deep out of his mouth but the pain stays. He tries to pull his legs up near him but they don't get very far and he moves them continuously while rubbing at his belly trying to get comfortable. The contraction eventually subsides and he whimpers.

"You ok?"

"Stomach is killing me." He sits back up and leans forward hugging at his aching belly.

"Stay on your side until you're free to move about, sweetheart. It might help."

Harry doesn't bother pulling his gown down back over his belly and just rubs wide circles. Anne squeals in glee when she sees a foot thru Harry's skin. He quickly shushes her, unable to handle much noise. She frowns and immediately apologizes. 

Louis excuses himself so he can go call his mum, realizing she might want to know when her own grandchildren are born. Zayn and Niall walk out moments later and he gives them a confused look.

"He wanted a moment with his mum. Thinks he's feeling sick to his stomach again.." 

Louis frowns, hoping his mum answers soon so he can get back in there with his love.

"Hello?"

"Louis, dear! Hi! We've checked into the hotel, did you get my text?" 

And then it hits Louis. He's supposed to graduate tomorrow. He doesn't even mind that he won't walk because watching Harry have his babies is much more important. He's glad that graduation is tomorrow though because that means his mum is already in town.

"No sorry mum, didn't get a chance to read it. I'm in the hospital."

"Hospital?! What's wrong?!"

"No! No, nothing's wrong, Mum. Harry's in labor." She gasps from the other end.

"Oh love! How amazing! Send him my well wishes! I didn't even know you guys were back together."

"Mum, you might want to come down here."

"Oh Louis, dear. I don't want to intrude. I'll come by tomorrow."

"No mum. You don't understand. They're mine. Harry's pregnant with MY babies."

"W-what?! What?? I'm going to be a grandma?! Oh my-oh Louis! I'm on my way! I'll be there as soon as I can!" 

Louis smiles at her reaction and hangs up. Niall stops him before going back in.

"How are you feeling, Tommo?"

"Honestly? Overwhelmed and knackered. But mostly I'm buzzing. I can't wait lads. I hate seeing him in pain like this but...I'm so ready."

The two boys smile, patting him on the back as he pushes his hair out of his face and re-enters Harry's room. The site before him breaks his heart. Harry's getting sick into a basin and he quickly walks to him.

"Is he ok??"

"Yes dear. He's all right. The pain just overwhelmed him and his tummy got a bit unsettled."

"Oh H. I'm sorry I left the room."

"It's ok...." Harry says, lifting his head, keeping a hand on his belly.

"Done being sick, love?"

"I don't know...." He leans back with a huff, "I'm in so much pain, I don't know what to do. I need to stand or walk or something. Will you ask Zayn's mum if I can remove these now?" 

Louis nods quickly and pages the doctor from Harry's bed. The nurse form before comes in with a smile.

"Oh poor love. Did you get sick?" Harry nods.

"Perfectly normal. Don't you worry at all."

"He was wondering if he could take these straps off now?" Louis asks, pointing to the straps along Harry's belly.

"Oh of course! I meant to tell you that before I left last. Go ahead. You're free to move about the room. Would you like to try a birthing ball?"

Louis looks at her in complete confusion but Harry nods. She exits the room to go get it and Louis looks at Harry.

"What's a birthing ball?"

"Helps move your lower body during contractions. Supposed to help with the pain." Harry says, pinching his nose once again.

"Oh that should be nice! How are you feeling?"

"M' really, really tired. And my stomach hurts."

"I can't imagine how you feel love. I'm knackered and I haven't done anything."

"You've been here for me."

"Doesn't take much effort."

"Haven't gotten mean yet."

"I don't think you could be if you tried."

"Don't test me."

Louis laughs.

"Ughhh. I'm in so much pain, I can't stand it. Is there any way to make this go any faster?" He pleads.

"My birthing instructor said walking helps some.."

"I'm willing to try ANYTHING."

"Ok dear. Why don't you let Zayn take you so Louis and I can talk?" 

Harry bites his lip but nods. Anne goes and gets Zayn out of the hallway and helps Harry to his feet. He puts a hand to his back and let's Zayn lead him to the hall.

-

"I'm sure you have tons of questions."

"Yes, many. I see you two are back together."

"Yes we are. And Anne before we start I just want you know that what Harry heard was a complete misunderstanding. I love him. And I love my kids. And yeah, Harry told me tonight they're mine. Anne, I loved those kids when they weren't mine so you can imagine how I feel about them now. He means everything to me. I bought he and I a house together even. I want you know I'm serious about this. I'm all in 100%. Your son is the reason I get up in the morning and why I smile going to bed at night." 

She smiles and brings him in for a hug.

"I've always liked you, dear. Now I might even love you. You make Harry happy and that's all that matters to me. As long as you love my boy and my grandkids then you're ok in my book."

"Thank you, Anne. Thank you so much. You're welcome over anytime."

"Of course I am, dear." She smirks and Louis laughs.

"I hate seeing him like this. I can't-I can't take seeing him in pain."

"I know, sweetheart. It's hard for me too. But it's so worth it and Harry's a strong boy. He can do this."

\--

"H, this is it! Zayn and Capri will be here so soon. I'm so excited."

Harry laughs weakly.

"Don't feel like talking at all do you?" Harry shakes his head.

"That's alright, Hazza Bear. I'll talk for you. Babies still kicking the shit out of you?" He nods again.

"Till the very end!" He laughs loudly and Harry winces.

"Sorry, Hazzy. If I'm honest, I'm pretty stoned right now." Harry smiles softly.

He stops midway down the hall when his belly rolls in pain. He grips the side of the wall and leans foreword. Zayn immediately loses his haze and rubs his back. He groans out lowly and straightens back up, pushing his belly outwards and groans. The pain fades and Harry looks at Zayn teary eyed.

"Back to the room?" He nods.

When they arrive back to the room, they see that Jay has arrived. She's smiling from ear to ear and Harry sends her a small smile in return.

"Oh my goodness, look at that belly! I can't believe it Harry! You're giving me grandchildren! Two of them. It's amazing." He smiles again, nodding.

"He's not up for much talking, mum." Louis says, stroking his hair.

"Oh I completely understand! Lie down and rest as much as you can, love."

A few minutes later, Dr. Malik returns to check his progress. Everyone except he and Harry step out and she checks his dilation.

"Hmmmm. Looks like right at 4.5. Contractions still at 5 minutes apart?" Harry nods miserably.

"And not able to talk thru them anymore?"

He shakes his head.

"Ok. Well, unfortunately they do progressively get worse but it's all for a good cause! Now I need to just check the babies' positioning again." She presses on his belly and he immediately groans in discomfort.

"I'm sorry. Nobody likes this either. But they both feel in position. Even feel a bit lower than before. You're getting there. Just hang on." She says with a smile and he nods. 

When she leaves, he begins sobbing uncontrollably and Louis jumps and runs to him quickly.

"Love?? Can you talk to me? What is it?"

"It hurts. Hurts soooo badly, Lou. And I'm only at 4.5. I need sleep, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You can, Harry. I believe in you. Just relax while you can, ok? Hey at least you can move around now so you won't be confined to the bed! That's good right?"

Harry nods. Everyone comes back in and he moves around in discomfort and closes his eyes trying to sleep. Louis kisses his forehead and sighs. He scrubs at his face as if to wipe the tiredness he feels deep in his bones away. Everyone begins talking amongst themselves. Anne and Jay getting to know each other and Niall and Zayn trying to chat up Gemma. She rolls her eyes, not impressed and Louis laughs quietly. Harry groans beside him and he puts a hand to his back.

"Ok, Hazza?"

"Mmmghh..." 

He furrows his eyebrows and attempts to get up. Louis knows what wants immediately and helps him to his feet. Once he's standing, Louis goes behind him and sways with him. He frowns when he feels how tight Harry's belly is. He clasps his hands over it, keeping Harry steady and letting him rub his own palms into it. He knows Harry knows where it hurts most so he figures he should be the one to massage the pain away.

It eventually fades and Harry wipes his tears. Louis heart lurches and he looks at Harry to be guided thru what to do next. Harry waddles slowly to the bed and he follows behind him. He helps him lay back on his side and watches as he pinches his nose and rubs his palm in gentle circles into his belly. Everyone stays quiet for a moment but then goes back to talking amongst themselves. Anne walks next to Harry and rubs thru his curls.

"So proud of you, baby boy. How are you?"

"Stomach hurts." He mumbles.

"What?" Louis asks, unable to hear and wanting to help in any way he can.

"Belly's hurting. Really bad."

"Think that's the point, love." He smiles sadly and Harry looks at him with a hurt expression.

"No, no H. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please." 

He just closes his eyes and turns slowly to his other side. Louis sighs, pushing his hair to the side feeling extremely stressed and overwhelmed and most of all, exhausted. He dare not complain though, knowing Harry feels worse. A knock is heard at the door and Louis opens it assuming it's a nurse. Liam walks in eyes wide and huffing.

"Uber got bloody lost! UBER REALLY? They have bloody navigation built in. I just got out and walked most of the way..." Louis laughs and pats his best mate on the back. 

He walks slowly over to Harry, softly smiling.

"Hey there, Harry. Guess we know why your stomach's been hurting all day." He smiles and Harry nods.

"Mhmm."

"Well Tommo, are you ready then?"

"Yeah, I..Li, these babies are mine."

"I know, mate."

"No like really, by blood." Liam's eyes widen.

"No kidding? Wow mate. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah...I....I'm gonna be a...shit..I'm gonna be a dad in like....shit hours maybe...I...wow, I um...I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden.." His face pales and Liam walks toward him.

"Louis?"

Louis opens his mouth to answer when Harry groans again, he grips the bar on the bed and furrows his eye brows deeply. He pulls his legs in as close as his body will allow and let's out a low groan.

"Harry, breath dear. Show me the breathing you learned in lamaze, yeah?" Anne prompts and Harry tries, he really does but his belly is rolling in pain so intensely that it's as if he's forgotten how. 

Jay joins Anne at his bedside.

"Here, darling. Get on your knees and lean over the bed." She instructs, taking his hands.

He squeezes them tightly and keeps his eyes closed, letting himself be guided by her. He gets on his knees and leans his elbows down on the bed, stuffing his head in his hands in a pray like position. He groans deeply and Anne massages his belly from behind him. He groans again and Louis winces. It's all suddenly too much for him.

"M-mum..."

"Yes, Lou?" Jay asks, distracted by watching Harry.

"I-just-I watch him for a moment. I just-I-I need a minute. It's..it's too much.." He doesn't wait for a response and books it out the door. 

He goes outside walking down the road a bit and pulls a cigarette shakily out of his pocket. He smokes it down to a stub and goes to pull out another.

"Trying to get lung cancer before the twins arrive?"

"Zayn, hi. I'm-I'm coming back in a second. I just needed a minute.."

"What's up?"

"I just...I'm overwhelmed, I guess. I mean, I just got Harry back and then I figure out these babies are mine and now they're coming..it's just a lot. And Harry. I hate seeing him like this, Zayn. He's-he's in so much bloody pain and nothing I do helps. Nothing." Zayn nods.

"Bit hard for me to see him like this too. He's-y'know like a brother to me and he's always been strong so seeing him crying in pain..I hate it. But you have to remember what the pain is for, Lou. You're meeting your kids soon."

"I know...and that's another thing. What if I can't be a good dad? I'm shit at being even a good person.."

"Don't say that about yourself. I've seen all you've done to prove you love Harry and win him back. And even seeing you tonight comforting him thru his contractions..it's amazing, Louis. There's no doubt in my mind that you're going to be an amazing father."

"Thank you, Zayn. That actually means so much coming from you. Harry loves you a lot."

"Oh I know he does." Zayn smirks.

"I think I'm just bloody exhausted...I know he is too. I feel guilty even saying it."  
"He is, but it's ok for you to be too. Hell, I'm tired myself. Started coming down from my high and I can barely keep m'eyes open."

Louis laughs.

"Nearly passed out in there, didn't I?"

"Nearly. You have no excuse either. Didn't drink or smoke tonight."

Louis takes a deep breath, holding the second cigarette between his fingers.

"You should go back, Lou. He was begging for you. Sent me out here looking for you." He nods, throwing the cigarette down, stubbing the light out with the toe of his shoe. 

He follows Zayn and before they reach the door, he pats him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for talking to me. It helped loads, really." Zayn smiles.

"Yeah, well I've been rooting for you the whole time."

"Even when you punched me?"

"Was just being protective. 'Bout bloody time you made it right and got thru Harry's stubborn head. I can't be his hubby forever."

They walk back into the room and Louis sees Harry on the birthing ball. He's got both hands clasped to either side of his belly with his head thrown back. Louis walks over sheepishly feeling guilty for bailing.

"Lou...." He whimpers without opening his eyes.

"Yeah love. M'back. Sorry, just felt a bit sick, needed a minute."

"Mmmmgh.."

"Contraction?" 

He nods and Louis gets up behind him. He leans down and massages his lower back. Harry rubs circles into the sides of his belly, groaning and rotating his hips. He throws his head back, continuing his moans until the contraction backs off.

"You ok?" He whimpers out, looking at Louis.

"What?"

"Are you ok? Said you felt sick.."

Louis' heart swells because honestly Harry is the nicest person he's ever known. He has a heart of gold, always putting everyone above himself. He's actually worried about Louis even though he's suffering through the worst pain of his life.

"Harry, you are the single most incredible human being I've ever met, I love you so much. And yes, love. I'm fine, feeling much better now." He looks to Zayn then back at Harry, "how are YOU love? Are you ok?"

"I guess...pains are more intense but I'm making it."

"You're amazing. Babies still trying to kick their way out?" He asks, kissing his curls.

"Mhmm." He grabs Louis hand, putting it to his belly. Louis feels a series of kicks against the firm mass. He smiles and rubs a bit.

"Hurry it up in there. I wanna meet you both!"

"Doc came in while you were gone.."

"Yeah? And?"

"5."

"That's great, love!! Only 5 more!!!" He hugs him and Harry leans his head into his chest tiredly.

"Let's get you lying down.." He guides Harry sleepily back to the hospital bed. He sighs when his body hits the bed.

"Do you have any gum?"

"I-what?"

"Gum. Do you have any?"

"Why?"

"Well, I've thrown up twice since we got here."

Louis stares wide eyed.

"Yeah...got sick again when you left."

"H, I really don't think people care about the way-"

"Please Louis!!! I need something to distract me from the pain. They're so intense, I can't take it!"

And even though Louis' pretty sure gum both won't help and will probably further upset his stomach, he's never ran faster toward his wallet to retrieve his gum pack. He gives it to Harry with a smile and the curly headed like places it in his mouth with a nod to signal his thanks.

Talking commences in the room and Harry moves around in discomfort. Louis looks down at him, feeling him squirm beneath his hand.

"Harry? What is it?"

"M' overwhelmed. T's loud...headache..." He pinches his nose.

"Yeah?"

"Closed in....too many people."

"Want me to tell them to leave, love?"

"Feel bad...want them to be here. Just...need some quiet time. Just you and me. Is that ok?"

"Of course, H."

Louis looks around and realizes how many people are in the room. He hears Harry whimper and frowns.

"Hey everybody...me and Haz want every single one of you here for the birth of our babies and we thank you guys SO much." The room smiles, "But, Harry's feeling a bit overwhelmed and has a bit of a headache and wants to know if we could be alone for awhile?" 

Everyone nods, kissing and patting Harry before exiting. Anne hangs back for a moment and hugs Louis.

"You take care of my boy..."

"Of course, Anne. You and my mum can come back when his head's feeling better." She nods.

"Of course love. Take all the time you need. You guys need some time alone."  
She leaves and Louis walks back to Harry.

"Want me to rub your temples?"

Harry nods and Louis gets to work.

"Want Oreos...." Louis laughs.

"I don't see why that can't be arranged."

"Not allowed to eat."

"Ohh what's a couple of cookies gonna do?" Louis gives Zayn some money and he runs to the vending machine purchasing the Oreos.

-

Louis sees what a couple of cookies can do when shortly after Harry finishes, his belly grumbles and he gags. Louis throws the basin under his chin just in time for him to spew the Oreos. 

As if throwing up isn't bad enough, a contraction takes hold of his belly and becomes rock hard under the basin. He groans from his Indian-style sitting position, pressing both hands to his belly and leans his head down.

"Shit, Curly. I'm so...so fooking' sorry. I never thought you'd get sick..."

He throws his head back, continuous groans leaving his lips. Louis stands beside him, feeling completely useless. He puts a hand to his belly but he quickly pushes it off. Louis pulls his hand away and frowns.

"Hmmmmmmmm."

"Breath, love."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

He breathes in thru his nose and exhales deeply thru his mouth but he's cut off by another groan as pain ripples thru his belly.

"Hhhooooohhh..hmmm......"

Louis rubs his hands together frantically, desperate to help. The contraction backs off and he huffs.

"M'sorry, Lou. M'so..so sorry. My stomach is just..ugh my stomach is killing me and NOTHING is helping. I just..people have been touching me all day, I can't take it anymore..." His lip wobbles.

"No, no H. I'm not mad at all, I completely understand, it's ok. It's ok. I promise." 

He sits in the chair across from the bed and smiles.

"Hope the babies have your curls, H." He smiles sleepily.

"Want them to be tiny like you."

"M'not tiny!!!"

"Yes you are, you're so small and cute." He pouts.

"M'big!"

"Course you are. Wanna ask you something."

"Alright, hit me."

"Who was that girl?"

"I saw you a few times, out. There was a girl with you. Blonde."

"Oh, Perrie? That's my friend. She decorated our house for us, babe!"

Harry smiles.

"Wanna see." 

Louis shows him picture after picture until the phone slips lazily out of his hand. Harry looks at him realizing he's fallen asleep. Harry desperately wishes he could fall asleep but doesn't bother trying, as he knows he'll be rocked with pain soon. He rubs the sides of his belly preparing for the next pain.

"Ohhhh, babies. That's your other daddy there. Thought it was gonna be just us, but turns out he'd like to come along on our adventure. He loves you so much and so do I. We can't wait to meet you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how amazing your daddy really-OHHHHHHHHHHH." 

His belly contracts suddenly and it's much more intense than the contractions before it. He feels a bit of pressure added to it and feels far too uncomfortable to sit. He feels like he needs the toilet and as he stands up to go, the pain peaks and he bends down, gripping his knee with one arm and letting the other squeeze onto his heaving belly. He groans out deeply but the pain doesn't let up. He feels a pop within him and water gushes from him. 

His water broke. 

He waddles his way to the bathroom, sitting down as the water continues to rush from him. The pain and pressure becomes a bit too much and he leans over hugging his belly.

"H?" Louis calls sleepily and nearly slips in the water on the floor before rushing to Harry's side. The contraction finally cuts back and he exhales deeply.

"Water broke."

"See that. You alright?"

"Pain is so much worse. Feeling a bit of pressure now. Feels weird..I don't know. Hurts. So, intense." He throws his head back, rubbing furiously at his belly.

"Ok, it's alright. Want me to get Dr. Malik?" He nods. He presses the button and she comes quickly.

"His water broke." Louis explains when she walks in.

"Ahh, I see that. I'll have a nurse get that. How's the pain, dear?"

"Horrible."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"4 minutes."

"Alright. Let's have a check."

"He said he's feeling pressure."

"That's good! Hmm. Ok sweetie, it looks like your water breaking brought you to a little over six. I'll set up an ultrasound and check position. Unfortunately Harry, the pain only increases intensely from here and by the looks of it, you won't be delivering tonight."

"WHAT?" His eyes get teary and Louis' heart breaks.

"Well yes dear. It's completely normal. It's just you aren't progressing very quickly. But don't you worry, they're on their way, sweetie." She feels on his belly, frowning.

"You've had some pretty intense contractions, huh?" He nods.

"Your stomach is very, very tense." 

She sets the ultrasound up and hums. Harry and Louis both hear the heartbeats and smile at each other.

"Ah yes. They're both lowering into the birth canal nicely. Looks like baby boy will be first." Harry smiles.

"Hmm..baby girl seems to be trying to turn sideways."

"What?!? What do we do?"

"It's ok, stay calm. This won't be comfortable but Louis dear, I need you to press around Harry's belly, ok? She's basically turned head down but we need to make sure she doesn't try to go sideways." 

She guides his hands around Capri's body and nods. He begins pressing deeply in and Harry groans, pushing his belly up.

"It's alright, Harry dear. A few more moments."

"Oww. Owwwwww please." He moans.

"Alright Louis. Perfect! Perfect! Baby girl is going straight down now. She shouldn't move now. I'll check a bit later but this happens a lot. After that, babies always stay put. It doesn't feel great to them either." She smiles.

"Is she ok?!"

"Perfect, dear. Just taking a while to meet you, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry pouts.

"Now, Louis. I suggest you go get some food and maybe some coffee. You look dead on your feet and you'll need all your energy for when hard labor and pushing starts." 

Harry's eyes bulge. 

This ISN'T hard labor?!

"No...I..I need to stay. I'm fine really."

"Louis...it's ok...m'fine. Got my mum. You need to take care of yourself too."

"No, H. I don't want to leave you."

"It'll only be for a minute. I don't need you passing out on me."

"I...I...no! I can't."

"Lou, please go. I'd like to see my mum anyway...she..she can...hhhooooooohhhh..." 

He stops mid sentence sitting up slightly and bending in on himself, holding his belly as it rolls in pain. He furrows his eyebrows and grips onto the hospital bed bar, groaning out low and deep. Louis puts his hand to his back but Harry quickly throws it off. Every touch or noise is immediately irritating to him. The contraction peaks, gripping his solid tummy. He throws his arms you crossing them over his forehead and tries to breathe steadily in thru his nose and out of his mouth. A groan interrupts him. 

The pain is so much more intense with the absence of his waters. He feels the babies moving down inside of him but it's slow and he knows it's going to be ages before he meets them. The contraction ends and he drops his arms and tries to catch his breath. He rubs the side of his belly with an irritated expression and looks at Louis.

"T' time is it?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis pulls Harry's phone from his pocket, checking the time. His eyes budge.

"Nearly 2 AM." Harry's face crumbles. 

His lip wobbles and tears roll down his blushed cheeks.

"Love...."

"Louis, please go get food. I...I want my mum."

"Curly..."

"I...I just want my babies..."

"Aw dear, you're getting closer. It's a long process and a painful one but the end result is so worth it. It'll happen. I promise." He nods, wiping his eyes.

"Louis! Go. Get. Food."

"Harry..I..shit, I can't leave you like this.."

"I just really need my mum. Please. It's not like the babies will come while you're gone. And I'm not trying to kick you out but you weren't feeling well early and I really need you to be ok."

"O...ok, Harry. I'll get your mum. Do you want anything?"

"He can't eat, Louis. Don't think I don't know about those Oreos from earlier." Dr. Malik smiles as Louis blushes.

"Don't want his stomach getting more upset, do you?" She says playfully, wagging a finger at him.

The two boys look guiltily at her. Louis walks out and everyone runs to him.

"Doctor and Harry told me to go get food..he wants you, Anne."

Anne goes running to his door. Louis frowns, looking a bit lost without Harry, now.

"Honey, why don't you go down to the cafe with me? He'll be ok, I promise. He's got his mum." She smiles and his body relaxes at her hand on his back.

He follows her to the elevator and they go down to the cafe. Louis orders a muffin and a double espresso coffee. They sit at a table nearby and Louis stuffs his head into his hands.

"I'm glad we actually got a moment, dear. How are you?"

"I'm... I'm good. I just...this is all so much. Seeing Harry like that is killing me, though. I just want to take all the pain for myself but I know I can't..And I want to meet my babies so badly. I..I never even imagined it taking this long."

"I know, Boo. It's a very long process. You can only imagine how long it feels for him. He's doing marvelously though. You should be proud."

"I am, Mum. I love him more than anything."

"And not that I'm not thrilled but...can you explain, well-everything to me? I mean earlier today you're all upset about Harry, getting ready for graduation tomorrow, and then hours later you're at the hospital with him? And the babies are yours?"

"Yeah...I..well. Niall invited me to Zayn and Harry's house for an end of the year party. When I was driving there, H called me & I thought he was gonna bawl me out for coming so I just started apologizing. Then m'phone died so I get to the party and see Harry and start telling him how much I love him and he fell into me in pain. Then he tells me the babies are mine and it's..wow..it's been an eventful day."

"Well, I'm very happy for you. I know how much you like Harry and how much you love those babies. You seem so happy, love. Tired, but happy."

"I'm exhausted, mum. I..I don't know how M'gonna stay awake for this."

"Trust me, honey. Harry's about to start being VERY vocal with his pain. He's around 6 centimeters, yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh yes. You couldn't sleep if you wanted to." Louis frowns.

"It's ok, Boo! It's perfectly natural."

"What can I do? I have to help him!" He pleads, looking her with wide, child-like eyes.

"Just be there for him, Boo. It's all you can do."

The pair walk back up to Harry's room. Louis' feeling quite jittery due to going back to Harry and drinking so much coffee. He had a large down at the cafe and he's brought another medium sized cup back to the room.

When Louis walks into the room, his heart clenches. He sees Harry wrapped in his mum's arms as she rocks him back and forth, rubbing his curls. He groans in a rhythmic pattern and she shushes him, still rocking back and forth. He's got his belly squeezed between his shaky hands as it contracts painfully. 

Louis can see it change shape and his eyes fill with tears because it's not fair, he just wishes Harry's pain would switch to him. He'd gladly take it away from him. He suddenly wishes he was out of the room again, just so he wouldn't have to see him. It eventually ends and Louis rushes over.

"You ok?" Harry doesn't answer, just looks ahead with glassy, teary eyes.

"He's ok. His contractions have cranked it up a notch it appears."

He rubs the poor boy's arm and gathers him up into a hug.

"So proud of you, H. Shit, you're amazing." He feels Harry whimper against him.

"Lou....." He puts his shaky arms around Louis' figure and squeezes back weakly.

"Hey love. I'm back. I won't leave again, ok? Doing good?"

"I don't feel good again.."

"Mum, is it normal for him to be throwing up so much??"

"Yes dear. It's just how some people's bodies react." He frowns.

"Need to go to the bathroom?" Harry frowns and nods miserably.

Louis helps him up slowly, and takes him into the bathroom.

He stands in front of the sink, gripping the sides and breathing in and out slowly. He gags and Louis prepares for the worst. Harry eventually does get sick. Louis frowns rubbing his back. He absolutely hates seeing him like this and he feels absolutely helpless because nothing he's doing is helping Harry feel better in the least.

"I...I'm...I'm so sorry, H."

"What for?" Harry whispers out hoarsely, voice nearly gone from all the groans.

"I...I'm not helping and all I-" tears fill his eyes and roll down his cheeks and he can't believe he's actually crying.

"Lou? Louis? Are you..are you crying?"

"Yeah..shit H. This is so embarrassing. I just..I feel so guilty. You're in loads of pain and I'm just standing here."

"Lou, no. No. It's ok! You just being here is making this ten times better. It's true, I obviously don't feel good at all right now but I'm happy! I'm so happy because we're meeting our babies soon. It might be in a million hours but they're on their way. It's ok. This isn't your fault. It's just what happens and I-" He furrows his eye brows, closing his eyes. 

He bites his lip and takes hold of Louis' arm.

"Contraction?"

He nods, moaning.

"Alright easy, H. easy...remember to breath." 

The pain intensifies and Harry's sick again in the sink. Louis is full on panicking because it seems as if the pain has gotten worse. He grabs a wash cloth and turns the water on after Harry's done being sick and rubs it soothingly on his forehead. Harry's stomach untightens and he breathes deeply.

"T-thanks."

"Course, love. Anything for you. I love you, Harry.."

Harry blushes and smiles weakly.

"I love you too, Lou." Louis heart soars in his chest and he's pretty sure he's never been more happy, scared, and excited in his life.

"Wanna get in the water."

"Is that allowed??"

"Yeah if I want I can give birth in there." 

Louis scrunches his nose but nods.

"Bath or shower?"

"Bath."

Louis nods, turning on the water in the spacious, luxurious bathroom.  
Harry lies back once it's filled with a low groan.

"This is the worst pain I've ever felt."

"Worse than gas bubbles?" Louis winks.

"At least 100 times worse. And I thought those made me have the worst stomach ache I've ever had. I had NO idea."

"You've done so well. H. Can't wait to meet the babies. Still feel them moving?"  
"Feel every move they make. Moving down y'know?"

Louis nods. He reaches his hand up to rub Harry's curls and realizes he's shaking. 

Apparently, Harry notices too because he frowns.

"Shaking boo."

"Y-yeah. Nervous and had LOADS of coffee."


	23. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capri and Zayn come into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it takes longer to get a law degree than what I say in the story but for my story let's just say it takes 4 years. Hope you like the ending! I've nearly finished the sequel so I'll start posting that soon. Thank you all for reading! I've gotten so many kudos and nice comments and I appreciate them all so much!

Two hours later and Harry is stuck sobbing in his bed. He's turned on his side, rubbing his tight belly in ceaseless circles. His contractions are right on top of each other and he can't do anything but groan and cry thru them at this point. He feels the babies move down closer and closer and the pain is agonizing. His belly has NEVER hurt worse than it does now.

Louis is completely distraught, crying right along with Harry at each pain. He HATES seeing Harry like this and feels so guilty for putting him in this position.

"L-Lou..get the...get the doctor, PLEASE.." Harry whines, pinching his nose.

"What why, love?"

Harry lifts off the bed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because Lou! I need to push, NOW. PLEASE. HE'S COMING NOW. Ohhhhhhhhhh......OHHHHH..." 

And he's screaming so loud that Louis wants to cover his ears but instead, presses the doctor's button at least a hundred times.

Dr. Malik comes running and upon seeing Harry's face, she smiles.

"Time to push. Okay Louis, hold his legs back for me and Harry when the next contraction comes, bear down and push as if you're going to the loo, ok?" 

Harry blushes but nods. Not even ten seconds later, he moans and Louis sees his belly tense up painfully tight underneath his gown. 

Louis desperately wants to massage the pain away but he has a new job now. Harry tucks his chin and pushes, face nearly turning purple.

"Alright, and breath. Good job, Harry. Feel the progress?" 

Harry nods, it's extremely painful, even worse than the contractions, feeling his son work his way out.

"Ohhhhh....I need to push again...."

"Go ahead sweetheart." 

He pushes again and feels the baby make a big, painful movement forward.

"Nearly have the head out, dear. Take a breath."

"I gotta go again..."

"Alright, sweetie" 

He pushes and feels the baby slip down impossibly lower. His stomach rolls with the pain.

"I feel sick..."

"It's ok, work thru it, H. Push for me, and we'll see the head." 

He bears down and his heart burst as he hears a tiny cry.

"Louis, the head is out, would you like to see?" 

Louis runs over and nearly pukes at all the blood but his son is looking up at him and he looks JUST. LIKE. HIM. He has the same nose and facial features. Harry groans again from above and Louis snaps back into position.

"Here come the shoulders love. Gonna burn a bit, alright? I need small little pushes to help me free him, ok?" Harry nods, gripping the hospital bed.

A contraction rolls over his heaving belly and he's desperate to push hard but Dr. Malik prompts him to push small. He does and his lower half stings like nothing he's ever felt before. But then he feels the baby free himself and a big cry.

"Congrats! Baby boy is here! Name?"

"Zayn." Dr. Malik looks at Harry a bit teary.

"Thank you." She says.

"Ok. Looks like he's right at... 7 lbs 8 oz. Wow H, that's HUGE for a twin." 

Harry tries to enjoy the moment but his belly is still being rocked with contractions. He groans a bit not wanting to cause a fuss as Louis takes hold of the baby. 

He brings him over to show him and his heart burst with fondness because he's LOUIS. Looks just like him.

"Wanna hold him love?"

Harry's belly tumbles a bit and he feels Capri kick lowly.

"I don't feel so good...I..I think I'm gonna be sick.."

"That's perfectly normal, sweetie. Contractions picking up still?" Harry nods, gripping the bed rail.

A nurse appears beside him with a basin and he's sick. Louis feels torn, wanting to cuddle his son but also wanting to comfort his love.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harry's belly contracts and he grips it leaning forward.

"Feeling pressure?" Dr. Malik asks. Harry nods, riding out the contraction by panting.

"N-not quite ready to push. She's-she's still moving down.."

"Might take a while."

"Bring him over, Lou." Louis does and kisses Harry on the head.

"He's beautiful, H. You're doing so good."

"Hhhhhhohhhhhh.....mmghhhh.." He grips the bed rail again, turning on his side a bit.

"Our girls already causing trouble, huh Z?"

A nurse walks over and presses a wet cloth to Harry's head. He sighs in relief as the nausea cuts back a bit. He breathes slowly in thru his nose and out his mouth, trying to focus on his son and Louis and not the pain radiating thru his belly. 

A contraction grips him painfully and he feels Capri move down a bit.

"Hhhohhhhh why is she going so slow I-OHHHHHH..." 

He turns and tries to sit up and lean foreword as far as he can go, and puts his hands on either side of his contracting belly.

Louis lies Zayn down on the small bed provided for him and goes to Harry's aid.

The contraction dies down and Harry looks at Louis miserably.

"Lou..."

"Yeah love?"

"Will you be my....ohhhhhhhhhhh......"

"Here love." Louis gets in front of him and massages his belly. Harry pushes him off a it and lifts his legs closed to his body.

"Mmmmmmghhhhh...."

"Will you be my..."

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry smiles a bit.

"I wanted to do it."

"Sorry, love. Capri wanted ME to."

A contraction rolls over him and he groans out low and deep.

"Push NOW." 

Dr. Malik gets in place and nods her head. He bears down and feels Capri move down a bit.

"Good, Harry. Rest a bit."

"Y-yes, Lou. I'll be your-ohhhh another one...boyfriend." 

He pushes again harder this time and feels a big movement.

"Nearly there, H. I see the head." 

A contraction grips his belly like a vice and he leans foreword barring down hard.

"Harder Harry. You have to push harder." 

He pushes impossibly harder and he feels the head semi popped out.

"Harry, you need to push harder or she'll get stuck."

"I-I can't..." 

But then a contraction hits so severely that he has no choice. He pushes and another cry is heard.

"Louis, dear." Louis runs to her and squeals.

"H?"

"What?"

"She has CURLS."

\-----

"Capri! Get in the car NOW or we will miss Daddy's game!" 

The two year old pouts, wanting to finish watching Cinderella but she does like to see Daddy play football. She toddles to the car, curly hair bouncing as she goes and holds her arms up to Harry.

"Up Dada."

He plops her down beside her sleeping brother and buckles her up.

Louis plays for the most elite team in London and his family NEVER misses a game. They're all clad in their Tomlinson 28 jerseys and ready to see their daddy win big.

After the twins were born, Harry finished school and went on to work at a law firm. Only part time of course because he HATES leaving his babies.

He and Louis got married when the twins turned one. It was a huge service, costing way too much but they didn't mind as they are basically swimming in money now. But it was beautiful and exactly what Harry wanted and that's all Louis cared about.

They get to the stadium and Harry unbuckles the twins, picking up a still dozing Zayn and let's a bouncy Capri run in front of him. 

His tummy rolls uncomfortably and he stops, swallowing hard. He ignores the nausea, used to it by now, and follows Capri to their designated spot in the front row.

Louis' team wins of course, and Harry and the twins run down to greet him on the field.

"Dada!" Capri yells.

"Daddeee me first!" Zayn screeches, wanting to be held first.

Louis swoops them both up, kissing their cheeks.

"He feeling better?" Louis asks Harry referring to Zayn.

"Much."

"I'm glad. Thought he got your tummy bug or something."

"I don't think he could catch this.." Harry smirks, putting a hand to his slightly queasy belly.

"What? Harry are you saying-"

"Looks like we'll be adding another player to the team, Tomlinson."

"YESS!! And um-will you be wanting to do this on your own this time around, Mr. Independent?" Louis teases.

"I could," Harry kisses his lips, "But I don't want to."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
